Crossroads - Uncensored
by glamour02
Summary: This story takes place immediately following Olivia's resignation from the White House during S1.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossroads - Uncensored**_  
_Chapter 1: Present Circumstances_

_Put a candle in the window_  
_'Cause I feel I've gotta move._  
_Though I'm goin', goin'_  
_I'll be comin' home soon_  
_Long as I can see the light._

_Pack my bag and let's get moving_  
_'Cause I'm bound to drift awhile._  
_Though I'm gone, gone_  
_You don't have to worry_  
_Long as I can see the light._

_Guess I've got that old travelin' bone_  
_'Cause this feeling won't leave alone._  
_But I won't, won't_  
_Be losin' my way_  
_Long as I can see the light._

_Yeah_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah_  
_Oh yeah_

_Put a candle in the window_  
_'Cause I feel I've gotta move_  
_Though I'm goin', goin'_  
_I'll be comin' home soon_  
_Long as I can see the light_  
_Long as I can see the light_  
_Long as I can see the light_  
_Long as I can see the light_  
_Long as I can see the light._

_Lyrics by Creedance Clearwater Revival_

* * *

FPOV

"I wish you the best, Madame President."

His words felt funny leaving his mouth but he knew they were the right thing to say- the appropriate thing. He turned swiftly and headed down the long corridor, his strides shorter than normal. It would be his last walk down this hallway as The President of the United States and he tried his best to commit every detail to memory. Within minutes he reached the private car waiting for him near the East Wing. He could see the media frenzy lining the outer skirts of the perimeter some 500 feet away. As soon as he set foot inside the back of the Lincoln he picked up the phone and pressed a button.

Her voice immediately greeted him.

"I'm worried...are you alright?" Her voice was low and he was almost certain she had been crying. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the leather. Visions of her filled his head and a familiar tug immediately pressed against his pants. His lungs exhaled and he wasn't certain if he could actually answer the question.

"Don't worry. How are you feeling?" A long pause answered him and for a moment he thought the signal may have dropped.

"You didn't answer me..."

He half smiled at her reply.

"Leave the light on. I'll be there soon."

* * *

OPOV

Olivia tossed her cell on the night stand next to her. She closed her eyes and tried to analyze his tone on the phone. It was his last day in office as president.

And he had to face the day alone.

She slowly sat up in bed, swallowing several times before placing her feet on the ground. The phenergan bottle screamed her name and she desperately fought the urge to take a pill. It stopped the nausea but made her so sleepy. Fitz would be there within a few hours and she wanted to be awake when he arrived.

A soft knock sounded and the door to her bedroom slowly opened. Abby's red hair looked frazzled and it made Olivia smile. She had been staying with her the last few days and she was so grateful not only for the company but for the friendship.

"Dinners in the fridge. I'm heading out now." She shot Olivia a small smile before closing the door behind her. The remote control caught her eye and she couldn't help herself. Without hesitation she turned the television on, despite what she promised Fitz.

CNN appeared on the flat screen and Olivia held her breath. A video of Fitz shaking hands with the now President Langston was playing in a small square at the top left of the screen, Fitz at the podium was in the center of the television. It was his last address he gave as President to the American people. Olivia read the words that flashed across the bottom of the screen in big bold letters:

_**"PRESIDENT SALLIE LANGSTON JUST SWORN IN TO OFFICE BECOMING THE FIRST WOMAN PRESIDENT IN UNITED STATES HISTORY"**_

Olivia's insides turned and the nausea she desperately tried to contain got the best of her. She leaped off the bed and ran to the bathroom emptying what little she had left in her stomach.

This feeling was still so new to her. She never truly felt what it was like to have no control over a situation. Until now.

_But that's what being twelve weeks pregnant did to you._

* * *

FPOV

Fitz made a series of phone calls as he waited for the plane to take off. He unbuttoned his collar and loosened his tie, before pouring himself another drink. He had a lot to sort through before the divorce became final. Their estate in California was to be sold immediately and he wanted to make certain Karen and Jerry received their fair portion. He was for the first time in his life homeless and just the idea of it made him want to drink more. His top priority would be purchasing a home.

He needed a place of his own...suitable for a family.

A familiar sound came on the speakers above and the seat belt signal lit up in front of him. Fitz put his cell back into his coat pocket when his fingers brushed the thin material. He took the picture out and examined it closely for what seemed like the hundredth time.

His eyes filled with tears as they narrowed around the small "dot" that had an arrow pointing towards it. Memories of Olivia telling him she was pregnant flashed before him. He would never forget the moment for as long as he lived.

He carefully placed the photo back into his pocket and took a sip of the bourbon sitting on the small tray. His throat welcomed the sting that traveled down his throat. His conscious couldn't help but wonder what life would be like after this. He had only been president for a year before resigning. The country was in turmoil and the long line of enemies he had made during his first year in office was growing longer every day.

Panic suddenly filled his chest as the thought of a child coming into the world set in. He would be shielding most of the child's life from the media, desperately trying to protect him or her from the harshness life had to offer. He took another long sip and looked out the window.

"Mr. President, we've just been given word, the Chicago Tarmac is secure, Sir. Would you like Ms. Pope to meet you there?"

"No. That's not necessary. But I appreciate the offer...you've been good to me, Tom. I won't forget that."

He watched Tom nod his head before returning to his seat and checked his watch. It was close to 8:00 and he hoped Olivia wouldn't wait up for him. His attention reverted back towards the window where he continued to be deep in thought for the duration of the flight.

* * *

OPOV

"He hasn't arrived yet, Mom. But yes...I'll make sure he knows what names you've picked out." She rolled her eyes and half listened to the rest of what her mother was babbling. She decided to take half a phenergan to take the edge off and it was a great decision. She actually felt normal for once and was looking over some notes on a case OPA was working on.

"You're father wants to have dinner with, Fitz-"

"Wait, what did you say?" Her words caught her attention and brought her present into the conversation.

"I told him the divorce would be final soon and he wants to have a sit down with him. Livvie, this is a good thing! Don't you WANT them to get along?"

Olivia tried to process what her mother was saying. She had spent the last few months barely speaking to her father. The moment be found out Olivia was having an affair with a married man, let alone The President of the United States, he practically disowned her. If it wasn't for her mother she was positive her father would have never spoken to her the rest of her life.

She heard the jingle of keys in the other room and quickly got off the phone. She would have to deal with her parents another time. Seconds later the door opened and there he was, wearing the same dark suit she saw on television earlier that afternoon. His tie was undone and shirt untucked...he looked a bit disheveled but incredibly sexy. Her hormones were all over the place and out of nowhere she suddenly had the urge to give him a blow job. Before she allowed herself to entertain the idea any further she propped her legs underneath her, hoping to calm the desire building between her thighs. They locked eyes and she could sense the concern on his face.

"You're still up?"

* * *

FPOV

He stared at the beautiful brown eyes across the room. Olivia was sitting in the middle of their bed surrounded by files of some kind. Her face looked tired and he hoped she was getting enough rest.

"I was waiting for you." She replied while closing a folder. He watched her attempt to stand and was at her side two steps later. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned into her, immediately touching her stomach. Her small hand covered his and squeezed his fingers lightly.

"You promised you wouldn't push yourself."

Her free hand lifted up to his cheek and he leaned into it without thinking. A hint of her perfume filled the space between them and he shifted slightly without realizing it. Everything about her sent his body into a frenzy.

Especially the way she smelled.

"Are you hungry? Abby made us dinner..."

"I ate on the plane. I hoped you've eaten." He kissed her softly on the lips, making an imaginary trail down to her stomach, laying her down in the process until she was flat on her stomach. He placed small circular kisses around her navel before finally laying his body next to hers.

"How's the nausea?"

"I took half a phenergan instead of a whole pill. It did the trick. And I'm anything BUT sleepy." He felt her hand reach down his arm and caress it gingerly...eventually pushing it between her thighs.

He kissed the crook of her neck at her response and inhaled her once more, kicking his shoes off in the process. He attempted to sit up in bed but Olivia grabbed hold and pushed her body closer towards him.

"It's been a long day...I'm exhausted."

Olivia released him at the words and watched him as he undress, the protective wall he often hid behind immediately falling into place. He had begun acting this way since her hospitalization six weeks ago, when they thought she may lose the baby. Luckily, the spotting stopped and Olivia had just been cleared to resume all normal activity.

Including intercourse.

But he still wasn't comfortable with the idea. Her hospitalization changed everything. He refused to live the charade of a life he was living. It took seeing Olivia hooked up to a fetus monitor to truly make him decide what his future would hold. Everyone around him had dedicated their lives to making him president and he owed them so much...including Olivia. But this child was now his first priority and he would do right by him or her.

Things had been going great until her resignation letter appeared on his desk. It came out of the blue and he couldn't understand why she left. He had her immediately followed and when Tom told him she had been hospitalized a week later, the truth came out. Olivia was pregnant and he was the father.

He began making plans for his resignation the next day.

"So are we going to pretend today didn't happen?" Her words were purposely harsh and he knew he was treading on thin ice.

"I've been prepping for today the past two weeks, Olivia. It went exactly as planned. Hell, even Mellie managed not to stir up any trouble." He knew he sounded overly sarcastic but he didn't care. He couldn't help but feel as if Olivia was being too careless with her body, especially considering the events that just unfolded.

"Fitz...please don't shut me out. You voluntarily handed the presidency of the United States over. I know you're suffering. I'M suffering for you. It didn't have to be this way..."

_**"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, OLIVIA! THE BABY NEARLY DIED! YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT WARNING. I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE PREGNANT UNTIL I REACHED THE HOSPITAL. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I WANT YOU! I CHOSE YOU! WHY ISNT THAT ENOUGH?!"** _He suddenly stopped and sucked in a deep breath, inwardly cursing himself. Yelling wasn't going to do anything but upset Olivia and that was the_** LAST** _thing he wanted. Once he regained his composure he continued, focusing on making his voice calmer.

"I would do it again in an instant, Olivia. You and the baby...there's nothing more important than that. Nothing."

He could feel Olivia's eyes on him but he refused to look at her. Mainly out of fear. He had no business yelling at her like that. She was just trying to help but there was no use in beating a dead horse. His was no longer President and the last thing he wanted to do was dwell on it.

"You're never going to forgive me, are you? Are you going to always throw this in my face when we argue? I. Didn't. Know. What. Else. To. Do. I never in a million years expected to get pregnant! I would've waited for you-"

"Oh really, because _**THAT'S**_ why you resigned?"

"Would you have preferred I_** STAYED** _in the White House and flaunted my unwed stomach around..."

"I would have _**PREFERRED**_ I not read your resignation in a LETTER. I would have _**PREFERRED**_ I learned about the baby because you WANTED to tell me and not because you were FORCED to tell me."

Fitz continued undressing, leaving only his boxers on. He could feel his blood pressure rise and panic rose for the second time in his chest. This tension wasn't good for anyone and he felt as if his presence was making things worse.

"I'm sorry." He finally blurted, eventually getting the courage to look at Olivia. She remained eerily calm and it honestly startled him.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia watched the man she loved return. He sat on the edge of the bed again and touched her stomach for the second time that night. There was still so much to discuss. She never dreamed he would resign. In fact, she had completely planned on raising the baby with her parents until his term was over. She didn't want this for him because she was afraid he would forever resent her for it.

Now, she was afraid he would resent her for not being truthful from the beginning.

Either way, she felt like the loser and once the reality of that set in, it made her feel even worse. She could feel the phenergan wearing off and quickly reached over Fitz's arm for her medication. Fitz opened the bottle of water for her and she appreciated the gesture. She watched him look down and close his eyes, guilt washing over his face.

"I'm fine, Fitz. Please don't worry."

"I wouldn't survive if something happened to you, Livvie. Or the baby. I wouldn't survive it." She could tell he forced himself to make eye contact with her when he spoke the last few words.

Their impact was sudden and Olivia instantly felt herself straddling him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She could smell his Ralph Lauren cologne coming through his pours and she closed her eyes and inhaled. He smelled exactly the way she remembered.

"It's been weeks, Fitz. Please." She didn't bother hiding the need in her voice. Every part of her ached for him and now that she was pregnant her emotions felt magnified. His manhood quickly made an entrance and she wasted little time grinding hard into it, pulling her nightgown up so her panties felt the direct contact.

Olivia could feel his hesitation and had to think quickly. She refused to allow him to be this overprotective with her. She was pregnant not dying. It was their first day together in weeks and she wasn't nauseous for once. An idea suddenly popped into her head and she stood, completely taking Fitz off guard.

She walked to the bathroom and opened a drawer, picking up the shiny purple object. Once she returned, she found Fitz still seated where she left him...his erection trying to break free through the silk material. A large dark streak could be seen forming and the sight was such a turn on. His fluid was seeping through and seeing the affect she had on him made her insides burn.

"I need to orgasm, Fitz. And it's either gonna come from YOU or THIS." She held up the vibrator and watched Fitz's face transform before her. His eyes narrowed and a slightly amused look spread across his face. She could feel her heart beating through her chest, adrenaline taking over.

Fitz stood and immediately went to her, taking the wand from her hand. He tossed it on the bed behind him and lifted Olivia, who quickly spoke into his ear.

"Please..." She whispered.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She watched him search her eyes, a mixture of desire and concern spread across his face. His penis was rock hard and instantly rubbed against it hoping to feel some friction against her throbbing clit.

"I promise." She said aloud, kissing the side of his cheek.

Fitz laid her down on the bed and slowly undressed her. Her breasts instantly ached the moment her bra came off and she couldn't help but whimper in pain. The sound startled him and he immediately backed off, fear consuming his face.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz blinked several times before finally registering what caused Olivia to wince in pain. He saw how full her breasts were and knew they were overly sensitive. Olivia's hand grabbed his and immediately lifted it to her breasts. He gently kissed around her nipples, massaging the skin as delicate as possible. Her nipples were wider than he remembered and much darker. His penis wanted her cunt so bad he could barely contain himself. A mixture of thoughts ran through his mind.

How far could be push her? Was this really safe? He had personally been informed by her doctor of her last check up and medically speaking she had been taken off "pelvic rest". But the image of her in the hospital kept creeping into his head and took over, keeping him from doing what he desperately wanted to do...doing was came naturally to him.

Without thinking, he picked up the vibrator and slowly ran it up the side of her leg, licking her caramel skin around her nipple. He felt her small hands make their way towards his boxers when she aggressively pushed them down, taking his shaft in her hands. The contact was sublime and he mentally tried to keep himself from ejaculating.

Olivia used his pre-cum to increase the speed of her pumps. Fitz knew he had to act quickly before he completely lost himself in her rhythm. He took her breasts into his mouth and sucked, simultaneously licking her nipple. Her back instantly arched upward and he used his knee to part her legs wider. He took the tip of the vibrator and pressed it against her center, finding her sweet spot. Her grip tightened around his penis and he knew she was purposely increasing her speed. His head felt lightheaded and he had trouble concentrating, the urge to release now at the forefront of his mind. Olivia's pants were steady and she continued to beg for him to be inside her.

"Get on top of me, sweet baby...I don't want to hurt you."

Her hand instantly released him and she climbed on top of his body. He watched as she positioned herself on top of his cock, slowly sliding her walls down, swallowing him like a glove. Her head lulled backwards, her face in pure ecstasy. He slid one hand around her backside and gently pushed her farther down. Her hips began to thrust into him and he quickly positioned the tip of the vibrator up against her clit.

Fitz watched as Olivia's hands flew to her breast. She massaged herself in such a sexual way he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was then he decided to push the button on the tip of the wand.

Instantly a vibration radiated throughout both their bodies sending them each into a dimension of their own. Olivia was a vision. He watched her orgasm more than once while repeatedly calling out his name. Everything about her floored him. Making love to her was like nothing he ever experienced and he felt addicted to her in every way possible.

Fitz couldn't contain himself any longer. His thrusts gradually deepened with her slickness and the second he was fully inside her he knew he was close, eventually spilling himself inside.

Her body soon began to grow limp and that was Fitz's cue. He tossed the vibrator on the floor and gently rose, his body now resting on his forearms. His forehead leaned against hers, their breathing erratic and needy. Olivia's arousal was thick and prominent. It had a heavy aroma and he knew the pregnancy was the cause.

He desperately wanted to taste her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, unable to hide his concern for her well being.

"I love you, Fitz. So much..." He watched her eyes fill with tears and knew her pregnancy emotions were now spilling through. It was endearing seeing her soft and he took the opportunity for what it was.

"I'm going to marry you, Olivia. And we're going to raise this baby together...and I will be by your side every step of the way." He looked her in the eyes as he spoke and watched her unravel into pieces underneath him.

He gently pulled out of her and kissed his way down her body, stopping at her stomach.

"We love you...and can't wait to meet you little one. Your mother is so beautiful. And strong. And I'm so in love with her." He talked directly to the life growing inside her, kissing her stomach softly between each word spoken. This child had been created in love and despite their present circumstances he wanted he or she to know things would work out and be alright. He could hear Olivia's sniffles above and felt the stinging form in his own eyes.

Their world suddenly seemed brighter and their future less daunting.

He continued making his way down to her core and parted her legs for him. He pleasured the woman he loved for the rest of the night until her body grew weak and her eyes heavy. It was exactly how he dreamed of ending his day.

* * *

Fitz's body jolted at the vibration on the night stand. The top of his cell phone flashed a bright green light indicating he had a new message. He checked the time and knew the message must have been recent. He decided to check it, hoping it was from his lawyer.

The name on the screen instantly got his attention. He sat up slowly, making certain he didn't disturb Olivia. The bright light made his eyes squint and he reached for his reading glasses on the table. The email read:

_I think it's time we sit down together. I have some news regarding the accident you need to be aware of. My place, Thursday at 7:00._

_Sargent Rowan Pope_  
_Chicago Police Department_

Fitz rolled his eyes at his signature and turned his phone off. Why must he sign his name 'Sargent Rowan Pope'. He knew exactly what his fucking title was. Hell, he purposely wore his uniform every time he saw Fitz. A throbbing formed at his temples and he rubbed his forehead, worry now taking over. Part of Rowan's message left him feeling uneasy. What news did he have regarding the accident?

A lump developed in the pit of his stomach and he knew there was no way he could sleep now. Slowly, he climbed out of bed and threw on his boxers and headed for the living room.

Olivia's home was incredibly large for just one person, but perfect. She stayed there only when visiting her parents which wasn't often. He looked around and felt comfortable remembering the first time he came over...back when he was just a governor.

The memory of them spending a weekend there flooded his mind. They had agreed to have one 'last rendezvous' before he was sworn in, each promising to only work together at the White House and nothing more. Their arrangement had lasted only a few weeks until the night he was sworn in...his first order of business was christening his desk, of course.

He smiled and made his way over to the wet bar, preparing himself a night cap, hoping it would take some of his edge off. Olivia's smell was still all over him and he wouldn't have it any other way. In the corner of his eye he caught site of the albums stacked to the side of old record player. He walked over, drink in hand, and thumbed through the impressive collection of artists. He allowed his mind to drift until a particular title stopped him:

_Long as I Can See the Light_

He set his glass down and took the record from the sleeve, gently placing it onto the player.  
The familiar lyrics filled the air and he closed his eyes, thinking of the last time he heard the song.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia awoke and felt the empty bed besides her. She rubbed her eyes a few times before searching the clock on the nightstand for the time. It was a little after 1:00 in the morning and she wondered where Fitz was. Slowly she reached for her robe and got out of bed, stretching slightly in the process. That's when she heard the sounds coming from the other room.

Fitz was standing in front of her record player, his head bent down as if he was deep in thought. The muscles in his back stretched out and she admired the veins traveling down the back of his arms. Her body gravitated to him, as it usually did, and she gently touched his soft skin she had now craved to be one with.

He jerked at her reaction, obviously startled from the contact. He turned and instantly wrapped her up into his arms, both their bodies instinctively swaying to the beat echoing through the air. His hands roamed her freely, stopping at her stomach once again.

"As long as I, can see the light..." He sang into her ear, his words matching that of the singer crooning behind them. She loved when he sang to her. It made him sound young and carefree and incredibly sexy.

"Are you ready to support me now that I'm out of a job?" He lifted his face to hers and smiled a crooked smile...the smile that she'd come accustomed to only being given to her.

"Oh, we both know those Navy boys are itching to get you back. Besides, I have a thing for pilots...didn't you know that? I hear they have great moves in bed."

"You wait until this baby is born...I'm going to do nasty, nasty things to you..." He kissed the side of her neck as their bodies continued to move to the song playing all around them.

"You're my light, sweet baby." He spoke again into the side of her face.

Olivia wasn't certain what prevented him from sleeping and she didn't want to ask. All she wanted was to stay in the arms of a man she was desperately in love with. A man who gave up so much to be with her and their unborn baby. She didn't know what their future held or what it had in store for them.

And for once in her life the unknown didn't frighten her.

* * *

_A/N: I wrote this a few days ago and had been on the fence on whether or not I wanted to post it. I will never see myself as a true fanfic author but after some encouragement, I decided to give it a try and see where it leads._  
_I've often wondered what it would be like if Fitz did indeed give it all up for Olivia...especially if she got pregnant early in his presidency. Would their love be able to survive such an impact? I also wanted to explore the possibility of Olivia coming from a solid background, with parents who loved her. The possibilities are truly endless with these two characters and it will be a challenge for me to write Fitz being something other than a president. If you are familiar with my other stories, you know how deeply invested I am to his presidency. But for some reason I needed a change and suddenly I was up in the middle of the night writing this story lol!_  
_Thank you for indulging my thoughts and reading! If you follow me on twitter I will post some pics that accompany the story :) Xo_


	2. Chapter 2: On the Same Page

_A/N: Thank you so very much for reading this story and especially for the kind feedback. Please keep in mind this story is rated M for a reason. Xo_

* * *

_Chapter 2: On the Same Page_

_Crossroad - A point in which a vital decision must be made_.

* * *

FPOV

"Can I get you anything?" Fitz asked through the door. He hated hearing Olivia so sick first thing in the morning.

He couldn't remember if Mellie was ever nauseous during either pregnancy or if anything seemed to help her. The fact that he had no memory of this made him feel so awkward. It was just another example of how detached he was from his soon to be former marriage.

Olivia slowly opened the door and Fitz stepped aside trying to give her space. He knew Olivia had been battling this the past few weeks but actually hearing it was a totally different story.

And it made him feel helpless.

"It's worse in the morning and evening. But it passes. Don't worry." She lovingly touched his arm as she stepped around him, walking over to her dresser.

"Livvie, why don't you lay down. Why are you even getting dressed?"

"I'm meeting Abby for breakfast. She flies back to DC tonight and we are in the middle of a very important case. We have a few loose ends to wrap up."

He continued watching her dress and didn't respond. So that's the real reason why Abby was in Chicago. The thought annoyed him. It had only been a few days since his resignation and seeing her attend to something other than herself made him feel uneasy.

"Stop."

"What?" He responded defensively. "You're overdoing it and you promised you wouldn't."

He watched Olivia eye him for a few moments while fiddling with the zipper on her leather boots. She knew him so well and they both knew it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go to California with you?" Her words made him uncomfortable and he decided to get dressed himself, purposely avoiding the question.

Olivia finished zipping her boots up and came to him. He was bent over a drawer trying to act busy. Her hands lifted to his face and brought his eyes to hers. She was the only woman he'd ever been with that centered him that way. The second their eyes met he softened.

He loved her so much it sometimes hurt.

"Maybe it's too soon. It hasn't even been a week. I hate that you're facing this alone. I've been cleared to travel..." Her voice was assuring and over the top brave. He kissed her lips softly before pulling her close.

"No, baby. This is my problem. And I can't put it off any longer."

* * *

OPOV

The cafe Olivia was headed to was a hole in the wall. She had been having breakfast there every Sunday as a child with her parents for as long as she could remember. The owner was a dear friend of her family so when Olivia asked if she could use the private room in the back for a few weeks, they obliged with no questions asked. All of the OPA team was working overtime the moment Olivia was certain Fitz was going through with the resignation. There focus changed after the accident and Stephen was headed the team while Olivia recuperated. She checked in at least once a day with them in person.

Everyday, until this week.

It made perfect sense for Fitz to stay with her in Chicago during this transition. There was no link to him there or to Olivia. So when she made the suggestion, he quickly agreed. All she needed to do now was make certain he didn't find out part of OPA had temporarily relocated their too after the accident. At least...not unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Good Morning...where are we? Anything from Harrison or Quinn?" She set her things down on the nearby chair before heading over to the make shift computer area they were using in the corner of the room. Huck had his laptop open and closed it the moment Olivia entered.

"Media's still speculating. Right now the president is dying and is expected to only live 6 more months. Harrison called this morning. DC's been quiet."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Stephen's first comment, continuing to listen as he brought her up to speed of the latest developments. As of now, things were still going as planned and there continued to be no link between her and Fitz. And that's exactly the way she wanted to keep it.

For the next hour they discussed what would be done now that Olivia had been cleared by the doctor and taken off all restrictions. She explained her uncertainty on returning to Washington and felt like they were capable of handling anything that arose without her presence.

"We're staying here, Liv. We've already discussed it. Harrison and Quinn are fine in DC. We can stay here for as long as you need." Abby's words were sincere and Olivia appreciated them - more than she could express.

"I'm sorry I had to kick you out yesterday. I hope the hotel was comfortable."

"We're fine...don't stress...it's bad for you." Olivia stared into three reassuring faces. She knew they were each worried about her and assumed it was seeing her in the hospital that made them like this. Guilt began to fester inside. They had been here for nearly a month already. Surely, they weren't planning on staying the entire time she was pregnant. Something felt unsettling inside. She sat for a moment and looked around. It was strange there was no news to share- no development of some kind. Were they keeping something from her? And why did Huck jump off the computer as soon as she walked in? An overbearing feeling of uncertainty came over her. It was her guts way of letting her know they were definitely keeping something from her.

"What is going on?" Somebody better start talking. **_Now_**." Her tone was dead serious and her arms crossed. Olivia Pope wanted some answers and she wasn't leaving until she got them.

* * *

FPOV

"I have some business I need to attend to in California for a few days, I was hoping we could meet today." He purposely sounded curt and didn't care if Rowan noticed.

"I'm in the area. I can be there in ten minutes?" Rowan replied quickly. He didn't bother telling him Olivia wasn't there. He knew deep down Rowan was aware of Olivia's whereabouts at all times.

Especially since the accident.

* * *

Precisely ten minutes later Sargent Rowan Pope knocked on the door. Rowan had been on the Chicago police force for over 20 years. He was a decorated officer and well respected by the community. His pride and joy was his only child, Olivia, who he sacrificed working two jobs for just to put through law school. Fitz deeply admired him even though they didn't get along.

Rowan was everything his own father wasn't.

Fitz on some level was surprised he didn't simply let himself in considering he did own a key to the place. He opened the door and the men immediately shook hands. He felt awkward being there without Olivia but made certain his emotions displayed the opposite.

He was dressed in his police uniform as Fitz expected him to be. He had only met Rowan a few times and wondered if he purposely wore it to try and intimidate him. They exchanged pleasantries and Fitz offered him a drink, which he immediately declined. Fitz watched him look around the living room for a bit before sitting down.

"I see Secret Service outside..."

Fitz glanced towards the window and crossed his arms trying to decipher what the hidden message was behind that statement.

"They'll be with me the rest of my life..." He replied candidly.

"Well. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. The officer investigating the accident has some follow up questions for Olivia regarding the details of that day. We go way back and he shared some news that's got me concerned. I'm going to be straight with you...they suspect foul play. They don't believe it was an accident. The investigation will remain open and they're going to ask questions. Questions I know my daughter doesn't want to answer."

His demeanor was commanding on the exterior but Fitz knew it was more of a show...especially when Olivia wasn't around. He tried to process his words and felt slightly nauseous. For a split second he contemplated taking one of Olivia's pills.

Memories of seeing her in the hospital still made him feel ill inside.

"I've read the police report. And spoken to Olivia in detail about that day. The weather was bad and she wasn't feeling well. She swerved to avoid a pedestrian and hit another vehicle. Why do they..."

The door knob turned and Olivia entered, startling both gentleman. They immediately stood and could

see by the look on her face something was wrong.

"Livvie...you're pale." Fitz was instantly at her side taking her bag from her shoulder and helping her out of her coat. Rowan remained quiet and didn't interfere, allowing Fitz to care for her.

Olivia looked towards her father in surprise wondering why he was there. She still hadn't said a word to either of them and Fitz was beginning to get frightened.

"I stopped by to see how you were, honey." Rowan eventually said. Fitz could sense the worry in his voice.

He walked Olivia over to a nearby chair and motioned for her to sit. The second he let her go, she collapsed nearly falling to the ground. Fitz caught her by the waist and Rowan was instantly on his radio calling for an ambulance.

Fitz was frantic trying to wake her, calling her name repeatedly over and over again. An eternity seemed to pass when Olivia finally came to. She was lying on the floor and began to sit up.

"I'm fine, Fitz. I just need to eat."

Fitz helped her sit in a chair and motioned for Rowan to get something from the kitchen. He quickly returned and handed a few items to her. They watched Olivia eat some crackers encouraging her to drink the juice in her hand.

Eventually Olivia's color returned and she seemed to be feeling better. A siren could be heard in the distance and she turned immediately towards Rowan.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm not going to hospital." She was speaking matter-of-factly and it let Fitz know she most certainly was returning back to her old self.

_**"YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY**_ going to the hospital. Both you and the baby need to be checked out." Fitz grabbed her things and looked at Rowan who nodded his head.

"Fitz..."

"This is not up for discussion, Olivia. You're going. You're dad will take you. And I'll meet you there." He didn't wait for a response and began to help her back into her coat, now walking her towards the door.

Rowan took over once outside and helped Olivia into the car while Fitz was instantly met by Tom. Both Tom and Hal has stayed assigned to his detail after the resignation and Fitz couldn't have been more pleased. They had been waiting in the Lincoln parked outside. Fitz briskly walked right past him and headed towards the car. Hal, who had been in the passenger seat quickly got out to open the back door for him.

"Where did Ms. Pope have her meeting this morning?" He barked at the gentlemen.

Tom pressed his earpiece and spoke into his sleeve. Fitz had reservations about having Olivia followed but after what just happened he was relieved he went ahead with his intuition.

"She was at a Peete's cafe, Sir. On Clark Street."

"Take me there. **_Now_**."

* * *

Tom and Hal had no problem clearing the front portion of the cafe. It was a little past 10:00 and the morning breakfast crowd had already fizzled out. Fitz entered once the cafe was empty and stood just inside the door waiting for the owner who had been summoned.

Tom motioned towards Fitz at a back entrance and silently told him what he had already begun to suspect. Moments later a large African American man entered and instantly stopped in his tracks, staring at Fitz as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Mr. President?..." His voice was shocked and Fitz tried to control his emotions. He somehow was able to draw the politician in him out and lie through his teeth.

"You're exactly how Ms. Pope described you," he said extending his hand to him. "I missed a meeting with her this morning. And she's been gracious enough to meet me soon but I wanted to personally introduce myself before she arrived. I'm certain you were aware she was my former Communications Director...she used to rave about your coffee, constantly bragging Washington couldn't compete with you."

A wide smile spread across his face and Fitz knew his charm worked. Peete went on and on about Olivia and how good friends he was with Rowan. He explained how glad he was for her to be back in Chicago and he enjoyed seeing her come in everyday. Fitz drank every word in smiling and patting him on the back while he led all three gentleman to the private room in the back.

He was seething on the inside.

The scene that played before him was nearly comical. If he hadn't been so upset he actually would have enjoyed the chaos that his presence created. It was clear he was the LAST person OPA was expecting to see.

Fitz thanked Peete again for his hospitality and promised to visit again soon. He shook his hand and patted him again on the back as he excused himself so they could "get to work." The second he closed the door, Fitz turned and glared at the three individuals standing at attention before him. They had the decency not to speak or question his presence. All the rage he felt inside stirred so quickly he forced himself to grip the back of the chair that stood directly in front of him.

**_"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On."_**

* * *

OPOV

Olivia sat on the bed and felt déjà vu. It seemed liked yesterday she was in

the hospital hooked up to a fetal monitor. She felt highly annoyed all this fuss was being made over her and mentally kicked herself for not eating that morning. Rowan was talking on the phone and Olivia tired to rest her eyes. She had a lot to process and was beginning to miss Fitz.

For it was his love she wanted most.

"Honey...Fitz is on his way up," he said somehow reading her mind. "Don't worry...he's being brought through the back." She opened her eyes at his words and felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She didn't want him to see her like this. Rowan sat near the bed and grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Just be glad your mothers not here. You know how she would love to do another Shirley McClain impersonation." Olivia laughed out loud at his words and squeezed his hand back, thinking of how her mother acted at the DC hospital. She loved her parents so much.

The door swiftly opened and Fitz entered, immediately locking eyes with her. She saw her father out of the corner of her eye stand and walk to the other side of the room. Fitz's face was hard and Olivia knew he was angry.

They stared at one another for a long moment and his face transformed from anger to worry to despair. Within seconds he was instantly by her side wrapping her up in his arms.

"I can't keep seeing you like this..." She could hear the agony in his voice and it broke her heart. He spoke into her hair and gently kissed her temple several times. She felt his hand travel to her stomach and rub it gently. Tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled him closer in.

"How are you feeling?" His face was concerned and she lovingly touched his cheek.

"We're fine. A bit dehydrated but completely fine."

Fitz stood and looked at the fetal monitor. His hands were in his pockets and Olivia took a moment to admire the view. He was wearing dark slacks with a matching coat. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he didn't have a tie on. He looked semi casual and the image made her heart ache.

Her doctor entered and immediately took everyone's attention. His eyes transformed to Fitz and then Rowan where he seemed to exchange a look of some kind. Olivia was certain Rowan had spoken to him about who would be stopping by.

"You're being discharged, Olivia. I'm going to recommend you take your pre-natal vitamin at night. That should help with your morning nausea. You need three meals a day. And lots of water." He smiled at the last few words and checked her vitals one more time before removing the small white circles taped to her stomach.

Fitz watched her like a hawk but remained quiet. He seemed to be deep in thought and worry consumed his face again. She knew it was going to be a long rest of the night.

* * *

The car ride home was filled with tension. She could tell Fitz was holding back his anger and purposely not saying what was on his mind. Olivia was so preoccupied with the lack of contact inside the vehicle she didn't notice Abby's rental car parked next door.

Fitz opened the door for Olivia and took her things from her like he did earlier that very day. She headed for the kitchen when she saw Huck, Abby and Stephen sitting at her dining room table.

"What is this...an intervention?" She spat sarcastically." She glared at Fitz and now understood why he took so long to meet them at the hospital. He stood at the end of the table but didn't speak. His jaw line twitched and he placed his hands into his pockets. Olivia knew that look too well.

It meant she would be dealt with later.

Stephen opened the same laptop Huck was looking at that morning and began talking when her front door suddenly opened. It was Tom announcing Rowan was on his way up.

Olivia shot another stare at Fitz who slightly nodded his head from side to side at her. It was his way of telling her not to bring Tom up right now. She couldn't believe he was having secret service stand guard outside her door like that. If she weren't pregnant she would've poured herself a glass of wine. But since she, sulking seemed like the next best option.

Once Rowan arrived he joined them at the large table and sat next to Abby after warmly greeting everyone. Stephen looked to Fitz who nodded in his direction. Olivia suddenly had the urge to throw her arms up in the air. She exhaled loudly and made it clear she was highly agitated.

"Honey...we all need to be on the same page about this. We just want you safe." Her fathers words rang into the air and pierced her heart. It was true. She felt as if she were at a crossroad and what she decided to do at this very moment would make all the difference. She couldn't put her needs and wants first any longer...she was responsible for someone else now. Everyone in this room loved her and she needed to bring herself down a peg. What Rowan said was true...they ALL needed be on the same page.

There was simply too much at stake.

"This is the footage we showed you this morning. Huck's been working on reconstructing the image all day. It's still too blurry but if you see here, she was clearly pushed into the street. Someone was timing this."

Olivia watched the video and Fitz was suddenly at her side. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. She was grateful for the support because she felt like fainting again. Fitz linked fingers with hers and squeezed.

"What do we do now?" She asked aloud, not looking at anyone in particular. She knew after what happened today she wasn't in any shape to make decisions. It was a humbling moment for her but one that needed to be made. The room was quiet for a short time until Fitz eventually spoke and answered her.

"Obviously we need to find whoever pushed that woman. But your dad has some information he needs to share too."

"The woman you avoided hitting has disappeared. No one has seen her since she was released from the hospital that night." Rowan's voice was strained and Olivia sat down at his words. This was becoming too much for her to process.

"Stephen and I are going to fly back in the morning. Harrison and Quinn have already started a search. Huck will stay and help Secret Service. We don't think there's a threat here but we need to be certain." Abby reached across the table and extended her arm to Olivia.

"Thank you all for coming. I think Olivia needs to rest now, Fitz blurted, cutting Abby off. He began walking to the door and everyone starting standing at the table...everyone except Olivia. She remained seated while expressing her appreciation to everyone before they left. Fitz opened the door and shook everyone's hand as they exited and watched him exchange a few words with Huck.

Once the house was empty she watched him take his coat off and roll his sleeves up. He walked directly into the kitchen and began taking a few pans from the bottom cabinet out.

"Are you cooking?" She asked, trying to hide the amusement from her voice.

"Three meals a day," he quickly replied over his shoulder.

Olivia smiled at his words while lovingly rolling her eyes. She rubbed her stomach and looked down. She still wasn't showing and it slightly worried her. She was three months...shouldn't she be showing by now? Abby bought her a pregnancy book but she hadn't made any time to read it.

_And it was that reality that suddenly made her realize a change of priorities needed to occur._

"Go change into something comfortable." Fitz called from the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her and she suddenly stood making her way towards the kitchen instead.

Fitz took one look at her and stopped what he was doing, swallowing her against him.

"I will not let anything EVER happen to you or this baby. But you have to be strong, Livvie. The stress isn't good." Olivia couldn't stop her tears from falling and Fitz scooped her up off the ground at her first gasp for air. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried this hard.

Fitz carried her into the bedroom and helped her undress, allowing her to cry freely. Eventually she calmed and went into the bathroom to freshen herself up. Fitz ran her a warm bath and left her there to relax before returning to the kitchen. She eventually closed her eyes and rested her head against the marble behind her, trying to push the fear inside away.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz couldn't stay still. He was feeling so many emotions he thought for certain he was close to having an anxiety attack. A million thoughts raced through his head while he tried to calm himself down. Seeing Olivia in the hospital again nearly sent him over the edge. Why was she pushing herself like this? And why did she feel the need to lie to him?

He untucked his shirt and headed to the dining room when he decided to put on some music instead. They both needed to relax and he hoped a candlelit dinner would do the trick. He was in the middle of setting the table when he suddenly sensed her. She was wearing a long black robe and it was untied, exposing her entire front body to him. He immediately stopped in his tracks and gawked.

"I'm not touching you until you've eaten..." He finally said. He felt himself become so hard so fast he had to clear his throat before speaking. Olivia walked to him and kissed him gently on the cheek purposely brushing her breast against his chest.

"But you will touch me... I need to feel close to you." She searched his eyes and Fitz stepped back subconsciously putting the plates in front of him as an imaginary barrier.

This woman was going to be the death of him.

He quickly made his way back into the kitchen and made them each a plate of food. Olivia changed the music and Fitz heard a Ray Charles melody softly playing in the background. When he returned Olivia was sitting at a chair, her robe now tied up and covering her completely. The image of her swollen breasts were now stuck in his mind and it took every ounce of his willpower not to throw her on the floor and fuck the living shit out of her.

Once the food was presented in front of Olivia she quickly began to eat. He was pleased to see her appetite was good despite the predicament they were in. Fitz watched her intently and inhaled his own plate. He knew she purposely wore a robe and nothing else in front of him. How he was managing to control himself was beyond him. He could feel ever part of his body reacting to her and his desire for her grew by the second.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia's stomach eagerly appreciated the pasta Fitz cooked for her. Her mind began to drift of stories he shared about him as a child and helping his mother in the kitchen. His mother never really had to cook but encouraged him to help prepare meals often anyway. She knew his childhood was extremely privileged and she was grateful to his mother for not allowing him to grow up without knowing basic kitchen skills.

She could feel Fitz's eyes on her and hoped he didn't think she had lost her mind. She had no idea why she craved him the way she did. Her emotions were completely scattered and similar to that of a childhood see-saw you could find on any playground. She felt scared and worried, yet wanted to be held and made love to... and she simply couldn't explain why. Out of nowhere another thought creeped it. A thought she had tried all day to push down and ignore.

_Who would want her dead?_

This unsettling thought remained at the forefront of her mind until her last bite of food was taken. She looked up and Fitz had already finished eating and was watching her. His face was filled with love and the events of the day began to unfold in her mind. The way he took care of her - what he sacrificed for her- she simply didn't feel worthy. Another thought creeped into her conscious and she couldn't help but ask the question that now burned into her mind.

"What what is like...after you found my letter?"

The question caused him to immediately break eye contact with her and it spoke volumes. A pained look took hold and she could see the despair in his eyes.

"I don't ever want to feel that again, Olivia."

"Tell me," she quickly replied, her tone soft and pleading. Although she didn't want to hear his response she knew deep down the answer to her own question. What if someone got scared enough of his reaction to her resignation...scared enough to want the threat gone. Permanently.

"Come here." His words interrupted her thoughts and studied him for a moment, slightly annoyed he was avoiding the question.

"Olivia, _Come. Here._" His voice was stern and everything inside her grew needy.

She stood and moved the dishes in front of her to the side. All rationale left her and she suddenly found herself on top of the table crawling to him. Fitz stood and the moment she was within arms reach he untied her robe, exposing her body once again to him. He looked down and stared her up and down for a long while before softly grazing her stomach with his finger tips.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind. Your mouth...your breasts...and especially this." His hands made an imaginary line starting with her lips and traveled down in between her thighs. He spoke each word so slowly and deeply it made the hairs on the back of her head stand.

"But telling you isn't the same as making you _feel_ it. I would close my eyes at night and retrace your entire body in my head over and over again..."

Fitz pulled the string on her robe off and folded it in half. She watched him tie it around her eyes and the last thing she saw before being blindfolded was the mixture of lust and despair on his face. She now was kneeled on the table in complete darkness before him, her breathing growing heavy and erratic.

"You want to know what it was like...imagine wanting to kiss something so badly but not being able to. Wanting to taste the persons tongue and not being able to get the softness of it's touch out of your mind..." She felt Fitz lick her seductively on her lips and then down her neckline.

"Imagine wanting to touch something so badly, something so beautiful that can harden so quickly..." He fondled her nipples with his fingers in a repeated pattern until they became erect. Her insides were burning for him and without realizing she began to stimulate her clit with her own hand begging for a release.

"But the worst was missing your sound and the way you would beg to come...and the way you screamed my name...especially how you called out for God when I did this..." Fitz raised her bottom off the table and wrapped her legs around his waist. She suddenly felt his middle finger slowly penetrate her backside in a slow delicate pattern. Her arms were holding onto him for dear life and everything seemed to turn into slow motion as she felt Fitz massage her most private area in the most sexual manner.

She heard his belt come undone and knew he was pushing his pants down with his free hand. Within seconds he was entering her slowly, keeping his finger tightly tucked inside her flower.

**_"Please God...help me..._**" Were the words that became her mantra. He was everywhere, consuming her in every possible way, as he had so many times before. Her walls were slick and he had no problem filling himself deeply inside. Fitz's thrusts were gentle and with each movement she was completely at his mercy.

Her first orgasm was quick and she buried her face into his neck, the make shift blindfold coming off her eyes immediately. Her robe was still half on and Fitz was semi clothed and from the outside looking in you would think they were two teenagers starved for each others body.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz gently removed his finger and sat down on the chair, bringing Olivia down onto his lap. He was still inside her and on the verge of reaching his own euphoria. They sat their quiet for a moment and he listened to her breathing even out trying not worry if he was pushing her too much. It was his only way to truly explain what it was like being without her. If she knew what his behavior was like she may think less of him or worse be afraid of how quickly he could spiral into self destruction.

He knew she was his downfall, his one weakness. But he loved her and wasn't that worth anything? He kissed the side of her cheek and pushed her closer into him, her body beginning to come back to life and grind into him with her own slow rhythm.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, unable to hold his worry any longer. They were now eye to eye and Olivia frowned at his question.

"Don't hate me..." She said, her forehead pressed against his lips. He would never understand how they could have such intimidate conversations while making love.

He never experienced that with anyone before.

"It's you who should hate me."

He pulled her closer into him, his thrusts picking up speed, holding onto her with everything he had. He wanted desperately to let her know he would always protect her...and their unborn child.

And that her life was precious to so many.

They continued making love in her dining room; the place that earlier housed all the people that loved Olivia and supported them as a couple. The meeting was a representation of what could be when a family sticks together and protects their own. And even though he was terrified deep inside, he felt a settling hope things would indeed work out and eventually be okay.


	3. Chapter 3: Have Some Faith

_Chapter 3: Have Some Faith _

_Faith: (n) confidence or trust in a person or thing_

* * *

OPOV

Olivia awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. She slightly stretched and pushed the covers off her body. It was a new day and for the first time in her pregnancy she didn't wake up running to the toilet. The bed next to her was empty and she couldn't help but smile. She knew Fitz was serious about _"three meals a day_" and the thought of him slaving away in the kitchen nearly made her heart explode.

She quickly freshened up in the bathroom before making her way into the kitchen. Fitz was wearing black shorts and t-shirt and looked as if he had just returned from the gym. She quickly checked the time and saw it was nearly 9:30.

"Morning, baby."

"Did you run this morning?" She replied, gently caressing his back. He smelled of sweat and the outdoors and the imagine of him working out sent her libido into overdrive.

"5 miles...it will be ready soon."

He was hovered over a stove cooking bacon and the sight of it made Olivia's stomach growl. She decided to fix herself a glass of juice and set the table for two as yesterday's events returned to the forefront of her mind. She was soon headed back into the kitchen when her telephone rang.

The caller ID flashed a Washington area code.

She picked up the phone and was warmly greeted by a gentleman's voice. He explained he was from the DC police department and also a friend of her fathers. They needed to ask her some follow up questions and wanted to arrange a meeting. They offered to fly to Chicago and meet her in person.

Olivia glanced at Fitz who was watching her from the kitchen. She decided to be honest with the officer and explain she was pregnant and not feeling well, requesting a phone conference instead. She knew this would be the only way Fitz could safely be present. By the end of the conversation they agreed to speak again later that evening at 6:00. This would give her time to make arrangements if she wanted a lawyer or her father to be present.

When she hung up the phone she met a piercing set of blue eyes behind her.

"They're moving fast, Livvie. I wonder if there's a suspect..."

They walked back into the dining room and sat down. Fitz had prepared two plates for them and although he kept talking, all she could think about were bacon and eggs.

She was starving.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz watched Olivia take a big bite of food. She was wearing the same robe from the night before except her hair was now curly and she looked well rested. They had showered last night together before going to bed and he was pleased to see her feeling so well.

"They just have some more questions. Don't worry...I'm a fairly good lawyer. I think I will be able to handle them," she said between mouthfuls. He couldn't help but smile at her confidence.

"Are you going to call your dad?"

He watched Olivia ponder the question while she continued to eat. A thousands thoughts were going through his head, predominately the one that dealt with his inevitable trip to California.

"I'll give him a call later. But I'm sure he'll already know about the meeting. Have you decided when your heading to the east coast?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I'd like to ask Reed to stay here while I'm gone. It will be an overnight trip...at the most. Secret Service will be with me and I'm not comfortable leaving you here with _just_ Huck." His tone was serious and he silently prayed she didn't argue with him over this.

"You know Huck's background, Fitz. He's probably the person_ I'M MOST s_afest with," she replied, nearly laughing.

"I don't disagree, Olivia but he's one person and needs to sleep. He can't stay awake 24 hours on his own. I won't take the risk." He wasn't going to back down and he could tell Olivia sensed it.

"When's the last time you've spoken to him? I didn't even realize you two still kept in touch." She was now finished eating and he nearly mentioned how impressed he was that she cleaned her plate but finally thought against it.

"He's been my best friend since grade-school. Of course we do."

* * *

Morgan Winston Reed had been Fitzgerald's best friend since the sixth grade. His father was an oil man and was considered to be_ 'new money_', which meant he worked his way up the ladder the old fashion way to become a financial success. He attended private school with Fitz until college and then met up again when they both joined the navy. Fitz's specialty was planes and Reed's specialty was combat, which is why he was later chosen into the Seal Academy. He discharged from the military after the war and took over his fathers oil business. Fitz knew he could handle anything that threatened Olivia...but more importantly he was someone that could be _trusted._

It was a little after 1:00 when Fitz decided to give his friend a call.

"Get your ass on a plane to Chicago. I need your help," Fitz immediately told the voice on the other end. A long pause followed before his friend eventually responded.

"Fitzy? It's been a long time brother!" He replied. Fitz rolled his eyes at the nickname. Reed heard his mother call him that one time and never let him forget it.

The men exchanged small talk before Fitz finally explained the purpose of him calling. He didn't want to get into specifics over the phone but made it clear it was an urgent matter and he truly needed his assistance. After a few more details were hashed out, Reed agreed to fly in the next morning and stay for a few days.

Fitz couldn't have been more relieved.

Olivia came into the bedroom just as Fitz ended the call with his friend. She sat next to him on the bed and wrapped her hand around his left bicep. He immediately kissed the top of her head.

"He'll be on the first flight tomorrow. I'll fly out early afternoon and hopefully back by dinner on Thursday."

"I have a check up Friday...there's a chance we could find out the gender. Is that something you even want to know?" He noticed apprehension in her voice and hoped nothing was bothering her.

"Do you want me to be there?" He asked instead of answering her question.

She remained quiet for a moment and he studied her profile. She seemed to stare at nothing in particular and it was at that moment he knew something was bothering her.

"Hey"...he spoke softly, turning her face towards his. "What's wrong?"

* * *

OPOV

Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes and felt overwhelmed. It hadn't even been a week since his resignation and major decisions were needing to be made. Fitz was on his way to California and didn't even feel safe leaving her alone. Not to mention a decision needed to be made regarding the next doctors appointment. It was a time when they should be rejoicing but instead she was worried about someone finding the real reason why the President of the United States stepped down from office.

It was a lot to digest.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, her subconscious taking over asking him what she was most afraid of. "This has to be an adjustment..."

Fitz turned her entire body towards him, pulling her legs around to straddle his waist. Her personal space had been invaded and they were now nose to nose. He smelled freshly showered and she nuzzled the stubble growing on his cheek.

"Don't do this. I'm not looking backwards, Livvie...the decisions been made."

His words sank in and she tried to push her deepest fear down inside. What if he ended up resenting her- later down the road. Could their love survive it?

"Have some faith in me, Olivia...in us...please." He kissed her softly on the cheek several times as he spoke and like a switch an internal flame turned on inside and took over. Everything became gray and the craving for him uncontrollable. She began to kiss him down his neck line, slowly licking his skin until she reached his chest.

You've been so gentle with me, Fitz...too gentle. I can handle more."

"Jesus, Livvie..." She could hear the turmoil in his voice and knew she was asking a lot from him. There was no rationale to her wanting him this way; yet she couldn't shake the feeling. She wasn't made of glass and knew he was being overly cautious with her.

They began to undress one another and before too much thought could be given, she turned herself around to him, somehow trying to mentally tell him she wanted more. She felt him grab her hair, pulling her backwards against his chest. And she immediately closed her eyes at the contact.

It was exactly what she wanted.

"You know I can't be the way I want to..." He spoke deeply into her temple. "But maybe we can compromise."

He parted her legs with his knees, bending her over so she was on all fours. Her breathing quickened and she felt herself slightly trembling at his touch. He was caressing her back lightly in no particular pattern when he suddenly bent down behind her and forcefully entered his tongue into her pussy. It took her so off guard he had to steady her hips so she wouldn't fall.

She screamed his name loudly begging him not to stop. He continued the tortuous rhythm until she climaxed, her arms rapidly growing weak. He instantly pulled out of her not allowing her orgasm to fully last- much to her disappointment.

His penis was suddenly inside her and she nearly collapsed onto the bed. Every thrust was long and exquisitely perfected yet gentle and somehow nurturing. The sensation was more than she could bare and her body was on overdrive. Her arms now on fire were about to give when she felt him pull her hair backwards again, now matching every thrust.

It was of course his way of compromising.

All sense of surroundings left Olivia and her desire to climax took on a life of it's own. She couldn't yell or scream or even make a sound- yet her insides felt the opposite. Her scalp tingled as wave after wave of warmth covered her from head to toe.

Somehow Fitz sensed her limit and pulled her up by the waist eventually emptying himself into her. They were now both on their knees, each of them panting heavily. Fitz kissed her softly on the ear, nuzzling the base of her neck. He held onto her until she calmed for a some time and eventually asked her what she already knew weighed heavily on his mind.

"Are you alright, baby? Was it enough?"

Olivia reached behind her and cupped his cheek before turning around to face him. He readjusted himself from the bed and pulled her closer in, her legs once again straddling his waist.

"You will always be enough."

* * *

FPOV

Fitz and Olivia sat on the couch snuggled next to one another. It was a little after 4:00 in the afternoon and both were trying not to think about the 6:00 phone call that would be taking place soon. Olivia lay against his chest, her legs crossed long ways in front of her. She was reading the book, _What to Expect When Your Expecting_, that Abby bought her a few weeks ago and also discussing possible baby names.

"Does she seriously think we'd name a baby that?" Fitz asked nearly spitting his drink out. Olivia was sharing the conversation she had with her mother about baby names and he was enjoying making Olivia laugh with his commentary.

When Olivia's cell phone rang they at first didn't hear it. The laughter in the living room was contagious and they were too busy enjoying the moment. After several minutes of no answer the land line rang, startling them both.

"It's the office," Olivia said looking at the caller ID. She pressed a button before answering placing it on speaker.

"It's Olivia...you have us on speaker." They listened intently to Abby share the following information.

"Liv, we have some information. The woman who was pushed used a fake name at the hospital. We got a hold of her fingerprints and finally found a match. Her name is Susan Dansberry."

Fitz froze trying to jog his memory. The name sounded extremely familiar but he couldn't place it for the life of him. Before he could give it more thought Abby continued giving them more information.

"Olivia, there's more. Susan supposedly died over ten years ago."

Fitz remained quiet for the duration of the phone call, trying to recall why the name sounded so familiar. Olivia told them about the phone conference at 6:00 and Fitz's plan to leave for California the next afternoon. Before they hung up, Fitz spoke requesting two things: a list of donors that donated to his campaign and where in California the woman was living before her death.

"She was living in Santa Barbara." Abby replied also telling him the list would be faxed over within the hour. Olivia ended the call and immediately looked at him.

"She's from your hometown." Olivia said, her voice in disbelief. "That can't be a coincidence."

No baby, it's definitely not."

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for such a short chapter :( and cannot thank you enough for supporting this story. To answer some questions- there will be no SL or character after season one mentioned in this story. However, I will be exploring Fitz having friends as well as his relationship with his parents. _


	4. Chapter 4: Say It

_Chapter 4: Say It_

_"Don't worry if you're making waves simply by being yourself. The moon does it all the time." -S. Stabile_

* * *

FPOV

"Fitzy...it's been way too long!"

Fitz held the door open for his long time friend and looked him over. His face seemed tired; more exposed to the harshness of the real world. They embraced for a moment and Fitz gave him a few firm pats on the back.

The gentleman made their way to living room and Fitz immediately offered him a drink. Reed wasted no time wanting to know the details of why he had been summoned on such short notice.

"This have anything to do with you resigning?" He asked, after a taking a long sip of bourbon. He sat down on large oversized chair across from Fitz.

"I'm honestly not sure...there's a lot going on..." Fitz cleared his throat and seemed uncertain on how to begin; eventually figuring his ex wife was a good starting point.

"I'm divorcing Mellie." Reeds eyes narrowed at his words and he watched his friend take another drink.

"Olivia?" Was all he responded.

Fitz inhaled slowly at the name and knew his friend would make the connection. Reed met Olivia once when he was governor. A few of his Navy friends surprised him during a campaign stop in Texas and Olivia didn't let the opportunity pass. She arranged for a quick interview with the former veterans and it created a media frenzy. They couldn't get enough of the former Navy soldiers and people across the nation took notice...especially woman.

After the interview Fitz invited his friends to join him and the campaign staff to a late night dinner. They became enamored with Olivia, as most men were, and Fitz made it clear she was off limits. He explained it was politics and he couldn't risk losing her so close to the presidential election but Reed saw right through him. He never openly spoke about it but Fitz knew.

Those who knew him best could Olivia meant the world to him.

"Liv was in an accident about a month ago. What we thought was a combination of bad weather and not feeling well had turned into something more. The police are involved and apparently they believe someone was trying to harm her."

He couldn't bring himself to say the word kill and he knew Reed understood what he meant. He continued explaining the few details regarding the case and his friend listened intently. Few questions were asked and Fitz appreciated the fact Reed was well equipped in reading between the lines.

"Is Olivia ok? You mentioned she wasn't feeling well..." Reed asked when he finally finished.

Fitz stood at the question and poured himself another drink. He pointed the crystal decanter towards his friends direction and watched him shake his head no at the gesture. Once his glass was full again he returned to his seat and answered.

"We're expecting. And yes, she's fine."

If Reed was surprised in this revelation he didn't show it. But Fitz knew his friend well and he was trained to not show emotion. Silence took over for a few moments and he could tell he was processing what was shared.

"That's why your going home...your old man doesn't know, does he?"

* * *

OPOV

Olivia stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked her body over carefully. She had just woken up from a mid morning nap when she heard Fitz greet their guest in the other room. Her breasts were incredibly swollen and her nipples wide. She couldn't help but touch them softly in complete fascination of how quickly her body was changing.

Her stomach was somewhat different but not by much. For the next few minutes she made a few mental notes of questions she had for the doctor. The first being- why she wasn't really looking pregnant considering she was twelve weeks along.

Once she felt comfortable, she decided to dress and head to the living room. Nerves began to settle in at the thought of seeing Fitz's best friend. She had only met him once and knew then Reed could tell something was going on between them. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the memory.

When his group of friends surprised him in Texas a few of them were being overly flirtatious and it clearly irritated Fitz. Despite Olivia's efforts of downplaying the situation, she couldn't stop Fitz from making it clear to his former Navy buddies Olivia was off limits. Even though Fitz told her Reed never once brought her up to him they were both convinced he specifically could sense something was definitely going on between them.

Olivia looked herself over once more in the mirror and finally made her way out of the bedroom. As soon as the door opened she heard Fitz's voice. He was speaking low and she couldn't make out what he was saying. The moment she saw them, they both stood and Fitz immediately walked over towards her. He flashed her a small smile and gestured for her to join them. Reed extended his hand and Olivia shook it.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice...it means a lot to us." He was exactly the way she remembered him to be...tall, muscular and rough around the edges.

Small talk was exchanged for a while and Olivia was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable she was with him. It also brought her great joy watching Fitz. He seemed relaxed and it made her happy watching the exchange between them.

The men began to discuss their old Navy days and Olivia took the opportunity to really study Reed. His face seemed tired, almost haunted and she wondered why he never married or had children. He was very good looking and well off but lived a life alone and the thought suddenly saddened her.

Without thinking she reached out and wrapped her fingers around Fitz's arm, pulling him closer in. He paused in mid sentence and turned to look at her, no doubt making certain she was ok. She purposely kept her eyes solely on Reed and eventually Fitz resumed the conversation, after kissing her temple softly.

The gesture did not go unnoticed.

A knock sounded on the door and Tom entered, letting Fitz know they would be departing soon. Olivia checked the time and knew her parents would also be arriving. Her father insisted they spend the night while Fitz was gone and although she appreciated the gesture, she knew it would give her little time with Reed. There were things she wanted to ask him and knew if her parents were there that certainly wouldn't be a possibility.

Fitz stood and excused himself. Olivia knew he had a few things packed and was more than likely finishing up what he started that morning. Nervously, she checked her watch again and stood, making her way to the kitchen. She would normally be pouring herself a glass of wine right about now, but since she was pregnant, she poured herself a glass of water instead.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" She called into the other room. It wasn't the best topic of conversation but she wasn't certain what else to ask. Olivia had the fridge door open and was bent down looking in when she heard Reed enter the room.

"Fitz is a good man. I've known him half my life...I hope you really love him. Because he's sacrificing a lot."

She immediately stood up at his words and shut the refrigerator door, turning to face him. His presence took her off guard and although she took slight offense to what he asked, she knew by the look on his face it was coming from a place of love.

"He IS sacrificing a lot. I've sacrificed a lot too. He's one of the best things that's ever happened to me, Reed. And so is this baby. And to answer your question- Yes. I do love him."

She decided to purposely mention the baby because she was certain Fitz more than likely already shared that news. And also because it was the God's honest truth. She crossed her arms and stood her ground waiting for him to reply. After a few moments, Fitz reappeared, surprising them both.

"You ok?" Fitz immediately asked. She found the question endearing, as well as his constant concern for her.

"We're fine..." Olivia replied. She was about to offer Fitz some food before he left when another knock sounded at the door.

Olivia's parents had arrived.

Maya immediately rushed to her daughter and gushed on how beautiful she looked, bypassing everyone in the room. Her mothers overbearing ways was something you had to get used to. Unfortunately, Olivia hadn't come to terms with that aspect yet.

Once her mother finished her somewhat annoying fuss, she turned her attention to both men who were still standing in the kitchen.

"Fitzgerald...you better be taking good care of her."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her mothers words. She insisted on calling Fitz by his full name and it drove her crazy. The man she loved walked over towards her and pulled her to him.

"I am. Can't you see she's glowing..." He said, kissing her gingerly on the cheek. She could feel her face grow flush, her body growing alive inside. She quickly tried to change the subject now that all eyes were on her.

"Dad, we have a name on the woman I nearly hit. Have you been updated?"

It was a quick mood changer and for a split second she felt bad for bringing it up. She simply didn't want the attention and it was honestly the only thing she could think of. Anytime her body was near Fitz it began to gravitate towards him. She couldn't stop herself and didn't try to resist his pull on her anymore. A diversion technique was exactly what was needed...and it worked.

All attention was now focused on the new piece of information. Reed was introduced to Olivia's parents and Huck was also asked to join the discussion. Nearly twenty minutes passed when Fitz interrupted everyone by announcing he needed a moment alone with Olivia before he left for California.

Once alone in the bedroom Fitz couldn't get the door closed fast enough. Olivia's back was quickly pinned against it and Fitz hovered closely above. Her equilibrium was caught off balance as warmth suddenly spread through her body.

Fitz constantly had that affect on her.

"I need to properly kiss your lips goodbye before I leave," he breathed heavily into her hair.

"Fitz...my parents are in the other room."

She watched him slightly graze his lips against hers and the anticipation of his mouth on hers left flutters in her stomach. Without thinking, she licked her lips then felt confusion when his face completely disappeared. Fitz slowly bent down in front of her and began to unzip her pants. Suddenly his words came to the forefront of her mind.

_"...properly kiss your lips goodbye."_

Of course he wasn't referring to the lips on her mouth. Olivia leaned her head against the door and tried to stay quiet. Her panties were now around her ankles and her breathing was becoming sporadic. Fitz slowly lifted one leg over his shoulder and looked up at her. His face was reassuring, putting her mind quickly at ease. She looked down at him and caressed his cheek just as he steadied her into place. Within seconds her slit parted and he was inside.

"_Fitz...please."_

His tongue was lethal; that perfect combination of aggressive yet soft and there wasn't an area he didn't completely explore or caress each time it entered her. She grabbed onto his hair and finally allowed her body to grow limp. Everything about him was intoxicating and left her wanting more.

"Say it." He commanded, pulling his tongue out for a moment to speak, only to plunge it right back inside her more deeper than before.

"I love you..." Olivia whispered, telling him exactly the words he wanted to hear. She felt the vibration of his moan radiate through her inner walls and it completely sent her over the edge.

"**_PLEASE_**."

She desperately tried to stifle the sounds coming out of her body. The warmth covered her like a blanket and she could feel the perspiration building against her skin.

Moments later Fitz stood and kissed his way back upward, her juices now being subtly spread onto her clothing. She watched the contentment on his face flash before her, his lips now glistening with her fluid in the most provocative manner.

"Proper kiss...huh?" She breathed out, pulling her pants back up and fastening them into place.

"It's your parting gift to me." He teased.

Fitz made his way about the room finally gathering his belongings, acting as if what they just experienced was an everyday, ordinary occurrence. She watched him shuffle through one overnight bag and his briefcase. Seeing the items in his hand made the reality of the moment set in.

"I'll call you tonight and will be back before dinner tomorrow." His face flashed her a 'do not worry' look and she knew he was somehow reading her mind.

"Say it."

Olivia was still leaned against the door, her body simply unable to move. She watched as he stopped rummaging through a drawer to look her way. Within seconds he was at her side again, his lips inches away from hers. The smell of her insides returned with his close proximity and it took everything inside her not to pull his pants down and return the favor.

"I love you...both of you."

His hand caressed her stomach and tears instinctively formed in her eyes. Olivia threw her arms around him as his lips finally met hers. It was only for 24 hours but deep down she knew time apart from him would feel like an eternity.

* * *

FPOV

The drive up the long and narrow path to the Grant Estate was as daunting as Fitz remembered it. Many years had past since he visited his parents home and he couldn't remember the last time he had been there alone. He was usually with either Mellie or the children and traveling alone made him feel a loneliness he wasn't expecting. He had just finished touching base with Reed who informed him Olivia and parents were doing fine. Fitz ended the call and tried to calm his nerves,focusing on the task ahead.

He closed his eyes and the memory of his last encounter with his father came to mind. He had just been elected President and instead of his father congratulating him, Jerry spent his time making certain Fitz knew what was expected. A very long list of Grant donors were directly tied to Jerry and many promises were made in order to get his son in office.

And with Fitz's resignation, many promises would now be broken.

He shifted uncomfortably at the first sight of the large house. It looked the same...beautiful, over abundant, and inviting. However, it was the inside that actually showed it's true colors. His mother and father had been unhappily married for many, many years. It was no secret Jerry was a womanizer who had done his fair share of cheating. He never understood why his mother put up with his infidelity but he knew he certainly wasn't one to talk or point fingers. He couldn't help but feel like he was following in his fathers footsteps when he acted on his feelings with Olivia.

His worst fear was that he would end being like the man who raised him.

The black Cadillac finally pulled up to the front mahogany door and his door opened immediately. The moment he had been dreading these past few weeks had finally arrived. One of their many servants suddenly greeted him, much to his surprise. Yet his mother was standing inside the doorway just as he expected.

Genevieve Catherine Grant was one of the single most important woman in his life. He was exactly like her, and she never let an opportunity go by without reminding him so. She held both arms open to Fitz, who immediately kissed her cheek hello.

"How's Olivia? Is she feeling well?"

His mother knew about their relationship and about the baby. She was the only person he confided in during the accident and he will never forget the comfort she have him from thousands of miles away.

"She's doing well, mother."

They made their way into the formal living room when Fitz saw the small chest sitting on the carpet near the sofa. He hadn't seen the chest in years and instantly bent down to open it.

"I retrieved it from the attic a few days ago," his mother said behind him.

Fitz opened the top and years worth of memories stared back at him. Old photographs, memorabilia, and other special items were inside and the site of them tugged at his heart.

"Mellie was never the sentimental type..."

"I'll take them with me," Fitz said, cutting his mother off. "She will want them."

He turned to look at her and she nodded in his direction. It meant a lot to him she thought of this. It really made him realize his mother truly understood his relationship with Olivia. And how special it was.

Fitz walked over to the corner of the room and poured himself a drink. Another servant appeared and asked Mrs. Grant when she wanted dinner served. She turned to look at Fitz who shook his head, letting her know he wouldn't be staying that long. Once the servant was dismissed, she quickly excused herself.

"Mother...does the name Susan Dansberry mean anything to you?"

He immediately knew from her reaction, she too recognized the name.

"Susan passed away some years ago, dear...why do you ask?"

"They ran the prints of the woman Olivia avoided in the accident and the prints belonged to her. Either she's really not dead or there's a leak in the Washington Police Department. And that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Genevieve sat down on the sofa and looked across the room. He couldn't read her expression so he decided to keep asking questions.

"How did you know Susan, mother?"

Before she was able to answer, his father appeared and the topic of Susan Dansberry quickly ceased. His presence was equally commanding and Fitz took a few steps back, wanting to put more distance between them.

"You have some nerve showing your face here," he spat. Fitz heard his mother gasp at the comment, her head quickly snapping in his direction.

"**_GERALD! DO NOT TALK..."_**

"Mother, please." Fitz interrupted her for the second time. "I'm one big disappointment in his eyes. I always have been. And we both know, I always will be."

He eyed his father disdainfully and took a long drink. Tension filled the room and Fitz suddenly regretted coming all this way.

"You've cost this family a lot of money. Not to mention the Grant name has become a laughing stock across the nation. I practically drove you myself down Pennsylvania Avenue- you were **HANDED** the** WHITE HOUSE- HANDED! **And the second your girlfriend resigns you cry like a baby and **THROW IT ALL AWAY! YOU'RE NOT A MAN! YOU'VE DISGRACED THIS FAMILY AND I'LL MAKE CERTAIN YOU DONT SEE A CENT OF YOUR TRUST!"**

Fitz swallowed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the nearest end table. He had heard these words his father screamed at him so many times they didn't affect him the way they once did any loner. He simply wasn't giving him the satisfaction.

He just wasn't worth it.

"Olivia's pregnant. And I've filed for divorce. I'm here to meet my lawyer and settle a few more details with the ranch. This is the last time we'll speak, father. The only reason why I'm here now is to look you in the eye and make sure you hear me when I say I don't owe you a **_GODDAMN_** thing anymore! You can have your precious money...I'm finally rid of you. I'm finally free."

Fitz didn't wait for his father to respond before making his way to Genevieve. He kissed her cheek goodbye and whispered into her ear how much he loved her. She squeezed his hand tightly and promised to visit both him and Olivia soon.

Gerald Grant turned his face away from his son and didn't speak a word. Fitz bypassed him and made his way back out the door letting Secret Service know he wanted the chest inside taken back to Chicago. The moment he slid into the back seat of the Cadillac, he pulled out his cell phone. His hands were shaking and the adrenaline he was feeling earlier finally began to release throughout his body.

He pushed the first button and anxiously awaited to hear Olivia's voice on the other end.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia sat across from her mother busily looking through catalogues. They were picking out different color schemes for the nursery when she heard her phone vibrating nearby. She quickly excused herself and made her way into the bedroom for some privacy. It was nearly 7:00 and had been anxiously awaiting Fitz's call.

The second she heard his voice, she knew he was upset.

"You shouldn't have faced that alone, Fitz. I should be there with you now." She had no idea what actually happened but the sound of his voice tore her up inside.

"Let's talk about anything else, please. How are you? Are you feeling ok?"

Olivia exhaled into the receiver and stared at the ground below. She was desperate to help him yet didn't know how to take his pain away. She imagined his face and knew the agony he must be going through.

"We're picking out some nursery colors. I was thinking something neutral...you know in case we have another baby down the road."

"You're already planning another child..." She could hear the surprise in his voice and hoped he was smiling. And that she was somehow helping.

"Fitz...money will never be an issue. You know the high profile cases I've worked. I have enough saved to last us well into our retirement. Don't worry about that."

"I'm supporting my family, Olivia. We've already discussed this. Look, I'm headed to meet Ashner now. I will call you later tonight."

"Fitz..."

"Bye, Livvie."

The line click silent and Olivia felt defeat. She mentally chastised herself for bringing up money. There was no doubt in her mind Jerry made certain to discuss his trust fund...again. He constantly held it over Fitz's head...ever as a boy. The Grant money ran deep and it was no secret Fitz came from a very long line of wealth. And in actuality, it was the very thing Fitz ended up resenting the most.

Olivia returned to the living room and gave her mom a small smile. She was certain her face spoke volumes but she appreciated the fact nothing was spoken or questioned aloud. She eventually resumed looking at the catalogue when she caught glimpse of her father. He was staring at his laptop and appeared to be studying something. His face was hard and she knew something was definitely not right.

"Dad, what is it?" He turned to look her way and seemed startled by her words.

"I'm just looking over the police report again, honey. Something's not right. There's a signature here that's different than the original report I saw a few weeks back. I just noticed it. If you look close enough, the lines don't match."

Olivia was now standing next to Rowan and looking over his shoulder. She picked her cell phone back up and pressed a number. Harrison immediately answered.

"Harrison, you're on speaker. There's something we need you to do."

* * *

FPOV

Fitz shook hands with Ashner Steelquist and surveyed the land. He agreed to meet his attorney to discuss the ranch and final settlement with Mellie. It was a bittersweet moment for him because it was his last tie to his ex wife he was anxious to be rid of but also couldn't help but remember the good times he had with his children.

He walked over to the fence and propped a hand over it, looking over the green field. Visions of Karen and Jerry on horse back filled his mind. Both of his children loved to ride and he wanted to make certain their animals would be cared for and tended to until they became of age to keep them on their own.

He stared ahead deep in thought for a long time until Ashner cleared his throat.

"The paperwork is in order Mr. Grant. The estate will be sold and earnings divided in half. You will then have the opportunity to set up an account for Karen and Jerry. When they turn 21 they will have sole access and ownership. Mrs. Grant has agreed to the terms to the ranch as well as naming you guardianship of the children's accounts until their legal age has been reached. However, there are a slew of line items she is demanding...the vacation home in..."

"She can have it all. Where do I sign?"

"Mr. Grant, please. There are vehicles, paintings, a vacation home, stocks-"

"I said_, SHE. CAN. HAVE. IT. ALL. _And I'm not repeating myself again!"

He grabbed his sunglasses that were hanging in his outside shirt pocket and put them on, even though the sun was beginning to go down outside. It was his way of letting Ashner know he was serious and not backing down. He watched his lawyer reach inside a briefcase and pull out a large stack of documents and a pen.

And exactly nine signatures later, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was a single man.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Livvie."

Fitz rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. He began to outline Olivia's body in his head, starting with her breasts.

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up your Trust. I was trying to help and I didn't. I keep thinking this is our first night away from each other since you came to Chicago. And I already miss you."

He smiled into the receiver and continued making his imaginary way down her body.

"Papers are signed. It's done. I picked up a few hot chicks on my way to the hotel to celebrate." His voice was sarcastic and he could sense Olivia smirk through the line.

"Reed's laying next to me, did you want to say hi?" She instantly shot back.

"I hate you." He bellowed into the receiver. She always seemed to one up him and it was greatly annoying.

"I hate you, too."

Silence filled the line for a while as the days events replayed in his mind. He shifted on top of the plush downy comforter and readjusted his head on the pillow.

"I have a bedtime story for you..." He said and paused; waiting to see if Olivia would respond. He took her silence to mean she was willing to listen and so he began sharing a part of himself only a hand full of people knew existed.

"I'm fairly certain Genevieve was never able to have children. I overheard my parents arguing when I was about four years old one night. From what I've been able to piece together over the years it sounded like a woman my father had an affair with gave me away for them to raise when I was born. I'm pretty certain money was exchanged and when it ran out she threatened to expose them. I remember hearing my father blame mother for being unable to give him an heir. I also remember my father resenting the fact he had to keep paying money when it came to me and that having a son was more trouble than it was worth."

He stopped for a moment when he heard Olivia gasp. She didn't need to be upset right now and he hated that he chose now of all times to share something so convoluted and sad.

"Have you asked Genevieve? I'm sure she would be honest with you."

"It doesn't matter to me if it's true, Liv. SHE IS my mother. And I don't ever want her to feel otherwise."

"Fitz...I don't know what to say. You've carried this for so long. Our situation is different. You do understand that, right? You're nothing like him."

He inhaled slowly at her words and stayed quiet. Fitz knew he wasn't like his father but it didn't make the pain he felt inside any less.

"Say it." Olivia said, breaking the silence. Fitz closed his eyes and picked up tracing the curves of her body in his mind.

"I love you, Livvie. So much."

"I love you, too. And so does this baby."

They spent a few more hours on the phone and Fitz continued to share openly about his past and answering what questions he could. It was another example of how connected he was to Olivia. She somehow gave him full permission to be real. And open. And unafraid. The love he felt from her was so similar to that of Genevieve's and he knew deep down that was why he felt such a pull towards her. The love he felt was unconditional and something he never wanted to lose.

Because it was definitely worth fighting for.

* * *

A/N: Truly thank you for reading. I am honestly so out of my comfort zone with this story having Fitz not in the White House! I'm trying to keep the essence and core of Olitz true to how I see them in my mind, specifically in s1 &amp; I hope I am doing them justice. Xo


	5. Chapter 5: Dog Tags

_A/N: Thank you for indulging me in this story. I feel so out of my comfort zone- still! Lol I truly hope this chapter resonates with you. It's a time in Fitz's life I've always wanted explored and it seems like such a natural thing for Olivia to also be curious about. The show right now is so difficult for me to watch :( I can only hope one day we can get back to the true essence of olitz :( Again, I sincerely a__ppreciate your kind feedback. It really means so much! I have posted a few pictures on twitter to accompany the chapter:) _

* * *

_Chapter 5: Dog Tags _

_"You alone are enough. You have nothing to prove to anybody. -Maya Angelou _

FPOV

Fitz awoke and turned to look at the clock. It was nearly 4:00am. His alarm wouldn't be going off for another 3 hours yet his body wouldn't know any different. He had become so use to his early morning briefing his body was now accustomed to waking up this early whether he wanted to or not.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Olivia's doctor visit was tomorrow and excitement filled his chest. It was understandable Olivia was worried about him coming along to the appointment but he truly didn't care. He wanted to be there and had an idea on how to make both of them happy. His mind began to drift when his phone vibrated startling him wide awake.

"Livvie, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Everything is fine. Just having a hard time sleeping...and I know 4am was your normal wake up call..."

Fitz smiled at her words and turned onto his back. They stayed up talking late the night before and couldn't remember the last time he spent so much time on the phone with someone.

"You really should be sleeping," Fitz replied.

Silence took over and Fitz inhaled deeply. He knew Olivia was worried about him. Why else would she be calling at 4 in the morning.

"Worrying isn't good for you either," he said eventually added.

"I'm not worrying. I just miss you."

"I know. I'll be home soon. But since I have you on the phone, what are you wearing?" He heard Olivia softly chuckle on the other end at his words.

"I'm naked..." Olivia replied seductively. Her words made Fitz smile because he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Ms. Pope, are you lying? I know for a fact you're not naked...because I'm not there to keep you warm. So I'm gonna ask again- what are you wearing?"

"Fine...I'm wearing your old navy tee. And black panties and..."

"Socks." Fitz interrupted her, smiling.

"What?! You know my feet get cold and you're not here to warm them."

Her voice was playfully annoyed and her words warmed his heart. One things Olivia loved was to dig her cold feet in between his legs at night and he would never tire of her doing so.

"I love you and your socks." Fitz replied. He closed his eyes and pictured her in his shirt, his dick growing uncomfortably hard at the image.

"I'm shocked you only have one Navy shirt. You know it has a small hole in it at the bottom."

"Hey...it's a good shirt...I wore it the day I was discharged."

"I still can't believe you only have one..." He could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"I actually kept two. Genevieve has the other one.

"Genevieve? Really? Why does she have it?" Olivia quickly asked.

"It was the shirt I wore when I was deployed... I wore it the day she said goodbye to me."

Olivia grew quiet and didn't respond. He wasn't certain how to take her silence so he decided to end the call. He didn't want her to be sad and he honestly wasn't even sure why he shared what he did.

"Get some rest, sweet baby. Goodnight."

* * *

The Naval Air Station Lemmore in Fresno county was a place Fitzgerald Grant knew like the back of his hand. Despite not setting foot on this base in so long it still looked completely the same. He made his way past the large fighter aircraft and couldn't take his eyes off of her. It had been over 20 years since he's flown a plane and the mere vision of it gave him the urge to climb inside.

He stared at the white numbers written across the side of it. Thoughts of Jerry entered his mind and the last time he took his son on a real father / son vacation. Jerry was eight years old and was obsessed with airplanes. He decided to take him to an air show and he would never forget the look on his face. Suddenly, sadness crept in and he wished more than anything he could have shared this moment with his son.

"She's a beauty, Sir." A raspy voice said behind him. Both Tom and Hal simultaneously stepped aside and allowed Fitz to salute, then shake hands with the Naval officer in front of him.

"Commander. Thank you for allowing me to stop by on such short notice." He was a tall man and reminded Fitz of a Drill Sargent he had during his PT training.

"Mr. President, we are delighted to have you here, Sir. We would love for you to join us...if you have the time."

Fitz knew this meant word probably spread of his visit. He took his sunglasses hanging from his shirt and placed them on. The California sun was bright and beamed down heavily on them. Their was no shade in sight and it brought back memories of him nearly sweating to death running drills in the heat. He shot a quick glance at Secret Service and nodded, letting them know they would be staying.

Commander Richards led the men towards a small building around the back of the base. Fitz knew the building well. It was a room reserved especially for those in flight school. Memories of Fitz sitting in that room for hours filled his mind. He remembered being in that very room when he was given orders to deploy. The entire group of men he was training with were sent to off to war- and he remembered how they each were given notice of being grouped together for a special air control mission- one that would forever change his life. They were a good group of men and Fitz regretted not staying in closer contact with them.

He followed the commander through the door and stayed towards the back against the wall. His arms were crossed and he scanned the room quickly before any attention was drawn to him. There were nearly a dozen men listening to two instructors review different formations on a large white projector. His mind began to drift when suddenly all eyes in the room shifted and everyone instantly stood up and saluted him.

"President Grant, what an honor. We were about to discuss some aerial formations I'm certain your familiar with. Would you care to add anything, Sir? Your input is highly valued."

Fitz walked towards the front of the room and shook hands with the two instructors leading the class.

"The honor is mine."

* * *

OPOV

Olivia stood in the middle of the kitchen and checked the time. It was nearly 7:00 in the evening and she was anxiously awaiting Fitz's arrival. He phoned earlier that afternoon letting her know he was leaving California later than expected. She was preparing a late dinner for them when the front door opened. She peaked around the corner and saw Reed enter, heading her direction.

The one thing she regretted these past 24 hours was not getting to know Fitz's friend better. He walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge, opening up the door. She saw him grab a beer and head back out, without saying a word to her.

"Reed...can I ask you a few questions? I've been wanting to chat with you but I've been getting the feeling your not much for small talk. Would you like some? They're Fitz's favorite."

She handed him a small plate and hoped it would break the ice between them. He turned and shook his head at the food but didn't continue walking. Olivia took this as a good sign.

"I was hoping to ask you a few questions about Fitz. He was going to the NAS in Fresno this morning...were you stationed there too?"

"No, air control wasn't my specialty."

Olivia knew he was a former Navy Seal which required a different type of training but was hoping her question would open the door for an actual discussion.

"I was a little surprised Fitz decided to stay at the base for so long..."

"I'm not. Fitz was a pilot. And a damn good one. Flying used to be his life."

Olivia leaned against the wall and crossed her arms thinking about his words. She thought of Fitz as a lot of things...but a pilot honestly wasn't one of them. He rarely discussed his time in the service so when he mentioned stopping by the NAS it took her a little off guard. A thought suddenly crept in and she couldn't shake it from the forefront of her mind.

What if she didn't know Fitz as well as she thought?

"You should talk to him about it sometime...if you haven't already."

A few awkward moments passed and Reed shifted uncomfortably, presumably waiting for Olivia to continue. When she didn't respond, he turned and left her standing in the doorway alone.

She eventually checked her watch again and went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. Her mind was consumed with Reed's words. She knew Fitz was considered a war hero and also discharged from the Navy a highly decorated officer; but for some reason she honestly never pictured him as a pilot...and that saddened her.

"I missed you, Mama." Olivia slightly jumped at the voice.

A familiar arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her body close. Fitz was snuggled against her neck, kissing it softly up and down.

"You scared me! I didn't even hear you come in!" She screeched loudly. Fitz turned her around and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He smelled of the outdoors and his cheeks seemed a little wind burned.

"No one told me you were arriving soon..." Olivia breathed into his hair. Fitz was adoring her everywhere, making his way down her midsection

"I missed my girls," he said softly kissing her stomach through the cotton material.

"Girls, huh? How can you be so sure?" Olivia asked though a wide smile. She loved watching him on his knees caressing her belly so much.

"I know these things, you just wait...soon I'm going to have three beautiful woman to worry about.

Olivia loved that he included Karen in his random thinking. She made a mental note to encourage him to invite his children over soon. She desperately wanted them to be a part of their lives.

"If it is a girl, she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

Fitz stood and finally kissed her gently on the lips.

"Just like her mamma, right?" He patted her gently on the bottom and looked around her body into a saucepan on the stove.

"I'm starving..." He said, kissing her once more on the cheek.

* * *

The next hour Fitz and Olivia enjoyed an intimate dinner together. Fitz replayed his visit with the NAS that morning and Olivia listened intently watching how animated his face became, especially speaking about working with the flight instructors. She wondered why he never discussed his love for planes before and couldn't help but think about other things about him she knew nothing about.

"Sounds like it was a good visit. I can just imagine what those soldiers felt having you there with them! Talk about a morale booster. I'm really proud of you, Fitz. You should see your face right now. You look so happy. Do you miss it?" They were now finished eating and Fitz was leaned back in his chair, his hand turning his glass of scotch in a repeated pattern.

"It seemed like such a lifetime ago. I called Jerry on my way back here. I want to take him there soon- he would love it." He remained quiet and Olivia hoped he was pondering her question. When he finally replied by changing the topic she felt somewhat defeated.

"Livvie , I was thinking of having my mom visit soon. Maybe after we find out the sex. What do you think?"

Olivia decided not to point out the obvious and began gathering their dishes. She stood and picked up their plates making her way back into the kitchen.

"I think that's a great idea. Maybe she can help with the nursery," she spoke over her shoulder. Fitz remained seated at the table and could tell he was deep in thought.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Olivia said, gently kissing the top of his head. Fitz grabbed her arm and squeezed but didn't reply. She left him sitting at the table and made her way into their bedroom.

A small brown chest sat on the floor next to their bed. Olivia had never seen it before but figured out Fitz must have brought it with him from California. She sat on her knees and slowly opened it; curiosity completely taking her over.

Old photos of Fitz in green camouflage lined the top layer of the small stack. She rummaged through making her way deeper inside when her fingers caught onto something. She pulled out two silver dogs tags attached to a long silver chain. Her fingers rubbed the letters carefully and she examined each line over and over again.

She set the dog tags aside and continued looking, replaying the words Fitz shared with her earlier that morning. She hoped Genevieve kept his shirt in here...she wanted so badly to hold it- feel it. Everything about Fitz overwhelmed her. He was so brave and strong and loved this country so much.

At the very bottom was a gray Navy t-shirt along with other military memorabilia. There was no doubt in her mind these items were precious to Genevieve. But why did she give them to Fitz now? Or better yet- why didn't she simply keep them?

Olivia continued sitting on the floor in the middle of so many memories she knew nothing about; and they were now completely surrounding her. She looked around and examined several photographs trying to imagine Fitz flying a fighter plane. The idea brought forth such inner turmoil inside. On one hand she found the image daunting and almost scary. Yet on the other hand, she found it to be extremely sexy. Fitz was so handsome in his uniform, especially in his flight gear. He looked untouchable and she felt adrenaline just thinking about him walking towards his plane.

Without thinking she stood and placed the items back inside...everything except the Navy shirt and dog tags. She walked into the bathroom and took her shirt off and replaced it with Fitz's shirt. Olivia turned from side to side and admired the way she looked. The tee was so soft and despite being large on her she couldn't help but appreciate how it must have looked on the man she loved.

She quickly grabbed the dog tags and pulled the silver chain over her head, a small clang falling between her breasts. Why she placed them on, she couldn't explain. All she knew was deep down she wanted to connect with Fitz on this personal level and learn more about the life he had once lived.

Olivia was facing the mirror when Fitz suddenly appeared behind her. He was leaning against the doorway, his eyes fixated on the silver chain hanging around her neck.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look..."

She turned at his words and locked eyes with him. His face was serious and she could feel the tension building between them. He stepped closer towards her and picked up his dog tags, briefly looking them over. Olivia lifted his shirt and helped him undress, eventually stripping him down until he was completely naked.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz watched this vision before him and tried desperately to keep his composure. He couldn't explain what seeing her like this did to him. It had been years since he laid eyes on the necklace around her neck and the fact they were resting against her body made him feel such a wide range of emotions. He knew she would love the chest, and especially the contents of what was inside.

He watched Olivia take the dog tags off and place them around his neck. She outlined the silver chain with her fingers and her touch was so delicate he could feel his erection rapidly growing.

Everything between them shifted and he slid her pants and panties off before picking her up and sitting her on the marble sink. He looked down and saw Olivia kissed his chest making a small imaginary circle around the tags with her lips.

Her arousal smelled heavy and he couldn't resist her body any longer.

"Let me feel you..." He said against her mouth, slowly lifting the bottom of the Navy tee. His two fingers pushed inside her and he instantly felt Olivia's hands wrap around his neck.

Olivia's body began to respond to him, her hips pushing her insides farther down his fingers, the friction clearly not enough for her to feel what she wanted.

"Fuck me...please. Right here."

Olivia pulled the chain and wrapped it around her hand, pulling his mouth now inches from hers. Fitz removed his fingers from within and spread her legs wider for him...he was ready to have his way with her.

"Leave your shirt on," he said quickly entering her with a slight hint of roughness. A loud cry escaped echoed throughout the room and she quickly buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Fitz wrapped his hands around her bottom and pushed her towards him until he found the perfect rhythm. He kissed the side of her face repeatedly and felt her hands pull his chain again, bringing him closer towards her.

"God you feel good. Please...don't be gentle." He felt Olivia's teeth graze his neck and that was his undoing. He lifted her off the sink and walked them into the bedroom where he lay her down on the bed.

He stayed propped up on his elbows trying not to put any weight down. Olivia wouldn't stop playing with his tags and a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"It turned you on...didn't it. Seeing all those things?" They were now nose to nose and he watched as she nodded her head up and down at his question. She looked almost shy but Fitz knew her too well and the Olivia he knew in the bedroom was anything but timid.

A deep moan radiated through his chest and the look on her face made his dick so hard it was difficult for him to think straight.

"I just may have you wear this shirt from now on." He spoke the words against her chin and felt her hips push into him bringing forth the perfect amount of resistance between them.

"You know there's nothing you can't do...right?" Olivia took his face into her hands and lifted his eyes towards her, continuing to speak.

"Whatever you decide to do, you'll be good at. And I will support you and be there for you- we both will. And if she's a girl, you'll have two cheerleaders who will always be in your corner. Because we love you so much."

He stared down at Olivia and couldn't move...her words freezing him still. He loved everything about her, especially the way she consistently believed in him.

"I'm gonna lift you, baby." He gently pulled out of her and picked her up, placing her near the headboard.

"Hold on and let me know if you need to stop...okay? Promise me."

"I promise."

Firz widened her legs by gently pushing her knees farther apart. He slowly lifted her shirt and grabbed onto both of her breasts before guiding himself deeply inside. Her walls were moist and he slid in easily, slightly grunting in the process. He could feel her goosebumps grow rapidly down her arms and he knew he hit the perfect spot. Her nipples were erect and he teased them mercilessly with his finger until he could tell they were nearly raw.

Olivia's head was leaned back against his chest; her breathing growing more erratic with every second that passed. He let one breast go and made his way down to her pearl. Her cries were loud the moment he touched her clit and Fitz knew she was ready.

"I missed you. And this. God baby, you're so wet for me..."

Olivia's body began to tremble and increased the pressure of the clit stimulation. Her hands let go of the head board and flew into his hair, pulling it roughly, nearly matching his thrusts.

"Say it," he commanded against her ear. Her grip around his locks tightened and he felt her entire body calm.

"I love you, Lieutenant Grant," she finally breathed out; her words barely audible. His insides warmed hearing her call him by his former rank in the Navy. The way she said it was beyond anything he could've ever imagined. And something he knew he would never soon forget.

"Livvie...you make me better. In every way that matters."

* * *

"It was so nice of Genevieve to save all these things for you, Olivia said into his chest. She was laying against him, her fingers still fiddling with the dogs tags around his neck. They had just made love and Fitz was close to drifting off to sleep.

"Genevieve keeps everything. I'm sure she still has my old retainer," he replied with heavy intended sarcasm. Olivia slapped him playfully on the arm, only to snuggle up closer into him.

"Fitz, why is Reed still here? I know something's going on. Keeping me in the dark isn't going to help me...it just makes me worry."

He inhaled slowly at her question and rubbed her back softly. There was very little he could put past her but she was right- not being honest would only make things worse.

"Reed's been doing some digging of his own and he agrees with Rowan. Whoever orchestrated all this has a contact with the DCPD. The police report was tampered with. I know we're waiting to hear back from Harrison but Reed said he didn't have a good feeling about leaving...so I asked him to stay. I didn't think you'd mind."

Silence fell between them and he kissed Olivia's hair several times. She finally sat up and he watched the worry he was trying to prevent from occurring take over.

"It has to be someone in the White House?" Olivia said. "That's the only thing that makes sense to me. And I think you agree."

"Let's talk about tomorrow- it's a big day. And I want to be there. I had Tom look into it and the doctor we dealt with last week in the ER can do the ultrasound. He's already seen me and we ran a background check. Would that be ok with you?"

Fitz scooted Olivia on top of his waist and studied her closely. Her knees were on either side of his chest and he rubbed the edges of them softly.

"That's a really good idea. I'm so excited Fitz. I can't hardly wait..."

"Me too, Mama. Me...too."

* * *

Fitz awoke to his cell phone vibrating. It was a little past midnight and he turned over to check on Olivia. She was sleeping soundly and he quietly tried to get out of bed so he didn't disturb her.

The caller ID flashed 'PRIVATE' so he wasn't certain who was on the other end. After a few moments he decided to answer the phone.

It was Genevieve.

"Fitz...I'm so sorry. I know it's late..."

"Mother, why are you upset?" He could hear the tears in her voice and it was highly unusual for her to be so emotional.

"I'm sorry to call and disturb you, dear. I've tried so hard to be a good mother to you."

"Genevieve, tell me what's wrong!" Fitz only used her first name when he was being serious with her.

"Is it father? Are you two arguing because of me?"

A long pause filled the line and he heard his mother sob once again into the phone. Hearing her this way made him feel helpless. And it reminded him of all the nights he listened to them arguing as a boy. He knew she wouldn't open up to him so he decided to try something else and see if it would help.

"Mother...I was going to call you later this week. Liv and I would like you to come to Chicago and stay with us for a while. We find out the gender tomorrow and Liv is going to start on the nursery soon. Maybe some time away from will do you some good."

More silence fell between them and Fitz wasn't certain if his mother liked the idea. He glanced back at the bed and saw Olivia now sitting up looking over at him. His phone call must have woken her.

"I would love to visit, dear. Please thank Olivia for wanting to include me. She's a wonderful girl. And I know she loves you."

"Yes. she is. And I love her very much, mother." Fitz was still looking over at Olivia on the bed. She looked concerned and it made him want to end the call.

"We'll touch base soon. Goodnight."

Fitz tossed the phone on his night stand and climbed back into bed. He rested his head on Olivia's lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is she ok?" Was all she asked him.

"Something has her upset. I'm sure her and father were arguing again...about me." He spoke the words against her skin and closed his eyes while Olivia played with his hair.

"I hope she decides to visit. It would be nice for you both to spend some time together."

"Did I tell you she knew that Susan person? I'm having Reed check it out. She looked like she'd seen a ghost when I mentioned her name."

"Really? That's odd..." He heard the inquiry in her voice and something deep inside made him feel uneasy. A bad feeling came over him and he simply wasn't certain what to make of it. He was about to change the subject when Olivia spoke; her words surprising him.

"I feel like there's a part of you I know nothing about. Reed mentioned that flying used to be your life..." He could hear the sadness in her voice and couldn't help but sit up and face her.

"It WAS my life. And the only thing I can remember that made me feel really good. It was something that was just for me. I joined the Navy for me. And for once in my life I didn't owe anyone anything."

Fitz took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and pulled her gently forward.

"You know me, Olivia. Better than anyone. Don't ever think otherwise." He spoke inches away from her face and he could smell her shampoo- he loved the way she smelled- he honestly loved everything about her.

"All this time I thought you really wanted to be President...but you did it for him, didn't you?" Her eyes were sad and couldn't help but break eye contact with her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Livvie. I'm not the President."

"No, your not. You're so much more."

Fitz kissed her cheek and patted her bottom for her to get up. He helped her underneath the covers and settled in next to her, wrapping his arm tightly around her body.

He lay in bed for a long while and stared at the ceiling. Olivia's breathing soon evened out and he could tell she was finally asleep.

He slowly pulled his arm from underneath her and grabbed his phone on the nightstand.

His mothers call bothered him. He couldn't remember the last time he heard her so upset. And the fact he knew it was more than likely about him left him even more irritated.

Fitz pressed the message icon and texted the following to Reed:

'Check on Genny. She phoned upset. Somethings up'

To his surprise, he received a response almost immediately.

'Want me in Cali?'

Fitz thought for a moment regarding Reed's offer. What good would it do for Reed to visit his mom? That idea didn't settle well with him so he messaged him back:

'Not necessary. Appreciate the offer'

Reed didn't respond and eventually Fitz set the phone back down on the table. He pulled Olivia closer into him and rested his head on top of her hair, trying to push the days events out of his mind and focus on tomorrow. A smile crept across his face as he tried to imagine Olivia's reaction when the doctor gave them the news. He closed his eyes and began to drift into a deep sleep thinking the following thoughts over and over again in his mind.

Would a Prince or Princess be joining their family?


	6. Chapter 6: Flutter

_A/N: Please keep in mind this story is rated M for a reason. And of course, thank you so much for reading. Xo_

_PS- Just a quick reminder, this story takes place during S1 of Scandal. _

* * *

_Chapter 6: Flutter_

_"In the end, only three things matter: how much you loved, how gently you lived and how gracefully you let go of the things not meant for you." ~Unknown_

OPOV

Olivia lay on the back and helped the nurse bring her shirt upwards. A warm gel was soon spread on her stomach and slowly massaged onto her skin. She was nearly fifteen weeks pregnant and this was her fourth ultrasound since the accident and she couldn't help but feel like a pro.

She turned to look at Fitz and his eyes were glued to the small monitor. The nurse finished explaining the procedure and what to expect while they now awaited for the doctor to arrive. Fitz reached for Olivia's hand and smiled. He seemed more at peace since returning from California and for that she was truly grateful.

"She's a girl...even your mom thinks so." Olivia studied his face and she instinctively touched his cheek. Her parents were in the waiting room and she appreciated the way Fitz handled them. She knew some men would find them overbearing but not him. He encouraged Olivia to invite them and that gesture alone meant the world to them...especially her mother.

"I think my mom will demand another ultrasound if it's NOT a girl...I know she already bought girl clothes but she's not admitting it." Olivia's voice was playfully annoyed and she shot Fitz a small smile. He kissed the back of her hand softly and closed her eyes.

Soon all their speculation would be put to rest.

A few moments later the doctor entered and shook hands with each of them. He addressed Fitz as "Mr. President" and mentioned to Olivia he spoke to her parents outside before meeting them.

"You're mother is waiting on pins and needles," he smiled, patting her hand with his.

"We're excited," Olivia replied squeezing Fitz's hand. Suddenly a memory of the accident flashed before her eyes and a pang of fear entered her. The thought of almost losing this baby was simply too much to feel.

"Livvie..." Fitz's voice was low and she turned at her name. His face was concerned and she knew he could sense something was wrong.

"I'm just nervous," she lied, trying to reassure him. She watched the doctor sit down next to her and position the wand over her stomach.

"We're going to start with a few measurements first. Hopefully he or she will cooperate for us today." His voice sounded hopeful and Olivia tried to stay optimistic.

It seemed as if an eternity passed before the doctor finally shared the news they were both waiting to here. Fitz remained by her side and held her hand the entire time, his eyes still fixated on the small screen. When the doctor spoke, he looked to them both and smiled.

"_She's a girl..."_

Olivia gasped and tears began to fill her eyes. Fitz turned to look at her and his emotions were on his sleeve. His eyes too were glassy and the doctor discreetly stepped out of the room to give them privacy. The nurse quickly helped clean up Olivia's stomach before also leaving the room. Once alone, Olivia reached for Fitz, moving over and making room on the small exam table she was laying on.

"I told you," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. "Let us hope she takes after you."

Olivia couldn't stop smiling. She too had a feeling she was a girl but didn't want to speculate. She watched Fitz bend down and caress her stomach.

"Another Princess...your sister Karen will be so excited." Olivia ran her fingers through his hair and down the side of his cheek. She simply loved watching him like this.

"Thank God you're both okay, Livvie..." Fitz looked up at her and squeezed her hand. She knew it was now his turn to think of the accident. It was now written all over his face and she wished neither one of them had this memory to dwell on.

"Let's go tell my parents. We can call Genevieve after..." She tried to sound upbeat and change the subject, unwilling to give what could've been any more thought.

Fitz helped her stand and she readjusted her clothing before gathering her things. The second Fitz opened the door for her, Maya rushed in, side stepping him completely.

"Oh honey!" Her mother grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a long embrace. She watched Rowan shake hands with Fitz and couldn't help but wish Genevieve could have been here, too. She hated that Fitz was alone and didn't have anyone to share the news with.

Olivia finally broke free from her mothers hold and was soon greeted by her father who appeared reserved. Although his demeanor showed little emotion, Olivia knew better. Rowan kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.

"You know your mother has pink clothes stashed in the closet..." His voice was low and it made Olivia laugh.

"We're so excited, Daddy. Despite all that's going on, this is such a happy time for us." Rowan squeezed her arm at the words and stepped aside allowing Fitz to step in and join her.

"Let's celebrate tonight," he said looking at each of them. "In honor of the Princess addition to our family...dinner at our place tonight. 7:00." Fitz looked at Olivia who nodded in surprise. They hadn't discussed this but she couldn't object- especially seeing him this happy.

"Dinner it is," Olivia replied. Fitz nodded his head in agreement and smiled. He looked truly happy and her heart felt so completely full.

* * *

FPOV

It was nearly 6:00 and both Fitz and Olivia were busy with dinner preparations. Maya had two dozen pink roses delivered and the entire house smelled like fresh flowers. Olivia was in the kitchen readjusting one of the arrangements when Fitz heard her cell phone buzz.

Fitz saw it was OPA on the caller ID and took the phone to Olivia. He carried the vase for her into the other room and listened while she told whoever was on the other end of the line she wanted to place them on speaker. Walking back to the kitchen he caught glimpse of her and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Olivia was on the phone, one of her hands resting on the granite countertop. Her face seemed pale and Fitz worried she wasn't feeling well. A few moments passed and he suddenly realized she didn't place the person on the other end of the line on speaker. The thought struck him as odd and an unsettling feeling quickly set in.

"Livvie...what is it?"

Olivia didn't look towards him and the longer she stayed on the phone the more worried he got. An eternity seemed to pass and he was about to take the phone from her hands when Olivia dropped it from her hands. A loud clang sounded on the tile floor and part of her cell shattered into tiny pieces.

"**_Olivia_**!" Fitz was panicked and he yelled her name louder than he probably should have. Despite the volume she didn't say a word, walking directly past him and into their bedroom. A knock on the door sounded and Reed entered, immediately looking towards the kitchen. No doubt he too heard the loud clatter.

**_"Find out who the fuck she was talking to!_**" Fitz yelled in his direction. He was now inside their room and for a second time he froze...Olivia's demeanor frightening him. She was seated on the edge of the bed, her arms wrapped around her waist as if she was hugging herself tight.

It looked as if she was trying to comfort her stomach.

"Livvie...you're scaring me. Who was on the phone?" Fitz was now kneeling by her side, his hands gently touching her cheeks. Her stare was cold and distant and he could feel her withdrawing from him as each second passed.

A nearby floorboard creaked and he instantly turned towards the door. Huck was standing in the doorway and his face confirmed what Fitz already knew. Whoever Olivia was talking to more than likely had information concerning the accident.

Fitz stood and joined Huck, demanding answers from him the second he was within earshot. He didn't want to leave Olivia alone but needed answers. Huck seemed uncomfortable but he couldn't gauge why. His demeanor had been consistently odd since day one of meeting him and Fitz wasn't able to get a good read.

**_"Who was on the goddamn phone!_**" Fitz harshly whispered. He looked into the next room for Reed but couldn't spot him. Huck quickly began to share the information he knew and for the third time that evening Fitz froze still, listening to his every word.

"It was Harrison. They have Susan and she's claiming she was sent to DC to check on Olivia and was later purposely pushed to cause the accident. She's also claiming the person who pushed her was working for the same person who sent her to Washington-"

"Where was she found?" Fitz asked, cutting Huck off. Reed finally entered the room and headed towards them. The moment he locked eyes with Fitz he watched him pull his cell phone out of his pocket.

"No idea. She came to them...just showed up-"

The second the words came out of his mouth, Fitz motioned to Reed who immediately made a call. He could hear him in the background making arrangements for a flight to Washington.

Fitz turned to go back to Olivia when Huck continued talking, placing his hand on the door so it wouldn't move. He clearly wanted his undivided attention.

"There's more. She's claiming to be your fathers mistress. And according to her, he sent her to Washington, but never really explained why. Then the accident happened and she realized she was just a pawn."

Huck paused and Fitz felt lightheaded. He wanted to move but couldn't, his feet planted firmly on the ground and stuck in place. Huck shuffled his feet uncomfortably and cleared his throat before continuing.

"She accusing your father of being responsible for the accident...she's claiming he wanted Olivia dead."

Fitz stared at Huck and tried to process his words. He could feel himself begin to perspire and still wasn't able to move. For several moments time stood still and his mind began to shut down.

A noise behind him caught his attention and the realization of Olivia being in the other room came front and center in his mind. Before he turned he instructed Fitz to go with Reed to Washington and question this Susan woman more. Huck immediately excused himself and once Fitz was back inside their bedroom he had a front row seat to Olivia in full blown panic.

_She was running_.

A large brown Louis Vuitton bag sat on the bed. It was open and several garments were already inside. Olivia was now headed towards the bathroom and refused to make eye contact with him. Her face was hard and he knew she was past the horror stage and now in full blown rage.

He decided to remain silent and allow her to continue doing what she felt was needed. Fitz leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, closing his eyes tight. He had no words to describe how he was feeling. And he couldn't even imagine what Olivia was going through. He knew if he allowed his mind to try and process the fact his father would go to such lengths, it would be too much for him.

"I need to stay with my parents for a while..." His eyes flew open at the words and Olivia's eyes met him instantly.

Her tone made it clear her mind had been made up.

"Livvie...this is your house. _I_ will leave." His voice cracked and the words physically hurt speaking them.

"I have to go..."

He watched her lift her overnight bag and he immediately took it from her hands so she didn't have to carry it. He followed her into the living room and a knock sounded on the door. Seconds later Maya and Rowan entered and stopped when they saw Olivia.

They each carried large gift bags, the color pink spilling over the sides of the handles. He couldn't manage to look at them and the fact he knew girl baby items were most likely inside made him feel a despair deep within.

"Honey...what's wrong?"

Maya was the first to speak and Fitz could feel Rowan's stare bore into him. He set Olivia's bag down near the door and waited. His main goal was for Olivia to stay calm, no matter what...there was simply too much at stake.

"Olivia needs some time to herself. She'd like to stay with you for a couple of days. We were on our way to your place..." He watched Olivia turn at his words, no doubt wondering why he chose to speak for her.

Her parents remained quiet and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Eventually they set the bags down and both returned to the door, obviously waiting for Olivia.

"I can ride with my parents." Her tone was clipped and her coldness made him slightly shiver. Not even an hour ago they were happy and cooking together, celebrating the most joyous news imaginable.

_"I'm taking you."_

Fitz picked her bag up and headed for the door, motioning for her parents to leave first. Olivia's arms were folded and she again avoided eye contact with him. He held the door open and waited for her to leave...hoping...praying she would somehow change her mind.

Tom appeared and Fitz informed them of their plans. He kept his eyes on Olivia while he spoke still hoping she would return the gesture. Finally, her eyes met his and they stared at one another for a moment.

"We're raising this baby together, Olivia. All I've ever wanted was to have this life with you. _Please_ don't punish me."

He let the words fall between them and waited for her response. Her face slowly softened and he didn't let the opportunity slip away. Fitz scooped her into his arms, his strong frame swallowing her whole. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of not sleeping with her tonight but he tried his best to push his feelings deep down.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia buried her face into Fitz's neck trying desperately not to get upset. She was feeling nauseous and truly could throw up at any moment. Knowing who was behind her accident was one thing...but to learn it was her child's grandfather was completely another. It was simply too much and she felt as if her world was falling apart.

"I need to think, Fitz," she eventually said into his chest. She purposely kept her eyes low because she knew he was the only man that could easily sway her and she truly needed time to process this information.

Fitz let her go and kissed her forehead softly before gently caressing her stomach.

"Take care of her..."

Olivia could hear the heartbreak in his voice and she tried to break free from his hold but Fitz wouldn't let her move. Frustration rose and spilled out.

**_"WHY! Why did he do this? WHY, FITZ!" _**Her tears were falling down her cheeks and she could feel herself tire, repeatedly asking why over and over.

"I don't know why, baby. He's a lot of things...but this? I just don't know."

Olivia could feel his tears against her cheek and more anger filled her again. She wasn't being rational and she knew it, but how could she stay?

After a short time, Fitz released her and she stepped back wiping her tears from her skin.

"I need to go."

She watched his face fall and jaw instantly tighten. He opened the door again and picked up her bag allowing her room to walk past. She took two steps and was halfway out the door when she felt a flutter in her stomach. The sensation caused her to stop in hopes she would feel it again. Seconds later another flutter came and a gasp left her mouth.

_The baby was kicking._

"Fitz..." She turned and grabbed the bag out of his hand and set it aside. His face was confused but she didn't say anything. Olivia took his hand and placed it on her stomach and stood still. Her eyes closed and she silently prayed the feeling would return.

The flutter returned more prominent and her eyes opened to see his face. She knew by his reaction he felt it too. Fitz suddenly closed the door behind him and kneeled down kissing her stomach again and again. More tears returned and Olivia wrapped her arms around his head, her insides so conflicted.

"My sweet baby girl, you're so loved..." Fitz was talking directly to her stomach and Olivia felt another flutter inside.

"She's kicking...I think she can hear you...us." Fitz looked up at the words and searched her eyes. They stared at one another for a moment before Fitz spoke.

"Don't do this, Olivia. **_Please_**."

Olivia's tears returned and she let them flow freely, her emotions now getting the best of her. Fitz stood and gently lifted her, walking back into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and she faintly heard him pick up his phone and make a call. Her head began to ache and her body felt weak. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down the best way possible.

The mattress dipped and she felt Fitz at her side, softly rubbing her back up and down. She wanted to comfort him yet she didn't know how and the thought made her want to cry harder. Olivia knew he was also hurting.

She suddenly turned and wrapped her body into his, her head resting on his chest. Despite everything surrounding them, his arms felt safe and she knew it was exactly where she needed to be.

"I'm sorry. I know you are hurting too..." His arms wrapped around her tightly and she felt him squeeze.

"We'll talk later, baby. Don't worry about me. I need you to calm down...please. This isn't good for you. This should be a happy time. Please don't allow anyone to ruin this day. I felt our daughter kicking inside you. _**Our daughter**_. That's what I want us to focus on, Livvie. Everything else can wait."

Olivia listened to his words and tried her best to calm down. She knew he was right and the baby needed to come first. Fitz's hands were rubbing her arms and back constantly and she tried to focus on his touch. Eventually her eyes began to feel heavy until she finally drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was nearly 11:00 that night when Olivia awoke. Her head was pounding and she blinked several times trying to focus her eyes and looked around the bedroom. She was alone and the only light on came from the other room.

Her stomach began to growl and she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch. She slowly stood and made her way into the bathroom, quickly washing her face and avoiding her reflection in the mirror. After emptying her bladder she made her way into the living room and saw Fitz on the phone near the kitchen.

He instantly ended the call when he saw her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, his face filled with concern.

Olivia nodded her head and watched Fitz take a plate out of the refrigerator. She knew he was prepared for her to be hungry and the fact he was so attentive warmed her heart. He motioned for her to sit at the dining room table and heard him start the microwave.

Seconds later a plate of food appeared and she couldn't help but devour the contents in front of her. She could feel Fitz's stare but he didn't say a word. Her body felt drained as if she'd run a marathon and honestly she couldn't wait to go back to sleep.

When the last bite was eaten, she leaned back and took a long drink of water. Fitz stood and picked the plate up and disappeared into the kitchen. Her head continued to throb and she couldn't help but rub her temples. When Fitz returned he placed two small pills in front of her.

"Take these, baby." The pills were Tylenol, and on the approved list given by her doctor. She quickly swallowed them and watched Fitz make his way across the table and sit down.

They sat in silence for a while and Olivia wasn't certain what to say. She knew he had been on the phone but wasn't sure if he would even tell her what was going on. His face was serious, yet concerned and his eyes consistently searched hers over and over again.

"Reed and Huck are in DC questioning Susan. We need to piece together who pushed her and how he's connected in all this. If it's true...if my father_** IS **_responsible...he's going to pay.

I won't rest until he does."

His words surprised Olivia. She wasn't prepared for him to begin speaking about the days events so quickly but however did welcome the honesty.

"Have you spoke to Genevieve?"

"Yes...she confirmed the affair." He paused and Olivia could see he was visibly uncomfortable.

"She finally left him. She's staying with friends right now. We had a long talk and we both realized letting go is sometimes the only way."

His face was sad and it made her stand and go to him. Their eyes stayed locked and Fitz slightly stood and scooted his chair back, making room for her. Olivia straddled his lap and sat facing him, her legs on either side of his, her feet barely touching the ground.

The moment they felt one another she heard Fitz breath out and bury his face into her neck.

"Invite Genevieve here, Fitz. She's welcomed to stay. We have plenty of room..."

"Thank you, baby...I will. But I think she needs some time right now." He spoke the words against her blouse and she could feel his hot breath through the material.

"Did you find out why she called so late the other night?" He inhaled slowly before eventually answering the question.

"Not really. But I think it comes down to her having a lot of guilt about staying with him for so long."

"If you want to see her-"

"Livvie- _stop_. I appreciate the support but I'm not leaving you again. I just got back from California." She felt his stubble rub against her cheek and she pulled him in closer, silently giving thanks for the way he loved her.

They sat like this for a long while and the longer she sat in this position the more her body began to respond to him. She kissed his cheek softly and he instantly stood, carrying her back into their bedroom.

Fitz sat on the edge of the bed, but kept Olivia straddled on his lap. He took her hands and linked them together, kissing her neck softly a few times.

"We're having a baby girl..." He whispered into her ear. "She's going to look just like you."

Olivia closed her eyes and pushed out the rest of the world, listening to Fitz share how he couldn't wait to play tea party with her one day. His words stirred so many emotions inside, she wasn't certain what to do with herself. A strong desire to be close to him...connect with him...took over and before she realized what was happening they were beginning to undress one another.

"I need to feel close to you." She grabbed Fitz's face and centered his head still, forcing his eyes to meet hers. She spoke again, this time emphasizing each word more slower than the last.

"I need...to feel you...everywhere. _Consume me._.."

Olivia immediately saw the reservation in his eyes as he processed exactly what she was asking of him. The truth was since the accident their sex life had become more reserved and although she understood why, she missed connecting with him in certain ways and needed him to know.

"Olivia..."

His tone spoke volumes and before he could continue sharing his reservations, she stood and went to her nightstand, opening the top drawer. She took the small bottle of lubricant into her hands and turned her attention back to Fitz. His chest was bare and pants semi off and without thinking took what little clothes she had off and tossed them aside.

Olivia stood naked in front of him and opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount of lubricant into the palm of her hand. She locked eyes with Fitz who continued to look at her as if she was a rare doll that could break.

It was '_that look' _Olivia wanted to be rid of.

She straddled Fitz again and pushed his pants down farther, reaching a hand beneath his boxers and instantly finding his manhood. He was hard and ready as she expected him to be and the instant she took him into her hands, he fell apart before her very eyes.

"_Consume me._.." She whispered again, coating his elongated shaft with the slippery substance.

Fitz's hand met her hair and a handful was taken and wrapped around his fingertips. Her head tipped back and she felt him kiss her neck several times as she continued to pump him with long, exaggerated strokes, smearing the lubricant from his tip until she met his pubic hair.

"_Stop thinking...**please**.._." She rose to her knees and purposely pushed her breasts into his face, increasing her rhythm until she felt his own precum spill out the top of his shaft.

Fitz grabbed a nipple into his mouth and sucked, slightly biting her skin in the process. A loud cry echoed into the room and she could feel her insides grow heavy with need.

* * *

FPOV

The sensation between his legs was overwhelming. He knew the second she took out the lubricant exactly what she wanted. Anal sex with Olivia was unlike anything he ever experienced before. And he missed experiencing that level of intimacy with her but since the accident he simply couldn't stop being so afraid.

He honestly wasn't certain if she could handle something so physical but she wasn't exactly leaving him with a choice. Olivia was relentless with her stokes and he mentally had to control himself as to not ejaculate right then and there.

Fitz eventually let her breast go and stood, pulling her hand off of him. Her hand was slick and he briefly interlocked fingers with her so the lubricant transferred onto the palm of his own hand.

He stood over Olivia and kissed her softly before turning her over and bending her on the side of the bed. All rationalization left him and all that remained was the desire to please. He watched Olivia prop herself on her forearms and completely give her body over to him. The image of her hair falling down her back...the way her backside eagerly parted...the softness of her skin...it was all too much.

_There was no way he could resist her._

Fitz pulled her hips backwards and adjusted himself in between her legs. He took the lubricated hand and spread the slickness, hovering his index finger over her canal, preparing her body like he had so many times before. Olivia's words entered his mind and he tried his best to not over think things.

Slowly, he entered her and instantly heard Olivia moan into the comforter below. The slickness did it's job and Fitz closed his eyes at the feeling. She was snug and warm and the desire to fuck her hard quickly surfaced.

"I'm consuming you, Sweet Baby," he spoke into the air.

Fitz began his rhythm and kept his contact precise, his own sounds radiating through the air. He pulled her hips again back and up as each thrust entered her repeatedly until he sensed Olivia unable to take it any longer. Her breathing was heavy but she didn't in any way indicate for him to stop.

He reached his hand around her hips and slowed his pace, keeping still until he found her clit. Without thinking he entered her with his finger and gingerly massaged her walls before eventually finding her core again. His finger pressed on it firmly and he slowly picked up his rhythm again until the friction was too much for Olivia. Her cries were loud and he could feel her orgasm shake throughout her body.

Slowly he pulled out and removed his finger lifting her body up and turning her towards him. He kneeled on the bed and pulled her legs around his waist, entering her slit slowly. Her insides swallowed him and Olivia buried her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're my life, Olivia. It's you and me."

He felt her hips push forward until he was so deep inside, it nearly brought him pain. She lifted her head and kissed him feverishly, their tongues colliding into their familiar manner. Fitz could feel her body changing and their fluid began to seep down his thigh as Olivia orgasmed again. She broke free from their kiss and yelled loudly into the air...her sounds a mixture of words and moans.

Hearing her pleasure gave him the permission he needed to find his own release and he wasted little time before emptying himself into her.

He buried his face into her hair and couldn't keep his own sounds from bellowing out into the air.

They sat this way for some time until their breathing slowed and settled back to normal. Finally he slowly lifted Olivia up, pulling out of her in the process. She quickly found a pillow and his heart ached at how exhausted she looked. He grabbed his undershirt and wiped his hands and penis before eventually laying down next to her. Olivia's back was against his chest and he snuggled up against it, pulling her closer in.

His arm wrapped around her and found her stomach, his fingers brushing against the skin softly. He kissed her shoulder several times and urged her to sleep and get the rest she needed.

"I shouldn't have packed a bag," she said softly, catching him off guard.

"You're here, Olivia and that's what matters. I couldn't imagine being in this bed without you tonight. Or without _her_."

He caressed her stomach again and kissed her neck gently hoping she could feel the gratitude he truly felt inside.

"Is she what's holding us together?"

Again her words surprised him and he was silent for a long moment.

"She's an added bonus," he finally whispered into her ear.

Olivia turned around to face him and he could see the tears in her eyes. Her hand cupped his cheek and she kissed him on the lips softly.

"I'm here because I want to be here, Fitz. But I need to be honest...if she hadn't kicked...all I could think about was leaving."

"I know, baby. But she did. And I think it goes to show our daughter was doing for us what we couldn't do for ourselves." Fitz caressed her cheek and searched her eyes carefully.

"Someone else who's watching over us, huh?"

"Yes, Livvie. Someone else, indeed."


	7. Chapter 7: A Time and Place

_Chapter 7: A Time and Place_

_"Everyone comes with baggage. Find someone who loves you enough to help you unpack." ~Unknown_

OPOV

Olivia's eyes opened and she instinctively reached for Fitz. His side of the bed was empty and she turned to look at the time. She slowly raised her head to get a better view when the sound of laughter came from the other room. It was a little after 9am and she wondered who was there.

Her stomach began to growl and she immediately reached for a small package on the night stand beside her. She sat up on the edge of the bed and took a few bites trying to get her hunger under control. When the last cracker was eaten eventually stood and headed for the bathroom.

That's when Fitz walked in.

Olivia washed her face and avoided eye contact with him. Visions of the last 24 hours surfaced and it was almost too much for her to process. She desperately wanted to be happy and enjoy the fact she was having a baby girl but knowing the truth about the accident terrified her and she simply didn't know what to do.

"You're parents are here...and so are Abby and Quinn. They brought some gifts by."

Fitz leaned against the wall and Olivia could feel his stare. She continued freshening up when Fitz spoke again, his words forcing her to look in his direction.

"We have a right to be happy, Olivia. And a right to celebrate. I want today to be a good one. _Please_."

His voice was nearly pleading and she stared into the mirror at the sad blue eyes in the reflection. She dried her face off with a hand towel before turning around. Fitz instantly reached for her and grabbed her hand, gently caressing the top of it.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asked, obvious worry spread across his face. Olivia nodded but still didn't respond. She honestly didn't feel happy and she hated that people were over so early in the morning.

More laughter erupted from the other room when she let go of Fitz's hand and stepped aside him, heading back into their bedroom. She rummaged through her closet and took out a loose fitting dress and began to change. Fitz retreated from the bathroom and sat on the the edge of the bed. Olivia saw from her peripheral vision he was checking his cell phone. She slipped on a light cover up and checked her reflection in the large rectangular mirror in the corner of the room.

"Let's get this over with, she said nearly pouting. She finally walked towards the door but Fitz didn't move and Olivia noticed. She turned to look his way and saw him remain on the bed, his face now somewhat upset.

"Do you want them to leave? Just say the word and I will get rid of everyone."

He spoke seriously and Olivia knew he meant every word. She walked towards him and stopped when she reached in between his legs. He kissed the outside of the fabric softly several times near her navel before looking up at her. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair.

"Tell me what to do, baby...and I'll do it." His eyes were pleading and she could feel herself somewhat soften. She didn't want to be angry but she was and she couldn't stop herself from feeling this way.

"It's just a lot, Fitz. I don't know what to do right now...or what to feel...or what to even say. Am I just supposed to walk out there and act like nothing's wrong? Do they even know about the accident? I mean...do they know who's responsible?"

Her voice dropped at the end of the sentence and she stared off into space, unwilling to make eye contact with him.

"You walk out there, Livvie and focus on this..." Fitz reached down and gently pulled the bottom of her dress up, his hand slowly making it's way underneath until it reached her stomach.

"She's all that matters. And she deserves to be celebrated." His hand stopped and rubbed against the skin gently, searching Olivia's eyes. He pulled her down onto his lap and they sat for a few seconds, neither one speaking right away.

"Do they know?" She asked again only because he didn't answer her the first time.

"Yes, baby. They do." His voice was low and he now broke eye contact with her, staring at the floor. Quiet took over and Olivia rested her head against his shoulder. His strength floored her.

"How can you be so calm?" She blurted.

Fitz inhaled slowly and Olivia felt his chest rise against her body. She studied his face and he retrieved his hand from underneath her dress, and rested it on her lap. He continued to look at the ground and she suddenly wished she kept her mouth closed.

"There's a time and place for everything, Olivia."

More quiet rested between them and she thought for a long while about his words. He was right...there was a time and a place for worry and right now wasn't an appropriate time or place. She stood and decided to lift her dress up slightly, straddling him in the process.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his hairline. "You're right..."

She thrusted her hips against him and immediately felt his body react. Fitz lifted his face and locked eyes with her, smoothing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby...let's go enjoy ourselves...your mother is dying to see you."

His voice now matched her whisper and the softness of his tone radiated all throughout her. She kissed his neck softly and pressed against him again, her hips now seductively rocking back and forth. His grip around her tightened and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist her much longer.

Olivia heard him moan against her mouth before devouring it, their lips colliding forcefully. She could feel his hands pushing her dress up again and she raised herself on her knees giving him easy access. His hands were at her inner thigh when a knock on the door sounded, startling both of them.

"Livvie...are you ok? Is something wrong?"

Her mothers words came through the door and Fitz instantly broke the kiss between them. They stared at one another and Olivia semi-smiled at him, mentally apologizing on her mothers behalf. He helped her off his lap and she readjusted the bottom of her dress. She faintly heard Fitz clear his throat and walk towards the bathroom, leaving her alone in the room.

Another knock sounded, this time a little harder and Olivia rolled her eyes. She knew her mother meant well but sometimes her overbearing nature prevented her from seeing the good.

Olivia straightened herself up once more and turned the knob, coming face to face with Maya. She looked radiant and instantly reached out for her daughter.

"Livvie! Do you feel alright? Why haven't you come out?"

* * *

FPOV

Fitz stood in front of the mirror and rested his elbows on the marble vanity. His dick was throbbing and he spent the next few moments contemplating whether or not his body needed to jack off. He closed his eyes and unconsciously counted to ten, trying to compose himself before joining the others.

Olivia overwhelmed him. He still could smell her all over his body and it drove him absolutely insane. Her body was changing before his very eyes, her curves more prominent than ever before. He shook his head as if this would magically make his thoughts disappear, when he caught glimpse of his reflection.

Fitz stared into the mirror deep in thought. He was going to be a father again and with the woman he loved so deeply and so fully it nearly overwhelmed him. Yet despite the happiness that should be surrounding them a dark cloud loomed over threatening to take away their happiness.

His eyes closed again and desperately tried to push thoughts of his father down. Laughter from the other room suddenly pushed through and it was exactly what was needed. He stood up and splashed water on his face before heading back into the living room.

Olivia was seated on a chair, her mother on one side and Quinn and Abby on the other. She has holding up a little pink dress and gushing over it's beauty, turning the outfit around front to back several times. Fitz watched her from across the room somewhat mesmerized. She was glowing, her eyes glassy and he couldn't remember a time she ever looked more happy.

Fitz stood near the piano against the wall and crossed his arms continuing to watch the women from a distance. Rowan was seated in the dining room and he could feel his stare from time to time. He purposely avoided all contact with him and knew he was chopping at the bit to ask him questions...questions he wasn't prepared to deal with right now.

Olivia's laughter bellowed through the air, snapping him back to the present. She was now standing and motioning for Fitz to join her. Everyone was walking towards the dining room except Olivia, who finally extended her hand to him. He gently grabbed it and squeezed, pulling it up to his mouth. She smiled when he kissed it and told him she invited them to stay for an early lunch since they missed an opportunity to have dinner together last night.

Fitz nodded and kissed her cheek eventually leading her into the other room. Maya was busy in the kitchen preparing the food and Abby soon joined to help. Olivia chose a seat next to Rowan who reached over and gently patted the upper part of her leg. Fitz witness a tender exchange between them and even though he disliked Rowan at times, he was grateful to him for being a wonderful father.

He was about to sit across from Olivia when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He checked the caller ID and saw it was Reed, immediately excusing himself to take the call. Fitz walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him, hoping his friend brought forth some much needed answers.

"We can't link Susan to your old man, Fitz...but I do believe her. We both do. Huck is flying to Sacramento this afternoon. We need proof they're connected and there's one person that she claims can do that."

"Who?" Fitz immediately asked. There was a small pause and he wasn't certain what to make of it. He was about to ask again when Reed spoke.

"Genevieve."

Fitz stared at the wall and tried to remain calm. He had the urge to throw the phone against the wall but knew that wouldn't solve a thing. This revelation honestly didn't surprise him because he got the feeling his mother knew more than she let on; but hearing it from someone else didn't make it any easier. Reed spoke again, more than likely worried about the silence between them.

"I'm going with Huck...figured Genny would rather talk to me than him..."

Fitz still didn't speak and for a moment wasn't certain if he was even able to. He heard the door knob turn and saw Olivia, peeking her head around the door.

"Keep me posted," he finally replied hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, obviously reading his body language. He stood at the door and studied the woman he loved, an internal struggle forming within. His instinct was to shield the truth from her but knew deep down keeping things from her eventfully caused more harm than good.

"It was Reed," he finally replied. "They're trying to prove Susan's connection with my Dad. He's going to Sacramento this afternoon...with Huck."

"Who are they going to see?" Olivia quickly responded. Her face was concerned and once again he contemplated not being honest with her.

"They're going to see Genevieve. I didn't ask for specifics."

He broke eye contact with Olivia and hoped she didn't press the issue. He simply wasn't in the mood to try and decipher all the pieces right now. Olivia touched his face and caressed it softly, bringing his attention towards her.

"Lunch is ready. I won't let them start without you." Her face was sincere and her words made him swallow her up whole.

"I love you so much, Livvie." His voice slightly cracked when speaking and he felt Olivia's grip around him tighten.

"Let's go, they're waiting for us."

* * *

OPOV

"Mother, we haven't even discussed names! And yes, I know you're top choices!"

Olivia was helping her mother clear the dishes and on the verge of tuning her out. She was hell bent on Olivia choosing a family name and took every opportunity to bring up the topic. The two women were now in the kitchen while both Abby and Quinn were helping put the baby's gifts away.

"Alright, I'll change the subject then... You're father is very worried about you. Seeing you with a packed bag last night really shook him up." She turned to look at Olivia who avoided her stare.

"He doesn't need to worry...it was just a lot for me." She continued wiping the plates and didn't say anything more. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her mother from continuing, oblivious to the hint Olivia was trying to give her.

"How is Fitz? This can't be easy for him..."

Olivia's heart ached at the question. Guilt began to surface and she hated the fact he spent most of his time taking care of her these past few weeks.

"I would be lying if I said he was fine. Of course, he's not. But he's so strong around me...too strong. He views me as being so weak now. He never used to think that."

She shared more than she intended but it weighed heavily on her and she couldn't keep her feelings in any longer. Her mother stopped wiping the counter and turned, her stare suddenly serious.

"Seeing you in the hospital frightened him, Olivia. You should've seen him when he got there. He was frantic...and when he found out you were pregnant..."

Olivia's eyes widened at her mothers words. She remembered very little about the hospital that night and hearing this made her want to cry. Her emotions were so unstable and she simply couldn't control them.

"He doesn't see you as weak, Livvie. He's just worried. We all are."

Maya reached for Olivia's hand and she suddenly grabbed her mother hugging her tight. Tears began to fall and the release of them actually felt good.

"He adores you, honey. He couldn't take his eyes off of you at the table." Her words made the tears fall harder and she felt her mother lovingly caress her hair like she did when she was a child.

"I want to take care of him, mother...but I don't know how."

"Yes you do, Olivia. He wouldn't be able to love you the way he does if you didn't. Trust me."

Olivia could hear her friends voices getting closer and she broke free from her mom, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Maya kissed her cheek softly and returned her attention back to cleaning. She decided to join Abby and Quinn who were gathering their belongings, ready to leave. They each hugged one another goodbye and Olivia thanked them for stopping by. After eventually bidding them fair well, she noticed her father and Fitz had disappeared and were nowhere to be seen.

The only place Olivia could logically place the two most important men in her life was the study. She decided to make her way down the hall and see why they disappeared. The door was closed and she couldn't help herself. Olivia's hand was on the knob, ready to turn it when she heard Fitz's voice.

_"...I want to marry her, Rowan and I'm asking for your blessing."_

Olivia stilled and held her breath, completely taken off guard with what she overheard. She could hear Rowan talking but couldn't make out his words and took that as a cue she needed to walk away. Her legs felt weak and her heart felt as if it was going to explode.

When she reached her living room again she heard both Fitz and Rowan exit the study. She decided to join her mother and quickly pushed what she just encountered out of her mind, not wanting to get her hopes up too high.

* * *

FPOV

It was late in the evening and Fitz had just returned from a run. He took his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor when Olivia walked into the bathroom, joining him. He continued to undress and kicked his shoes off making his way into the shower.

"Did you and your mom get a lot done?" He asked over his shoulder. He stepped into the warm water and and made a lather of soap into his hands while listening to Olivia.

"We did. Some furniture will be delivered later this week. I'd like to get the nursery painted before then. My dad is sending a friend over the day after tomorrow."

Fitz was glad she was able to spend some time with her mom today. Her spirits seemed happier and he appreciated how supportive her parents were being. They chatted a little more about the room and he enjoyed listening to how excited Olivia seemed about decorating the nursery.

Once he stepped out of the shower Olivia was near the door looking at herself in the mirror. Fitz was drying himself off with a towel and watching Olivia turn from side to side.

"My pants are a little tight...I think I may need to go shopping soon." Her face was slightly excited and it made him grin. She had been worried about her weight for a while so he knew this was a big moment for her.

Fitz picked up his dirty laundry and shoved it into the clothes hamper near the closet. Olivia continued examining her body while he eventually washed up at the sink. They continued to talk about the upcoming week and Fitz watched her undress, taking her bra off last.

Olivia slightly winced in pain and he knew her breasts were still tender. Eventually, he dried his face off and went into the bedroom, pulling a pair of black boxers on. He checked the time and saw it was only a quarter past nine. He didn't sleep well last night and his lack of sleep was quickly catching up with him.

Fitz sat on the bed and grabbed his cell, waiting for Olivia to join him. She was wearing his gray navy shirt and was busy in the bathroom. He could see part of her from behind the door, her bare caramel legs silently calling him by name. His phone flashed two missed messages; one from Reed and the other from a number he didn't recognize.

The message from Reed stated they landed in California earlier that afternoon and were waiting to hear back from his mother. Part of him wanted to call and check in but something stopped him. Olivia soon entered the room and climbed into bed next to him. He set his phone back on the night stand and lay next to her, lifting his arm so she could assume her normal position.

"Today turned out to be nice," Olivia said against his chest. Her hands were wrapped around him and Fitz placed his free arm behind his head for added support.

"It was...I'm glad your parents were here," Fitz replied sincerely. Seeing Olivia have a solid support base meant the world to him.

"My mom won't stop about my grandmothers name..." He could hear the annoyance in her voice but didn't reply right away, thinking about the name 'Emerald.' He wasn't crazy about it either but didn't want to be rude.

"What about Emmie?" The name suddenly occurred to him and rolled off his tongue without even thinking it over first.

"Emmie." Olivia repeated, lifting herself off his chest and sitting up on the bed. She repeated the name a few times before sharing an idea of her own.

"I like that! We could name her Emmie Genevieve Pope Grant." Fitz stared at her for a moment, his eyes studying her closely. His heart swelled and a lump formed in his throat.

"I'll have an Emmie and a Livvie..." His voice was soft and barely audible. Olivia bent down and nuzzled his face before whispering in his ear.

"And we'll have a Fitzy." The name made him smile and be pulled Olivia fully on top of him. They embraced for a long while, both envisioning the day they would get to meet their daughter in person.

Olivia eventually sat up again, her knees still straddled around his waist. Fitz watched her lift his shirt over her head, exposing her bare breasts to him. Her nipples were growing darker and seemed wider. They were erect and he couldn't help but reach for one, gently caressing it in between his fingertips. She instantly reacted to his touch and the sight made him ache for her all over.

"Say it," he whispered aloud, his eyes locking into hers. Olivia took her own breasts into her hands and massaged them slowly, her hips rocking against him like earlier that very morning.

"I want to take care of you..." Her reply took him off guard and he stilled trying to understand why she would say something like that.

Fitz slightly lifted her, pushing his boxers down, finally setting his growing erection free. He watched Olivia push her panties aside before setting herself down onto him. Her tightness caused them each to moan, their continuous movement eventually creating the slickness needed between them.

"Please, let me take care of you," Olivia breathed out. Her words made Fitz close his eyes, his head tilted back against the sheets beneath him.

Olivia began a steady rhythm, her hips meticulous and greedy. He could feel his precum spilling inside her, the friction they once felt now completely gone. Fitz dug his hands into her backside, pushing her harder and harder against him.

"I love you." Olivia finally breathed out the words he was waiting to hear.

His eyes opened and watched her on top of him..,making love to him...taking care of him in her own way. Olivia continued her rhythm, repeating again and again how much she loved and needed him in her life.

Her words overwhelmed him and he desperately wanted to release. His thumb grazed down her skin until it dipped into her pussy, instantly connecting with her clit. He pressed against it firmly in a circular motion until finally hitting the spot that made her yell into the air.

She unraveled before his very eyes, her orgasm quick and powerful. His hips pressed upward again and again until his own release finally took over. Olivia collapsed onto him, Fitz holding her against his body tight, until they both eventually calmed.

He felt Olivia rise, disconnecting them before she took her spot next to him on the bed. She looked exhausted and he wasted no time bringing the covers up and over her body. Fitz kissed her lips softly whispering for her to sleep. He made his way down to her stomach and kissed it gently a few times.

"Goodnight, Emmie," he whispered against her skin, to the life that continued growing inside her.

* * *

It was nearly 6am and Fitz was wide awake. He continued to toss and turn, trying not to disturb Olivia next to him. She was in a deep sleep and he could tell the pregnancy exhausted her more and more everyday.

Fitz decided to get up and go for another run, hoping the exercise would help. He needed to occupy his mind and he hoped doing something productive would release the tension building within him.

He quickly dressed and made a phone call letting Secret Service know of his early morning plan. Fitz made his way out into the living room and checked his watch. He knew Hal and Tom were rotating the nightshift and he wasn't certain which agent would be outside.

When he was finally ready to leave, he slipped on a baseball cap and opened the door. A pair of familiar blue eyes stared back at him, catching him completely off guard.

_**"Mother? What are you doing here?"**_

His voice was startled and he searched around for the agent on duty wondering why he wasn't notified of his mothers arrival. Genevieve affectionately touched Fitz's arm and squeezed it before finally speaking.

"Hello, my dear. I apologize for showing up here like this." She looked over her shoulder and that's when he saw Tom. He was sitting inside his car in the driveway. "I asked Tom not to tell you I was here. I wasn't even sure I had the courage to ring the doorbell..."

Fitz opened the door wide and motioned for her to come inside. She was wearing a pale pink suit with matching high heals and looked as if she were ready to attend a private dinner party. For as long as he could remember, she dressed this way and for a woman who never worked a day in her life he couldn't ever figure out why.

Genevieve set her things down on a nearby chair and looked around, her high heels making the only noise in the room. Fitz offered her some tea and she quickly obliged, thanking him for the hospitality.

"How is Olivia? Is she well?" Fitz watched his mother sit down at a chair nearest the kitchen in the dining room, watching him as he made her favorite morning drink.

"She's doing ok...tired by the end of the day. She'll be happy you're here. She's wanted you to visit for sometime."

He returned into the dining room and placed her tea in front of her, made exactly the way she liked it. Fitz sat down and looked her over again, still in shock of her presence.

"Reed flew to Sacramento to see you," he continued, assuming that meeting never took place. There was no way Reed wouldn't have warned him she was coming to Chicago.

"He phoned me yesterday and I agreed to meet him today..."

"But?" Fitz interrupted. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"But, I needed to see you. It's time I share some things with you...things I'm not proud of. Things that happened many years ago."

She took a sip of tea and broke eye contact with him. Fitz didn't want to loose the opportunity so he began to ask questions in hopes for some answers.

"Did you know about Susan and father...about the affair. Reed can't connect them but she claims you had knowledge of it."

"It's true, son. Susan was your fathers first love. They were together for many years before I came into the picture."

"Why did she fake her own death?" His voice was straightforward and he left himself little time to process the first answer she gave him.

"When your father and I married he continued to see Susan for sometime. We were busy making his bid for the presidency when Susan got pregnant. She chose to leave town and wanted to start over...start fresh...so your father arranged for her to have a new identity. She ended up moving out of the state and eventually lost the baby. I've heard the miscarriage broke her spirit. She was never the same after that and your father lost touch with her for some time...or at least that's what he led me to believe."

Fitz processed the information and tried to comprehend it all. How could his father allow her to leave like that _AND_ how could his mother be ok with the affair? None of this was making sense and it was beginning to piss him off.

"So father, _**KNEW**_ she was pregnant and let her leave? Just like that?" His voice was elevated and he could feel his blood pressure rising.

A sound came from across the room and that's when Fitz saw her. Olivia was awake and dressed in a long silk robe. She was walking towards them and both him and Genevieve stood up simultaneously to greet her.

"Mrs. Grant? I had no idea you were planning to visit so soon. It's good to have you here." Fitz watched his mother take Olivia into her arms and hug her.

"My dear girl...you're glowing. Fitz was right...you _have_ gotten more beautiful." Olivia smiled and turned to look at him. He could tell his mothers presence took her off guard as well and he honestly didn't know what to say. He too, was greatly surprised to see her.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you, Livvie. Can I get you anything?" He asked, looking her over. It was fairly early and she still looked tired.

"I'm fine, Fitz. I'll let you and Genevieve continue taking. I didn't mean to interrupt." Olivia looked as if she were going back into the bedroom when Fitz stopped her.

"Olivia, stay. I was just asking my mother some questions and now that you're up, I'd like you to join us. This involves you too."

He could tell his request surprised her but she didn't verbalize it. She nodded at him and gave him a small smile before sitting down next to Genevieve. Fitz too sat back down, grabbing Olivia's hand. He squeezed it lightly before turning his full attention back to the other woman in his life.

"Mother...please continue."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading. A few have reached out to me and shared their disappoint this particular Fitz and Olivia can't be happy during this pregnancy. I hate that I'm disappointing some of you. Please know my intention is to try and develop real character growth and development. Unfortunately some pain will be felt along the way with this version of Olitz. However, that doesn't mean they won't be together. I'm a firm believer these two are able to face hardships and still remain a strong united front. At least, that's what I'm trying to convey :)  
_

_On a personal note- I continue to struggle with this story. I'm still not in my comfort zone but I'm trying not to give up on it. I sincerely appreciate the encouragement some of you have given me regarding this particular fic...especially Jen Odom :)_

_It's greatly appreciated and has given me the motivation to continue._

_Against, I thank you so very much for reading_. Xo


	8. Chapter 8: Top Priority

_A/N: This chapter is mostly told from Olivia's POV. Thank you for reading and supporting this story. Xo_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Top Priority_

_"You are not defined by your past. You are prepared by your past. ~J.O._

OPOV

"Mother, please continue."

Both Fitz and Olivia sat motionless waiting for Genevieve to speak. She looked distraught and Olivia could sense her presence made her future mother in law uncomfortable.

She continued explaining the relationship Fitz's father, Gerald Grant, had with Susan and parts of her story weren't making sense. It didn't take Olivia long to realize she wasn't being completely honest, and it placed her in an interesting position. Fitz remained silent and Olivia was somewhat afraid to look at him. Her heart hurt for the man she loved and she desperately wished there was something she could do to take his pain away. She eventually found the courage to peek a quick glance in his direction. His face was hard, almost numb, and showed very little emotion. She remembered seeing that look once, when she was in the hospital several months ago. It was a look she would go to great lengths to avoid seeing everagain.

"I'm feeling tired, dear. I think I'll leave you two alone now. My flight was long. I have a room booked at the Waldorf-"

"_Mrs. Grant, **please,** stay with us! There's no need to stay in a hotel_!" Olivia interrupted.

She turned to look at Fitz who didn't make eye contact with either of them. He didn't interject and she quickly realized it was because he didn't want his mother staying with them. Maybe he too questioned her honesty and needed time to process her visit. She regretted offering her a place to stay and made a mental note to not ever make a suggestion like that again without speaking with him first.

_Another relationship lesson Olivia was quickly learning._

Genevieve stood and hugged them both goodbye, affectionately touching Olivia's stomach before she finally left. The moment the door closed, Fitz went to the wet bar in the corner of the living room. He was about to pour a drink when Olivia interjected, pointing out the time.

_"It's not even 7am, Fitz."_

His hand stopped in mid air and he turned to look at her...desperation covering his face. Olivia sat down again in the chair she once occupied and waited. She didn't bother hiding the concern on her face. It wasn't like him to drink this early in the morning and she knew this visit was already taking a toll on him. She watched Fitz carefully, hoping he would open up to her.

"I need some air."

Fitz placed the crystal top back onto the decanter and headed for the door. He turned before leaving and told Olivia he was going for a run, encouraging her to return to sleep. He didn't kiss her goodbye and barely looked in her direction, before closing the door behind him.

Olivia sat for a few minutes deep in thought, wondering what to do. It was obvious Fitz wasn't handling this well but she wasn't exactly sure if she should get involved. There was a lot going on right now and she worried if her involvement would do more harm than good. She didn't want to push Fitz too fast. One thing she knew about him was his need for space. He always took time for him to open up and it appeared this time would not be any different.

She eventually stood and made some breakfast, her appetite getting the best of her. She wasn't tired and honestly needed to keep herself busy. Her stomach growled and she smiled at the increase in appetite she now had. Although she still didn't really look pregnant, she certainly felt it, and it deep down excited her. She chose to make herself an omelet because it was somewhat of a process to prepare and she needed some think time. Olivia was in the middle of scrambling the eggs when the telephone rang. She glanced at the Caller-ID before answering it.

"Good morning, mom..." She said, placing the phone on speaker.

Maya began to speak about Emmie as if she were already born, suggesting they buy the baby this new toy she saw on a television advertisement. Olivia half listened while mixing the ingredients inside a bowl. They chit-chatted about the nursery for a while when Olivia decided to share the news about Genevieve visiting. The second the words left her mouth, she regretted mentioning anything.

For the next ten minutes, Maya drilled Olivia with questions, most of which she didn't know the answers to. She finally got tired of her mothers inquiry and was about to hang up when she said something that caught her attention.

"You just wait until Emmie is born. You'll understand the things parents go through in order to spare their children- they become your top priority and you'll do anything to protect them."

Olivia stilled and stared at mahogany cabinets ahead, deep in thought. Her mother continued talking but she had no idea what was being said. She suddenly understood what Genevieve was doing. And she realized if she was in her position she more than likely would try to do the same.

"Mom...I need to go." She exchanged goodbyes with her mother, promising to call her later on. Maya wanted to take advantage of Genevieve's arrival and have them over for dinner. Olivia spent little time entertaining the idea, hanging up the phone right away. She had the urge to call Genevieve but thought against it. After all she wasn't married to Fitz and she wasn't certain how Mrs. Grant would react to her getting involved. She thought back to the last time she saw Fitz's mother and again another memory of her being in the hospital came to mind.

Genevieve flew to Washington when she found out about Olivia's accident and the baby. Despite the fact Fitz was still married to Mellie, she urged Fitz not to leave her side. She knew her son was in love with her and she made it clear she would support whatever decision he ever made...at least that's what Fitz always shared with her. The more she thought about it, the more she was leaning towards paying a visit to the Waldorf Astoria. It would give both women a chance to be alone and it would also give Olivia the chance to see how her presence would be received.

The reminder of the morning consisted of Olivia cooking herself breakfast and eating alone. Her thoughts centered around Fitz and she replayed different scenarios of what she would say to Genevieve in her head over and over again. She was in the middle of washing her dishes when Fitz returned and came into the kitchen.

He was dripping with sweat and breathing hard and headed straight for the refrigerator. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Secret Service as she knew all too well when Fitz was stressed he ran, which meant so did the person on his security detail. She watched him down a tall glass of orange juice before turning his attention over to her.

"I thought you'd still be asleep," he spoke touching her stomach in a curricular pattern. Olivia covered his hand with hers and squeezed it lightly.

"We were hungry." She smiled up at him and reached for the baseball cap he still had on, gently taking it off his head. His hair was in a bit of disarray and she watched as he ran his fingers through it in attempt to smooth it out.

"I need to run a few errands this morning. I'm looking for a few things for the nursery and I really need some maternity clothes..." She purposely left out she also planned to visit his mother.

Fitz nodded his head and took another swallow of juice. He placed his glass in the sink before making his way into their bedroom. Olivia followed, watching him strip down getting himself ready for a shower. She began to change herself when she decided to text Harrison before heading out. The message said the following:

_Genevieve Grant is staying at the Waldorf. I need the room number ASAP._

Olivia placed her phone inside her purse and continued to get ready. Fitz was quiet, as she expected, and she chose not to make small talk like they usually would during their morning routine. She finally picked out a loose fitting sun dress she hadn't worn in years and knew her wardrobe needed a complete make over..._and soon._ None of her pants fit and she was tired of the lack of selection her closet now offered her. After a final glance in the mirror she called a goodbye to Fitz over her shoulder and picked up her purse, placing it on her forearm.

"Livvie..." She turned at her name and saw him peeking through the shower door. His face was concerned and she knew he was worried about her going out alone.

"Don't over do it," he said sternly. She smiled and lovingly touched his cheek in response.

"You ok?" She asked, ignoring the previous statement. He cocked his head to one side and looked her over.

_"Join me."_ His voice was low and somewhat strained.

Olivia could see the sadness in his eyes and knew this was his way of avoiding the issue. She thought for a few moments and before she could respond, Fitz took her purse from her hand and tossed it aside. The next thing she knew she was inside the shower, dress and all. She screeched loudly several times and heard Fitz laughing. His smile was so pure and so sincere she couldn't help but go with it. Her clothes were drenched and clinging to her body and her perfectly placed hair was now turning curly with every passing second.

* * *

FPOV

"You are so beautiful."

He couldn't help but smile hearing that sound coming from her mouth. It was childlike and carefree and he instantly hoped their daughter would inherent her laugh. Olivia kicked her shoes off and he helped pry her wet dress off her body. Her breasts were so full and he desperately wanted to touch them.

He didn't want to think of his mother or her lying or why she was there to begin with. The world was growing too dark for his liking and Olivia was the only thing that made any sense to him. Moving her dress down her body was so arousing he watched her every move and loved the way her face transformed before his eyes. She was no longer laughing, instead her eyes were closed shut, and Fitz could tell the moment was now filling her with desire.

Fitz positioned her back against the wall away from the cascading water and leaned in slowly for a kiss. Her tongue was soft and quickly invaded his mouth as soon as contact was made. He cupped one hand around the back of her neck and made his way down the front of her body with the other.

His first stop was her nipples which felt exactly to his liking. The warm water made them hard and elongated and his mouth salivated at the touch. He massaged each one carefully between his fingers and heard the approval radiate off her lips. Olivia quickly broke contact with him and Fitz watched her intently. He loved her facial expressions - lived for them really - and wanted nothing more than to keep the mother of his child happy.

Fitz pushed down all his fears and concentrated on _HER_, allowing his body to take full control. His hand soon left her breast and traveled south until it stopped in between her legs. Olivia grabbed onto him the moment his middle finger penetrated inside. The water made her tight and the friction surprised both of them.

Her walls eventually expanded the longer he stroked her clit, leaving his erection throbbing like never before. He ached to be inside her and decided the quickest way to prepare her body for him was through verbal communication. He slowly lifted a leg up bending it from behind the knee and sunk another finger inside. Olivia gasped loudly and Fitz immediately traveled to her neck, kissing the side of it up and down.

"You like that don't you, sweet baby?" He whispered in between kisses. Olivia's moans became louder and he felt his fingers slowly expanding deeper inside. He continued to speak in his deep whisper, coaxing her to fully orgasm. Once her grasp tightened around him he knew she was close.

**_"Fitz..."_**

Olivia's body exploded, swallowing his fingers, her fluid slowly coating his hand. He kissed her over and over again until she finally calmed, eventually removing himself from inside her. Within seconds, he lifted Olivia and entered her, burying his face into the side of her neck. The warm water continued to fall on them and it was a welcome sensation. He couldn't remember the last time they made love in a shower and the fact they were doing so while she was pregnant was all the more special.

She now spoke to him softly as if it was her turn to will him on. It drove him crazy and he unconsciously increased his rhythm until he was no longer able to control himself. His hands remained gripped around her bottom, pushing her aggressively into him and ultimately finding his own release.

_**"Fuckkkkkkk.**_.." He moaned against her skin, his head slightly becoming lightheaded.

It was exactly what Fitz needed and a welcome release to his built up tension. They remained intertwined for a long while; each of them still breathing heavy. The water began to somewhat cool and Fitz knew the hot water wouldn't last too much longer.

He eventually pulled out and steadied her back onto the ground. Her hair was now completely curly, her make up smudged in several places. Olivia grabbed the nearby soap and Fitz stepped aside giving her room to take care of her own needs.

"I'm starving...you need anything?" He asked before eventually stepping out of the shower. Olivia smiled and shook her head no, flashing him such a pleasing glance. There was no doubt she took great pleasure in knowing she was responsible for changing his mood and the thought made him smile back at her. The truth was he did feel better. And he was grateful for the appetite he now had.

Fitz stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly, not bothering to dress. He wrapped his towel around his waist and headed to the kitchen anxious to eat. The refrigerator was stocked with plenty of choices and Fitz was in the middle of preparing his breakfast when the land-line rang.

It was Reed.

The next few minutes the conversation centered around his mother. Fitz informed him she was now in Chicago and apologized he traveled so far for no reason. His friend was quick to brush it off and Fitz appreciated his understanding. Before he ended the call, Reed asked him a question he wasn't expecting.

"Want us to pay your old man a visit?"

Fitz thought about this possibility for a second before answering. He deep down wanted Reed to threaten him, bring enough fear into him that all questions he had would be answered. But reality kicked in and he knew that would never happen. His father had no fear of anyone which deep down bothered him the most. He knew many men like that. Men who would risk losing it all in an attempt to look good or save face- men who found fear to be a sign of weakness.

And he spent most of his adult life avoiding becoming one of them.

"No. You've done enough. You can stay put. I'll be good here."

The two friends exchanged goodbyes and Reed informed him Huck wanted to return to OPA. Susan was still in DC and they both agreed that was best until they knew how exactly to proceed. A decision needed to be made regarding Gerald Grant and until then, Susan needed to be watched.

After hanging up the phone he made his way into the dining room and began to eat when Olivia retrieved from the bedroom. Her purse was in her hand and she was wearing a new dress, this one a bit shorter than the last. Her hair remained curly and she had minimal make up on. He admired her from afar, smiling in between mouthfuls.

"I'm heading out. Who was on the phone?"

"Reed...he's heading back home. Huck's returning to DC."

Olivia nodded at his words and made her way over towards him. He knew she had questions about Reed not returning but she didn't ask and he didn't offer any explanations. The fact he was in this predicament bothered him immensely and he loved Olivia for never pushing him to speak before he was ready to.

"Take Tom with you," he said before kissing her goodbye. Olivia smiled and eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, this is a first," she smirked looking over his attire. She playfully tugged at his towel and it instantly lightened the mood.

His morning was actually turning out way better than he anticipated and he had no one to thank but Olivia.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia sat in the back seat of the Lincoln Town car and took out her cell. Harrison replied to her text, informing her of the room number to Genevieve's hotel room. The inside of the car was quiet as Olivia studied the text message. After a few minutes, Tom looked at her in the rear view mirror and asked where they were going. She set her cell phone down in the seat next to her and caught his gaze, wondering if her reply would cause any friction. It was no secret both Tom and Hal were very protective of Fitz. She couldn't help but wonder if her seeing Genevieve would raise any question.

"The Waldorf Astoria," she finally replied evenly.

To her surprise, Tom simply nodded, placing the vehicle into drive. She stared out into the window and realized they treated her with the same respect they treated Fitz. It was a welcome feeling and she appreciated their loyalty more than she could ever express. She now understood why Fitz insisted they remain on his detail. He was purposely surrounding himself with people he could rely on and that in itself brought her so much peace.

* * *

Olivia knocked on room 9560 and waited. She wasn't certain if she was doing the right thing but she wasn't about to back down now. Maya's words replayed in her head and Olivia was certain if she could get through to Genevieve the truth would eventually come out. She knocked on the door again as her patience began to thin, pregnancy hormones getting the best of her. A few seconds later the door finally opened and Olivia unconsciously held her breath.

Genevieve's face was startled and her eyes quickly scanned the area as if looking to see if anyone accompanied her. Tom remained at the far end hallway and didn't make eye contact with either one of them. She couldn't help but wonder if he was planning on telling Fitz her whereabouts. Regardless, there was no turning back and she would have to deal with the consequences, if there were any, later.

Genevieve opened the door wide and invited Olivia in, immediately offering her something to drink. She surveyed the room and saw several large pieces of luggage against the wall. This may have been one of the reasons she didn't want to stay with them. It appeared Mrs. Grant was indeed finding new living arrangements.

"I apologize for showing up like this unannounced," Olivia began before she lost the nerve.

Genevieve motioned for her to sit down and Olivia thanked her. She watched Fitz's mother pour her a glass of water and place it in front of her before finally sitting down next to her. An uncomfortable silence took over and both women stared at one another for a short while.

"Fitz loves you very much, Mrs. Grant."

Olivia decided to begin in this manner hoping it would ease the flow of the conversation.

"Olivia, please call me Genevieve. Or Genny. Mrs. Grant is so formal."

Olivia smiled at her words and nodded her head in response. She looked around again for a brief moment and admired the room. It was lavish...the colors rich and formal. It fit her completely and she looked right at home in these type of surroundings.

"Fitz has shared many fond memories with me about his childhood, Genevieve. I know there were some hard times but he does also remember the good ones. And they all include you."

Olivia spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully and again hoped she was doing the right thing. Genevieve didn't respond and broke eye contact with Olivia.

"I spoke to my mother this morning and she said something that made me think of you." She paused and Mrs. Grant returned her attention to Olivia, as if her words suddenly captivated her.

"She said I will learn quickly being a parent means you will go to great lengths to protect your children...and they will become your top priority."

Olivia grabbed Genevieve's hand and squeezed it tightly. A range of emotions flooded her face and more silence took over. Olivia fought the urge to cry but made herself continue.

"I know you're not sharing everything with us. And I'm certain Fitz knows too- but I think you _WANT_ to get this all out. You wouldn't have come all this way if you didn't."

Genevieve eyes began to water and she let go of Olivia's hand and stood. She walked over to the large bay window overlooking the city and stared out into the distance. Her mannerisms reminded her so much of Fitz...it was something she could see him doing. A long time passed but Olivia didn't speak; simply hoping she would eventually respond or at least share her thoughts on what had been shared.

"I could never have children, Olivia. We've never spoken of this but I'm certain Fitz knows I'm not his biological mother..."

"You _**ARE** _his mother, Mrs. Grant and nothing you say will _**EVER**_ change that."

Genevieve turned around to face her and Olivia could see the weight of the world on her shoulders. She returned to the seat next to Olivia and began to pour her heart out.

"Part of what I told you _IS_ true. Gerald was in love with Susan just as I shared. She did work for him and she did become pregnant. But she used the baby as a bargaining chip again and again until she finally got what she wanted...it was all about money for her. Fitz was days old when he came to us. I will never forget the day. He was perfect...plump...with the biggest set of blue eyes you could ever imagine."

Her face smiled at the memory and it was Olivia's turn to now fight the urge to cry. Her suspension was correct...Susan was Fitz's biological mother. She pictured Fitz as a baby and her heart ached. How could anyone use him as blackmail? How could anyone _**NOT**_ want him? The thought made her feel sick and she pushed the image of him being given away deep down, hoping Genevieve would continue.

"She left town with the money Gerald paid her but as soon as it ran out, she would threaten to expose us all over again. It was a terrible way to live...and I had constant fear she would try to take him from us if she didn't get what she wanted. Gerald was also trying to make a bid at the presidency. It took a strain on our marriage..."

Her voice trailed off and Olivia urged her to continue, afraid she would lose her nerve if she didn't.

"Fitzgerald was almost five when Gerald was elected governor. Back in those days the Governor was expected to make an appearance at certain town events and we of course would travel as a family. Out of nowhere Susan appeared making threats. Her behavior was erratic, completely unstable, enough to drive Gerald to take drastic measures. He had her confined for some time, long enough to change her identify and erase any proof she existed. It was a terrible time in our marriage. Many rumors surfaced and Gerald lost the respect of many in the community. When he lost the reelection a few years later, he blamed me and often lashed out at us. I tried to shield Fitzgerald as much as possible. I never wanted him to know he was given away. She never wanted a child, Olivia. _Never._ And I will never be able to understand why. He is the single greatest gift I could ever have. And I would die before I ever let someone or something ever hurt him." Olivia could hear the desperation in her voice and she continued to fight the urge to cry. She understood all too well the depths one could go through to protect someone you loved. It was the sole reason why she resigned from the White House in the first place.

_She wanted nothing more than to protect Fitz._

Silence took over once again and Olivia processed what Genevieve shared, remembering a conversation Fitz had with her not too long ago about his parents. He did remember their arguing and was old enough to make sense of the chaos. Things were beginning to make sense exempt she still didn't understand why Susan was in Washington at the time of her accident. She was about to ask when a knock sounded on the door. Genevieve quickly excused herself and opened it to reveal Tom waiting on the other end. He was standing at attention and looked directly past Genevieve and straight towards Olivia.

"The President is asking for you ma'am. I believe your cell phone was left in the car."

Olivia looked down into her purse and realized he was right. She stood and made her way out into the hall. Tom handed her his cell and she said hello into the receiver.

"What's going on, Olivia? Why is Tom reluctant to tell me where you are?"

Olivia looked at Tom and then at Genevieve. She walked back into the hotel room and Fitz's mother motioned for her to use the vacant room on the left. Once she closed the door behind her, she answered his question.

"I came to visit your mother. I have a few more things to do and then I'll be home. Is everything ok?"

Fitz was quiet for a moment and Olivia hoped he wasn't upset. She had good intentions and simply wanted him happy. That's honestly all she's ever wanted.

"Maya is looking for you. You didn't answer your phone and she called the house."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Of course her mother did that. It irritated her to no end but she knew deep down her mother had the best of intentions also.

"I'd like to invite Genevieve over for dinner soon. Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes. Of course." His reply was quicker than Olivia anticipated and she took that as a good sign.

"I should've told you. I was afraid you would try to stop me. Are you upset I came here?"

She heard Fitz inhale loudly at the question and she closed her eyes, trying to mentally picture his face.

"No, I'm not. _I trust you._"

Her heart filled hearing his words. They did trust one another and she appreciated him verbalizing it.

"Your mother loves you so much, Fitz. And I do too. We'll get through this."

"I love you, too."

Olivia hung up the phone and returned to the main living area. Genevieve was seated and smiled when she saw her.

"My son is lucky to have you, my dear."

She stood and reached her arms out, touching her stomach once more. The two women embraced and Olivia again apologized for showing up without notice. She invited Genevieve over for dinner later that night and encouraged her to be open and honest with Fitz.

"He deserves to know the truth. He's one of the strongest people I know. This won't break him, Mrs. Grant. I won't allow it to."

Genevieve kissed her fondly on the cheek and Olivia finally left. Despite her mothers overbearing nature, she was grateful for their conversation that morning. She knew in her heart, Genevieve loved Fitz as much as any mother would, biological or not. And it was that love that prevented her from being completely honest. She didn't want Fitz to hurt or feel pain and on some level she respected Genevieve more now than ever before.

Olivia placed a hand on her stomach and affectionately touched the skin that protected the life growing inside her. She couldn't imagine using this child the way Susan Dansberry used Fitz. The thought made her feel ill and she couldn't help but understand why Genevieve would want to hide this ugly truth from him.

"We love you, little Emmie," she whispered under her breath, looking down at her belly. They were now walking through the lobby and she didn't care that Tom was a few feet behind and could more than likely hear. She wanted her daughter to know.

And she planned on telling her every chance she had.


	9. Chapter 9: His Beating Heart

_Chapter 9: His Beating Heart_

_"Maybe the journey isn't about becoming anything. Maybe it's about un-becoming everything that isn't really you so you can be who you were meant to be in the first place." ~Unknown_

FPOV

Fitz was on the phone when Olivia arrived. Several large bags were brought in by Tom and Fitz nodded his head towards the bedroom door at the sight of them. He quickly ended the call and made his way over to Olivia who was now in the kitchen looking in the pantry.

"Did you eat lunch?" Fitz asked, his tone slightly worried.

"I did. Just looking for a snack..." She smiled at him and he kissed the side of her shoulder in response.

"Looks like you found some clothes." Fitz put his arm around Olivia's stomach and squeezed it gently. He really couldn't see a difference in her size. She was still very petite even though her appetite had dramatically increased.

"I did," she repeated the words again. "My mom met me at a boutique in Southport and helped. We had a really good time." She had finally settled on an apple and was speaking in between bites, her head now resting against Fitz's chest.

He remained quiet and listened to Olivia eating, continuing to stroke her stomach in a circular pattern. When she was finally finished with her snack she brought up dinner and tried to finalize some plans.

"My parents...eh my mother...would really like to join us for dinner tonight..."

Olivia turned and searched his eyes and Fitz could tell she was gauging him. He let his grip around her go and walked into the dining room, sitting down on a nearby chair. Olivia sat in the seat across from him and continued to watch him closely.

"I'd like it to be just us tonight. Can we take a rain check on your parents- maybe tomorrow?"

Olivia nodded her head and smiled. He could see the wheels in her head turning and he knew she was pleased with his answer. It meant he wanted time alone to speak to his mother, which is obviously something Olivia also wanted.

They chatted for a bit about her visit with Genevieve earlier that morning and Fitz admired her strength so much. It didn't surprise him she went to visit his mother. He would've done the same thing in her shoes. Eventually, the conversation shifted and Olivia asked him about his day and who he was talking to on the phone.

"I got a call from Commander Richards...you were right-" Olivia didn't give him a chance to continue before she cut him off.

"They want you back, don't they?"

Fitz nodded his head and remained silent, waiting to see if she had anything else to say. He watched her face and noticed her body language changing. Her eyes grew narrow, her face flashing suddenly flashing a classic Olivia Pope, 'I told you so stare.'

"What did you tell them?" She eventually asked, the silence finally getting the best of her.

"I told him no. We're just now getting things settled here. There's no way I'm moving you and Emmie right now."

Olivia stood and walked around the table towards him. Her face was concerned and he instantly scooted his chair back to allow her room. She straddled his lap and got within inches of his face, staring him in the eyes.

"Fitz... Shouldn't we at least talk about it? I mean you gave him an answer and we didn't even discuss it?" Her words were slow as if she was purposely speaking each of them with careful thought.

He smoothed a few stray hairs from her face and stared at her hard for a short time trying to determine what his response should be. His mind was made up but maybe she was right...maybe he did at least owe the proposal a proper discussion.

"Liv...are you even willing to move right now? I mean, don't you think it's best if we stay here? At least until Emmie is born." His voice was serious and deep and he watched Olivia react to the words.

She reached for his cheek and rubbed it slowly, searching his eyes. They watched one another in silence and when she finally spoke he wasn't prepared for what she shared.

"You not taking this isn't going to be about me. We're a team. Remember?"

"But it **IS** about **YOU**! How can you even say that? I have to consider you and the baby and what's best for all of us!"

Irritation set in and Fitz knew he was being irrational. All Olivia wanted was to be a part of making the decision but he couldn't stop himself from overreacting.

Olivia stood from his lap and broke eye contact with him. He couldn't read her face although he knew she more than likely was frustrated. HE was frustrated with himself. She walked into the other room and left him alone. He stared at the seat across from him and remained deep in thought for a while trying to figure out where to go from here.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia walked into their bedroom and began to unpack her things from the shopping bags. She could feel herself growing emotional but tried desperately not to show it. Once everything was out and on the bed, she began making room in her closet. She was halfway to shuffling clothes around when Fitz walked in. He remained close to the door and stood with his arms folded. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't say a word, mostly out of fear she would say something she may later regret.

"I'm scared..."

Olivia stopped in mid step and turned to look at him. She could see the turmoil on his eyes and immediately reached for him, the hangers in her hand now fallen to a pile on the floor. He grabbed her hand and sat on the bed bringing Olivia once again on his lap.

Their foreheads touched and Olivia closed her eyes inhaling his scent. It was the most honest thing he could've said to her and she simply appreciated his candor. His hands flew into her hair and she could feel him grab a portion of the back in a slightly aggressive manner.

"What are you afraid of?" Her voice was soft and just above a whisper. She felt him slowly take a deep breath and when he finally exhaled she wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head against his neck.

"The only thing I miss about California is Jerry and Karen. That's it. But even if I do miss it...I'm not uprooting us again. We _JUST_ moved here. The idea frightens me...I don't know how else to explain it." He pulled Olivia closer into him and she kept her eyes closed, his hands now caressing her back in a slow pattern.

"Fair enough," she finally replied. "Can you at least tell me what they offered? I'm just curious..." She wasn't certain why he was being selective in the information he offered but she truly wanted to know. This was a time in his life he loved and she wanted to learn more about it.

"It's sounds like they're creating a position."

"Teaching?" Olivia asked.

"More like a special counsel...to Admiral Roberts."

Olivia remained quiet and processed the information. She wasn't familiar with military language and didn't know what 'special counsel' actually meant. But if he was working directly with pilots and the Admiral himself, it must be important. Fitz didn't offer any more information and she didn't ask.

"Tell me about shopping... I bet Maya was in heaven."

Olivia could tell he was changing the subject and she decided to play along. She stood and retrieved an item from the closet and held it up to her body. It was a beautiful silk blouse...very formal and very much her style. It was a size larger than she normally wore giving her plenty of room to grow.

"That's a maternity shirt?" Fitz asked, leaning back onto the bed. He was resting on his elbows and smiling.

"No. The woman at the boutique suggested I buy larger blouses...just until I'm showing more. I'm kinda in between sizes right now I guess."

Fitz nodded his head and watched as Olivia changed. She loved the blouse even though it was large on her. She was so tired of wearing dresses and her other silk blouses were simply too snug. The material was like wearing an old glove...her body responded to it instantly.

"You're beautiful." Fitz said, his elbows still resting behind him.

Olivia smiled and continued to change, pulling some black slacks up each leg. She walked over to the mirror against the wall and opened her large jewelry case. Fitz stood and walked up behind her, watching her change her earrings. She could see his eyes fixated on her breasts and she subtly arched her back slightly without even realizing it. Fitz's hand reached from behind and she watched through the mirror as he traced the outline of her bra with his thumb.

"Every time you wear silk, this is all I can concentrate on." He whispered the words into her ear but kept her gaze through the mirror. Olivia's knees felt weak and she steadied her hands onto the dresser for support.

"I miss your breasts." He continued, his voice still hushed and low. There was something in the way he said the words that made her question him.

"What misses them? Your mouth?" Her words were seductive and she instantly felt him push his cock into her backside, clearly letting her know what part of his body he was referring to. Memories of his penis in between her breasts flooded her mind and she couldn't help but close her eyes. Foreplay with Fitz was unlike anything she ever experienced and there wasn't an inch of her body his penis hadn't explored.

She felt him kiss the side of her neck when the telephone rang, startling both of them. She opened her eyes and watched as Fitz stepped back and cleared his throat before walking over to the nightstand. He greeted the other person on the line and Olivia quickly realized he was talking to his mother. Olivia reached for a long gold necklace and placed it around her neck and turned around to face him. He mouthed her a question asking her when they would eat dinner and Olivia motioned eight with her fingers.

Fitz's demeanor began to change and she wondered what his mother was telling him. She began to feel as if she was eavesdropping so she decided to excuse herself, motioning to Fitz she was leaving. He placed his hand on the receiver and looked her way. His eyes drifted up and down her body and she wanted to shake her head at him.

"We'll finish our conversation tonight," he stated, talking over his hand. His voice was strained and Olivia couldn't get out of the room fast enough. His look was smoldering and she had too much to do before Genevieve arrived. Before she closed the door she grabbed her cell from her purse and made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

FPOV

It was 8:00 sharp when a knock on the door sounded. Tom slowly opened the door and Genevieve entered his home for the second time that day. She looked rested and

had changed into some more casual clothing. Fitz immediately took her things and offered her a seat.

"I brought some gifts over...I couldn't help myself." Her smile was genuine and it warmed Fitz's heart.

Olivia appeared from the kitchen and greeted Genevieve, thanking her for the gifts. Small talk was exchanged and Fitz opened a bottle of white wine at the wet bar, pouring his mother a glass of her favorite drink.

"I hope you didn't go through too much trouble, Olivia." She smiled at both of them and reached for the glass of Pinot Fitz handed her, taking a sip of it immediately.

"We're so happy to have you here...we're hoping you'll stay a while in Chicago. My parents would really like to have dinner- maybe later on this week..."

Olivia sat on the armrest of the over-sized chair and Fitz stood next to her, his arm draped around her shoulder. He watched his mother smile weakly at the question and look away. It instantly gave him a bad feeling.

"Mother...I apologize for the way things ended this morning. I would never want you to feel not welcome."

Genevieve set her glass down on the coffee table in front of her and asked Fitz to please sit down with them. She wanted to clear the air before having dinner and get any awkwardness out of the way. It was just like his mother to do that. He could remember her asking his father to do the same when he was a boy. It was her way of making peace and not bringing hostility to the dinner table.

He sat down next to Olivia and waited for Genevieve to begin. She was obviously feeling uneasy and he could tell by her mannerisms she was nervous. Olivia suddenly spoke, no doubt trying to ease his mother into the conversation.

"I think I need some fresh air. Why don't you and your mother-" Genevieve interrupted Olivia before she could finish her sentence.

"Olivia, dear...please stay. I would like to speak to both of you. Unless your not feeling well..." She searched Olivia's eyes and all Olivia could do was nod. She thought her exit would help and was actually surprised Genevieve was asking her to stay.

"My Darling...Olivia and I had a tough conversation this morning." She turned her body towards Fitz and began sharing what she knew weighed heavily on her heart.

Olivia listened as Genevieve talked openly with Fitz, just as she had with her that very morning. She reached for Fitz's hand when she began to speak about his birth mother and prayed he would handle the news well. It didn't seem to shock him and deep down she knew he more than likely already knew this to be true. He remained quiet and stared directly ahead, only briefly squeezing her hand when Genevieve mentioned the day his biological mother showed up and caused a scene.

Fitz eventually stood and poured himself a drink before returning to his seat. She could tell his mother was ending the near of her recant down memory lane when Fitz asked the burning question she couldn't get out of her own mind: What was Genevieve doing in Washington in the first place? Genevieve's demeanor quickly changed and she reached for her glass of wine from the table.

"Susan contacted your father right after you were elected President. She wanted to meet you and wouldn't stop harassing us. Gerald spent some time tracking her down and it turned out she was staying in Washington. I begged him to stop her...to do whatever needed. I never wanted her to see you. And that should've been _YOUR_ decision to make, Fitzgerald. Not mine. I'm deeply ashamed of that..."

Genevieve began to cry and Fitz stood again and went to his mother. He took the glass out of her hand and sat on the coffee table directly in front of her, urging her to continue. Olivia watched the woman who raised Fitz begin shake, covering her mouth with one hand.

"I never dreamed he would also try to hurt Olivia..." The words felt like led and washed over her body like a tidal wave. She wanted to stand and not hear anymore but her legs wouldn't move.

"I need to know what happened, mother. Exactly what happened." She heard Fitz speak the words but couldn't see his face. His was still seated away from her and she focused on the outline of his back, picking a spot to concentrate on so she wouldn't cry.

"He contacted Susan and told her to meet him at Georgia Avenue...he wanted to see her. He wanted her to believe he missed her and I know it didn't take much to persuade. Gerald made it seem like he would arrange a meeting between the two of you but he needed to see her first."

"Why Georgia Avenue?" Fitz asked, his voice nearly pleading for his mother to answer. She watched Genevieve shake her head at the question as if she truly had no idea why Georgia Avenue was of any relevance.

"I was meeting a client...remember? The the night of the accident. She lived on Georgia Avenue. I decided to drive because the weather was bad." Olivia finally spoke and saw Fitz instantly turn in her direction, a mixture of emotions spread across his face. "I must have been followed," she concluded, her voice monotone and straight to the point.

"Mother, excuse us. I need to speak to Olivia." Fitz instantly stood and took Olivia's hand, leading her into their bedroom. The moment he closed the door, he reached for her...his face etched in heartache.

* * *

FPOV

"I'm sorry. I knew you were meeting someone there. I don't know what I was thinking asking my mother that. I'm sorry..."

He couldn't believe he could forget something of that magnitude. Of course she was there. He reviewed the police report countless times and knew exactly what Olivia was doing that night. It was her first case after resigning from the White House.

Her first case after leaving him with no explanation.

Olivia touched his cheek briefly before sitting down on the bed. She looked pale and he began to worry about her. This was too much for him to process, let alone the pregnant mother of his unborn child. He knelt beside her and continued to study her, his hands now wrapped around her legs.

"It's a lot to process," Olivia said. She gently began to run her fingers through his hair and the gesture made him bury his face against her upper thigh.

"So it's true...my father is responsible. I didn't want to believe it. He KNEW how much I loved you. How much you meant to me." He could feel his jaw clench and he couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes.

The room was silent and Fitz desperately tried to keep his emotions in check. He wanted to be strong for Olivia and Emmie and also knew his mother who was just outside the door. He loathed his father and he simply wasn't certain how to channel the feelings he was having.

"We're going to get through this." Olivia finally said, kissing him softly on top of the head. "Lets have Genny back over later this week. I don't think either of you are in the mood for dinner right now."

He felt Olivia stand and he didn't try to stop her. Having someone else make decisions right now felt good and it was honestly what he needed. They walked back out into the other room and found Genevieve in the exact same spot they left her in earlier. Her nose was red and you could hear her lingering sniffles in the air.

"We think it's best we try dinner another night," Olivia stated. He watched the woman he loved walk over to his mother and touch her gently on the arm. Genevieve tapped her hand warmly and held it for a moment. Fitz suddenly had the urge to go to her and share his feelings before she left.

"Mother...thank you for the truth. I know that was difficult for you." He touched his mothers other arm and she stood looking him over closely.

"You are _MY_ son. And being your mother has been the single greatest blessing in my life." She touched Fitz's cheek affectionately and smiled through her tear stained face.

"And you are my mother," he replied nodding his head firmly. They embraced for a long moment and Fitz finally walked her to the door. Before he opened it, he couldn't shake the lingering question that festered in the back of his mind. His hand rested on the knob and he turned around and decided to ask while he still had the opportunity.

"Footage was pulled of a nearby street camera the night of the accident. There's a man in the video that pushed Susan into the street. Do you know who is he?" He studied Genevieve's face carefully, knowing she often more her emotions on her sleeve.

"I have no idea, Fitzgerald. I'm sorry, I wish I did." He could see the turmoil on her face and knew she was telling him the truth. His mother touched his arm and lightly squeezed, instinctively making him bend down to kiss her cheek.

When she finally left, Fitz turned and faced Olivia. She was walking towards the kitchen and he checked his watch. It was late and he knew Olivia was probably starving. He made his way over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another generous amount of whiskey.

The liquid was a welcome sensation and slid down his throat with ease. He sat down in the nearest chair and rested his head against the back of the cushion, eventually closing his eyes. He could hear Olivia rummaging about the kitchen and he suddenly felt awful all her work wasn't being properly enjoyed.

"Liv..."

He called out her name into the air. After a few moments he felt her presence and opened his eyes. She was standing near him eating from a plate of food. He smiled at the sight and stared for a moment. Everything about her tugged his heart and he thanked God again nothing happened to her.

She was his beating heart.

"You didn't seem surprised to learn about Susan." She spoke through mouthfuls and her words made him take another drink.

"No. But I am surprised Genevieve admitted it. You must have made quite an impression on her this morning." He sipped another drink and watched Olivia take a few more bites of food before answering.

"She's eaten up with guilt, Fitz. The accident wasn't her fault. She may have begged your father to stop Susan but she had no idea he would do this!"

Olivia's voice rose and that was Fitz's cue to stand. He threw back the rest of his drink and swallowed in one large gulp, setting the glass down on the table. Olivia was leaned against the wall, staring ahead and quiet. Her plate was nearly empty and he slowly took it from her hand.

"Don't get worked up, baby. He's not worth it." He grazed the top of her head and kissed it softly before taking the plate into the kitchen. When he returned, Olivia was seated on the sofa, her feet up on the table. Fitz sat next to her and positioned her body so her head now rested in his lap. She looked up at him and they stared at one another for a while. He could see the worry in her eyes and wished more than anything he could make this all go away.

"What are we going to do?" Olivia asked. He appreciated her using the word 'we' more than he could express. It never ceased to amaze him just how much she consistently supported him. He rubbed her forehead with his index finger and looked her over intently.

"I don't know," he replied unsure of what else to say. "I'm certain the DCPD will want to speak to Genevieve directly..."

"When did Genevieve learn about me..._us_?" Olivia asked, her tone soft and tired. Fitz thought for a few moments.

"She knew I was hurting after you resigned. I called her late that night. I was drinking- I don't remember all we discussed but I'm certain she put two and two together. It wasn't until the accident when she realized you were much, much more." He continued to rub her forehead and Olivia soon closed her eyes.

"I remember hearing her talk with you. It surprised me...how much she supported the idea of us." He watched her lips move and could hear the bewilderment in her voice.

"She didn't have a choice, Livvie. I knew in that moment, seeing you lying there I was _**NEVER**_ losing you again." He rubbed her stomach and Olivia opened her eyes to look at him.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia stared at the man she loved and saw the pain all over his face. She knew the accident took a great toll on him. It was also such a horrible way to find out she was pregnant with his child. He was right...he did decide then he was never losing her again. She vaguely remembers him saying those exact words to both his mother and her parents.

It was Rowan who objected the most...who repeatedly had to be told to calm down or he would be asked to leave.

She shook the memory from her conscious and snuggled in closer to him, scooting her body up so she was closer in height. Fitz rested his head on top of hers, silence now coming between them.

"I'll give Rowan a call tomorrow...let him know about our conversation with mother. And then we'll go from there."

Olivia nodded her head and closed her eyes again. She could hear his heart beating and found the sound soothing. It was one of her favorite things to listen to when they lay together at the end of the day. Within minutes she drifted into a dream like state.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Olivia felt herself being lifted into the air. The next thing she knew they were in their bedroom, her clothes gently being taken off her body. She tried to focus her eyes several times but the room was too dark. Fitz was soothing her back to sleep, whispering for her to rest yet every place he touched her body left her yearning for more of him.

"Lay with me." Olivia said, her voice more of a plea than anything. She was now naked and practically draped across Fitz's torso.

"Are you warm enough?" Fitz whispered. She could feel his breath against her skin and it made her wish there was more light in the room.

"We didn't get to finish what you started..." She whispered back. Her hand roamed the front of his body and stopped when it reached his penis. His body flinched as she slowly wrapped her small hand firmly around it.

Before he could protest, she scooted her body down the bed until she was level with his shaft. They both remained on their sides and Olivia slowly moved herself on top, purposely touching his sac with her breasts. Fitz's moans were deep and complete desire took over.

The darkness soon became her friend instead of her ally, giving her permission to have her way with him. His dick was growing with every stroke and Olivia wasted little time taking him fully inside her mouth. She lifted herself onto her knees and sucked, partially licking the thick vein that rapidly pulsated again and again and again. Fitz grabbed her hair from behind and lifted much to her protest. Her mouth released him way too soon for her liking and she slightly protested under her breath.

Her breasts were now in his hands and she heard him command they be used to fuck him. Olivia immediately obliged, taking his bulge and placing them in between her breasts. Fitz's body arched and she instantly felt his precum instantly spill over and down her hands. She licked his fluid eagerly and could tell by his sounds he was close to erupting.

"Jesus, you feel incredible." Fitz bellowed into the air. It was a desperate sound and it made Olivia increase her tempo, licking his tip each time his dick came up in between her breasts. She knew it was slow torture and driving him absolutely insane. Her fingers and breasts were now covered in his semen and before she could get one last pump in, Fitz pulled himself from her and Olivia suddenly found herself back on her side, facing away from him.

"Hold on to me," he instructed, taking her left arm and wrapping it around the back of his neck. Fitz slowly lifted her leg and placed it over his hip, positioning himself so he spooned her in the perfect manner. Her slickness made him ease into her quick and Olivia's nails instantly dug into his skin.

"I love you, Livvie. My God, you are so sexy." He spoke into her ear, his hips rocking into her core in his unique pattern. His hands roughly stroked her breasts and Olivia's body kicked into another gear.

The second her orgasm took hold, she yelled his name loudly into the side of his arm. Her muscles tightened and she pulled his hair, her body trembling uncontrollably. She felt Fitz cup each breast, using them as leverage before finally pumping his release into her.

They stayed tangled together for a while until Fitz was the first to break free. He kissed Olivia's temple before finally disconnecting himself, turning her body around to face him once again.

"Sleep...baby," he whispered into her ear.

Olivia closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, searching for the sound she heard earlier. She subconsciously counted the rhythm of his heartbeat until her eyes grew heavy and her mind began to drift.

"Fitz..." She mumbled sleepily against his chest.

"Hmmm," he responded softly.

"I would move to California. Or anywhere else you wanted. I just wanted you to know that." She felt him grab her closer, readjusting his grip around her waist.

"But your family is here...I want you to be close to them. Especially now." Olivia lifted her head up and kissed the bottom of his chin.

Finally, the truth came out.

"YOU are my family. And we'll make a home whenever we end up...together." She hoped these words would give him the peace he needed because they were true.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Olivia Pope." She could hear the break in his voice and knew the days emotions were now coming through.

"Keep an open mind about California," she whispered. "Please don't turn it down because of me or Emmie. Promise me."

He kissed her hair and she felt his nose nuzzle the top of her head. It was now her turn to pull his body close. It was quiet for a long while and Olivia's eyes began to grow heavy once again when he eventually replied.

"I promise."


	10. Chapter 10: The Best Thing

_A/N: I would like to give a huge S/O to Jen (JenOdomOTH on Twitter) for her love &amp; support concerning this particular story and of course her love for Emmie:)_

_I know it's been a while since I updated and I appreciate your patience. Please keep in mind this story takes place during season one after Olivia resigned from her position in the White House._

_As always I appreciate you taking the time to read. I am excited about the journey I am taking this particular Olivia and Fitz on and look forward to sharing more of them with you. Xo_

* * *

_Chapter 10: The Best Thing_

_"Sometimes you can't explain what you see in a person. It's just the way they take you to a place where no one else can."_

OPOV

Olivia smiled at the music playing in the background. It was just after 9 o'clock and the house smelled wonderful. She could hear Fitz rummaging through the kitchen cabinets and refrained several times from checking on him. He insisted on making them breakfast and after the second 'shoo' Olivia decided to retrieve to the living room where she stayed put until the food was ready.

Her feet were up on the small ottoman in front of her and she opened her tablet that rested on her lap. She quickly scanned several emails and was about to reply to one from a former client when she felt her cell phone buzz against her hip.

"Good Morning, mother," she said into the receiver. She knew Maya would be expecting to have dinner with Genevieve and she contemplated for a few seconds on whether she should put the inevitable off any longer.

Maya spoke her usual morning routine, asking Olivia how she was feeling and if she was taking care of herself. She half listened and returned her attention back to the email in front of her when Maya shifted the topic of conversation to Fitz's mother...just as Olivia expected.

"I'm still not sure how long she's in town for, mother...why don't you ask her yourself. We'd love for you and Dad to join us for dinner tonight."

Maya grew silent for a moment and Olivia knew she had taken her off guard with the invitation. She quickly accepted and soon cut the conversation short, letting her know she would bring over some homemade dessert for the special occasion.

Olivia hung up the phone and returned her attention back to her tablet. She was a few sentences in when Fitz called her by name into the dining room. She caught glimpse of two plates in his hand and quickly finished typing her thoughts before joining him.

Fitz stood at the end of the table and extended his hand to her. He wore a gray navy t-shirt and Olivia spotted a few stains from his breakfast preparation. She lovingly touched his chest and kissed his lips before sitting down in the chair he had waiting. Her stomach growled at the sight of the food and she eagerly thanked him for his efforts.

"This looks so wonderful..."

Fitz sat down across from her and they both began to eat, eventually bringing up her conversation with Maya.

"I invited my parents over tonight...do you want to give Genevieve a call? I feel so bad we didn't even have a chance to eat together last night." Fitz nodded his head and replied, speaking between mouthfuls.

"She'd love that. I'll give her a call when we're done. I don't want you lifting a finger today. You went through a lot of trouble yesterday."

Olivia could see the regret on his face and she suddenly felt bad for bringing last night up. It was true she spent a good part of the day cooking for his mother but the fact they didn't eat together certainly wasn't his fault. She reached for his hand and caressed the top of it gently.

"Stop. I was happy to do it. I enjoy your mother so much...Maya is bringing dessert tonight. You know she's baking ten cakes as we speak." She spoke the last words playfully in hopes to lighten the mood. Fitz laughed and Olivia took the opportunity to change the subject.

"I think we need a break from all this...we keep talking about seeing Jerry and Karen. We need to make it happen." Her words stopped Fitz mid bite and she could see the wheels in his head turning.

"What do you have in mind?" She watched him set his fork down and sit back in his chair. His plate was nearly empty and it always surprised her to see how quickly he could devour food. She couldn't help but wonder if it was due to once being in the military.

"Let's go visit them. I'm sure they'd love to see you. And we can tell them about Em-"

"Is this about the job offer?" Fitz's question cut her off before she could finish the rest of her sentence. His voice was a bit on edge and it made Olivia choose her words carefully.

"No...not entirely. I mean, I'd love to know more about your life before Washington but there's no pressure. I want this to be about Jerry and Karen. I honestly want to know them better. And it will be good for us to get away..." She spoke the words slow and trusted Fitz would accept her answer.

He continued to watch her from across the table and took a few minutes to respond.

"I'll make the arrangements and give them both a call later." They continued to stare at one another for a few moments before Olivia shifted the topic of conversation to her parents.

"I'd really like tonight to be about Emmie and celebrating your moms visit. You mentioned talking to my dad-"

"I called him this morning."

Fitz's words again cut her off again and she paused at his response wondering when he could have phoned him.

"You were in the shower," he replied, reading her mind. "He knows everything. He wants to speak to mother some more but we agreed it wouldn't be today. We want the same thing, Livvie..."

His face was sincere and she fought the urge to go to him. He eventually picked up his fork and finished the last bit of food on his plate, allowing a comfortable silence to fill the room. Olivia's emotions suddenly took over and she desperately wanted to cry. It was just like Fitz to know exactly what she needed.

They finished eating breakfast and Fitz reluctantly let Olivia help him clean up. She insisted she help put the dishes away and playfully swatted the dish towel several times at Fitz's bottom when he tried to protest. The mood was light and she felt good for the first time in a long while.

When they finished in the kitchen Olivia asked Fitz to join her in the nursery. She wanted his input on a few things concerning the arrangement of the room and Fitz was eager to offer his two sense.

They discussed the best place to put the crib and Olivia leaned against Fitz, listening to his suggestions. His arm wrapped around the front of her body, his hand rubbing her stomach in what was now becoming a regular pattern. He paused for a moment as if deep in thought and she couldn't help but turn to look at his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice slightly concerned.

"Thank you for wanting to spend time with my children."

Olivia stepped out of his hold and fully turned to look at him. For the second time that morning his facial expression was childlike and she reached for his hand and wrapped it around her waist. His blue eyes turned sapphire and she affectionately rubbed the stubble forming on his cheek.

"Thank you for being willing to share them with me."

They stood in the middle of Emmie's room and embraced, tears pricking the corners of Olivia's eyes. She was overly emotional and knew there was nothing she could do to stop herself from feeling this way. Fitz began to share some memories he had of his children when they were little and Olivia's smile spread from ear to ear.

"We need a rocking chair..." Fitz said definitively. "Karen was a rocker- it was the only way we could get her to sleep."

"Maybe Emmie will take after Karen," Olivia replied. She rummaged through a few bags near the closet door and began mentally picturing where certain things would be placed in the room when a thought crept into the back of her mind.

Should they even be making arrangements right now? What if Fitz ends up taking the job in California?

Olivia tried not to show her concern and decided to change the subject, making her way back into the hall. She brought up their soon to be trip and asked Fitz where he was thinking of staying. They were now back in the living room and Olivia sat on a nearby chair, picking up her tablet that rested on the ottoman.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz sat across from her and remained quiet. He watched as Olivia appeared to be busying herself, as is trying to ignore him. Her demeanor suddenly changed in Emmie's room and he reexamined his last few words wondering what could have brought on the mood swing.

"What just happened?" He decided not to spend any more time trying to decipher what caused the change and simply cut to the chase.

Olivia eyes lifted from the screen in front of her and he noticed her shift uncomfortably from side to side. Her head tilted back and she closed her eyes. She was definitely holding back and he couldn't figure out why.

"Olivia..." His voice was deep and his elbows rested on his knees waiting for her to respond.

"I don't want to spend time decorating Emmie's room in case we end up moving..."

"Who said we're moving? Livvie, your complicating this-"

"I'm just trying to be realistic."

She sounded conflicted and Fitz wasn't sure if he should continue to press the matter. They stared at one another before Olivia returned her attention elsewhere. Fitz knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with Olivia right now. She was holding back and there wasn't much he could do until she opened up to him. He eventually stood and went into their office, deciding to give Genevieve a call.

Fitz spent the first few minutes of their call discussing dinner plans. He explained Olivia's parents were coming over that evening and also wanted to discuss Rowan. It was time she speak to him about the information concerning Susan and he honestly preferred her talking to Rowan over the DCPD.

Genevieve quickly complied, explaining she would gladly cooperate and wanted to be of help. He appreciated her support and made certain he shared his gratitude with her. Before he ended the call he decided to mention the trip to California.

"Olivia and I are wanting to visit the kids this weekend. I'd like to stay in the Carmel house."

"Of course, dear. It hasn't been occupied in some time...let me make a call. It will be ready when you need it."

Fitz thanked his mother and hung up the phone. Carmel was a quaint little town off the coast of California his family owned property on. He knew Olivia would like it there and was actually feeling excitement about showing her a part of his life he hadn't thought about in a very long time.

He leaned back in the chair and sat in silence for a while thinking about the job offer he received yesterday. It was a good opportunity and something he could easily see himself not only doing well but enjoying. He knew it would be a big change from the White House but maybe Olivia was right...maybe it was worth pursuing.

Without thinking any further, he decided to pick up the phone again and give Commander Richards a call. The conversation was short and Fitz explained he would be in the area soon and wanted to meet and discuss his offer in person. He could hear the surprise in the commanders voice and was thankful he didn't question his change of mind. They agreed to meet later that week and Fitz made certain the commander understood this conversation was simply a discussion and nothing more.

Once he hung up the phone, Fitz stood and headed for the door. Before he could open it, Olivia entered and immediately apologized. Her hair was now pulled back and he admired her long, beautiful neck line. She stood near the wall and crossed her arms at her chest, eyeing him closely, waiting for a response.

"I've set up a meeting with Richards this weekend. Let's hold off on the room...at least until we return. Sound okay?" He ignored her apology and rubbed her shoulders repeatedly in a soothing pattern watching her brown eyes deepen in color.

"It sounds more than okay," she replied quietly. Fitz kneeled down before her and kissed her stomach several times whispering words of love into the life growing inside her.

"I can't wait for you to meet your brother and sister. They are going to love you."

"Fitz...this will be an adjustment. I don't want you to be disappointed..."

He looked up at her and she stroked his hair with her fingertips. A memory of Jerry and Karen surfaced and he rose to his feet, kissing her cheek in the process. Fitz walked out of the study and motioned for Olivia to sit down with him on the large oversized chair in the living room. The moment she snuggled into him, he began to open up to her.

"When I made the decision to resign it was going to affect them the most. I had to be honest. They deserved to know why I was uprooting their life so I told them about us."

"They already know about Emmie?" Fitz could hear the surprises in her voice and he wished he would've had this conversation with her a long time ago.

"They do."

He wanted to be honest. Olivia's desire to visit California was a shock to him and it was the only reason he was even bringing this up right now.

"Fitz! How could you not tell me about this sooner!" Olivia sat up and turned her body around to face him.

"I should have- I've been so preoccupied with Susan and my father- but that's no excuse. I should've told you."

He stared her in the eyes and hoped she understood. Her face was hard and her lips were pressed together tightly in a manner that indicated her clear irritation with him. They stood silent for what felt like an eternity until Olivia's shield finally softened.

"What did they say?"

Fitz inhaled slowly and wished he had a drink in his hand. His children were in their early teens and often hard to read. Answering her question wasn't going to be easy but he desperately wanted to ease her mind.

"I don't think they were really surprised about us, Liv. They saw me after you resigned. I'm sure they connected the dots."

Olivia broke eye contact with him and stood from the chair, walking towards the kitchen. He knew she was probably wishing for a glass of wine right about now and he didn't blame her. She was in a very awkward position. He didn't want to sugar coat it because it wasn't going to change anything.

He was in love with her and that was never going to change.

Fitz remained seated and gave Olivia space. He knew both their parents would be arriving that afternoon and wanted to focus on family time. It would be good for them...especially Olivia. He listed to her rummage throughout the kitchen but didn't go to her, hoping whatever was on her mind wouldn't take away from what was most important right now.

_Emmie._

* * *

OPOV

Genevieve was first to arrive carrying more gift bags. Fitz quickly took them from her hand and Olivia watched him kiss his mother hello on the cheek. She overhead an exchange between them referencing California but didn't know what it meant. Olivia invited her into the living room and was about to offer their guest a drink when more footsteps could be heard outside.

Rowan opened the door for Maya and Olivia eyed her parents suspiciously. She wondered how long they were waiting on Genevieve's arrival before coming inside. For a split second she pictured them parked at the curb as if in a steak out and the thought made her want to roll her eyes.

Maya was first to make eye contact and motioned for Olivia to take the container from her hands. She could smell homemade banana bread and her stomach instantly grew alive. Hunger set in and she regretted not eating more for lunch.

Olivia set the dessert down and watched from the other room as Maya hugged Genevieve. Their embrace somewhat shocked her and she was even more surprised to see Rowan's reaction towards Fitz's mother. Her eyes continued to widen as Maya shared how good it was to speak to her on the phone that morning. The exchange made her feel awkward and she could only imagine what that conversation was like.

Fitz returned from the other room and walked towards the gathering before her. She soon felt his stare and within seconds he was by her side asking what was wrong. Olivia felt foolish and quickly reassured him she was fine. She mentally gathered herself and finally joined in conversation.

The two grandmothers doted on Olivia, complimenting nearly everything about her. Maya touched her stomach several times and continued to talk their ear off about how well Olivia was handling the pregnancy. It felt odd hearing the two woman go on and on about her and she knew her facial expressions alone were more than likely harsher than she intended them to be.

Fitz and Rowan walked to the corner of the room and Olivia kept subtle tabs on the two men in her life. She watched Fitz pour her father a drink before inviting him to take a seat. Olivia went to him and gently touched his arm hello. It was her first contact with him that evening and he immediately grabbed her hand into his.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good, Dad. We're really happy you're here."

Rowan simply nodded his head and took a sip of his drink eventually breaking eye contact with Olivia. She kissed the top of his head and joined Fitz who was now pouring himself a drink at the wet bar. The afternoon had been somewhat quiet between them and Olivia appreciated the space. The moment she joined him, Fitz wrapped his arm around her and kissed her warmly.

"It sounds like our mothers chatted this morning..."

"I wish I could've been a fly on the wall for that convo," she replied, snickering under her breath. She heard Fitz chuckle and she couldn't help but eventfully laugh with him.

They turned in unison towards the living room and watched their parents from a distance. Olivia rested her head against Fitz's chest and listened as Maya talked Genevieve's ear off. Part of her wanted to intervene and spare Fitz's mother but after close observation Olivia realized she actually looked interested in the conversation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jerry and Karen sooner...there was so much going on-" Olivia turned at his words and raised a finger to his lips.

"Don't. You have nothing to apologize for. I just don't want to be the enemy..." Fitz reached for Olivia, setting his glass down next to him.

"They're teenagers, Livvie. Just remember that. I'm glad you brought up California...I've been thinking a lot today and it's a perfect time for them to get to know you."

Olivia's grip around Fitz tightened. Things were really happening fast but she didn't see any other way. Emmie would be here before they knew it and she wanted things in their life to settle down once she arrived. She was determined not to have this child brought into chaos and they were growing one step closer in making that happen.

She kissed Fitz softly on the lips and thanked him for being so patient with her these last few days. Her emotions were all over the place and it was comforting having someone who understood by her side. She linked arms with him and whispered against his shoulder, gently pulling him towards the dining room.

"Lets eat...we're starving."

* * *

FPOV

Dinner was pleasant and everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. Olivia and Emmie remained the focal point of conversation and it was refreshing seeing their closest family members together under the same roof. The moment made Fitz miss his children and he couldn't wait to call them later that evening.

Olivia seemed happy and Fitz watched her carefully from afar. She truly glowed and he loved how her entire face lit up when talking about the pregnancy. She let each of the mothers take turns touching her stomach and Genevieve's reaction was of course his favorite. The honest gratitude she displayed was what he simply loved the most. She beamed with pride and thanked Olivia profusely for allowing her the opportunity.

After dinner, Olivia brought up their upcoming trip with her parents. Maya of course had reservations and shared them instantly. Fitz sat back and allowed Olivia to take the lead. She confidently let her mother know the trip was important to both of them and they were in need of a little get away. Maya looked several times to Rowan who kept quiet the entire time. He briefly glanced at Fitz when Maya mentioned his father and that was the only time he felt it necessary to interject with his opinion.

"I understand your concerns, Maya. You should know by now I will never allow anything to happen to Olivia."

After that statement, Olivia called it a night, letting everyone know she was exhausted. The goodbyes were short and Genevieve agreed to meet Maya the next morning for breakfast. They sounded like old friends instead of in-laws. Olivia turned to look at Fitz in disbelief. He simply shrugged his shoulders unsure of what to make of the exchange.

Once the house was empty, Olivia disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Fitz alone. He quickly began to clean up the kitchen and was in the middle of loading the dishes when he heard the music playing in the other room. It was one of his favorite songs and the loud volume peaked his curiosity.

Fitz left the kitchen and froze at the sight before him. Standing on the small coffee table was Olivia. She was wearing his white button up shirt and dancing, mouthing words of the song in a seductive manner.

_"Baby...it's been a long day, baby..."_

He watched her legs move to the beat, her fingers pointing towards him and motioning for him to come closer. Fitz stared in awe for some time and drank every inch of her in. Olivia's hips swayed to the raspy voice singing through the air and he stood enthralled with her every move. She began to unbutton the shirt slowly, continuing to mouth parts of the song as she exposed her breasts to him.

_"You are the best thing...that's ever happened to me..."_

His body took on a mind of its own and his cock pressed firmly against his jeans at the sight of her nipples. The shirt was now open and completely unbuttoned and it drove him absolutely crazy. He walked closer to her and stood mesmerized at her dance moves trying to decide what turned him on more.

Halfway through the song her movements grew more exaggerated and Fitz saw she wasn't wearing underwear. Her dark mound peered through the cotton material and that was his final undoing. He lifted Olivia from the table and her legs wrapped securely around him. She showered him with kisses on his face and Fitz sat down on the nearest chair, gently pulling the shirt off of her.

The music finally faded in the background and Olivia rose to her knees, helping him out of his pants. He was throbbing and he closed his eyes when Olivia grabbed his shaft, pumping him several times so his cum coated his penis before entering her.

Olivia's hands were slick, massaging him roughly until he took over and positioned her hips over him. The second she slid down, it felt as if both their souls collided. She straddled him firmly and circled her hips again and again and again, mimicking the rhythm of the music even though it was no longer playing.

_"**YOU**_ are the best thing, Livvie...you. It's always been **_you_**." He whispered the words against her skin, caressing her breasts in between his fingertips.

They made love in such a primal way, completely enmeshed with each other. Fitz couldn't take his eyes off her and with every thrust her name fell off his lips and into the air between them. He felt comforted and loved and knew the life inside her connected them in ways he never imagined. And it was that connection that gave him the most hope.

Even though they were surrounded by the unknown...he knew everything would be okay.

* * *

**You Are The Best Thing ****by Ray LaMontagne**

_It's been a long day, baby_

_Things ain't been going my way_

_And now I need you here_

_To clear my mind all the time_

_And baby_

_The way you move me, it's crazy_

_It's like you see right through me_

_And make it easier_

_Believe me, you don't even have to try_

_Oh, because_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_Ever happened to me_

_Baby_

_We've come a long way_

_And baby_

_You know I hope and I pray_

_That you believe me_

_When I say this love will never fade away_

_Oh, because_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_Ever happened to me_

_Both of us had no love before_

_to come on promising like a spring to walk on out the door_

_Our words are strong and our hearts are kind_

_Let me tell you just exactly what's on my mind_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_Ever happened to me_


	11. Chapter 11: Spark

_A/N: I am so beyond sorry I took so long to update. I usually don't wait this long between stories but I really struggled with the direction I was headed concerning this particular Olitz. I've decided to focus on Fitz's journey in the story, predominantly his growth professionally and personally. It fascinates me that scandal keeps Fitz alone with no real family or true friends. I think I've decided to pursue this specific aspect because of that detail and appreciate anyone who chooses to follow this journey I'm going to attempt to take him on. I cannot thank you enough for reading and for supporting this fic. And once again I __**TRULY**__ and __**SINCERELY**__ apologize for not updating sooner! Xo _

_PS: Fitz's children in this story are close in age - Karen 15 &amp; Jerry 13 :)_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Spark _

_"I don't want to be the other half of your soul. I want to be the one that reminds you that you're already whole." ~G.S. _

OPOV

California was as beautiful as Olivia remembered it to be. The weather was comfortable and the airplane ride couldn't have been smoother. Reed met them at the airport and drove them directly to the coast of Carmel.

Olivia snuggled close to Fitz in the backseat and stared outside the window. The ocean was a crystal blue and imagined walking in the sand with Fitz and Emmie. As a child she always loved the water and just the thought of living close to the ocean gave her an excitement she wasn't expecting to feel.

"This is so beautiful," she whispered into the air.

Fitz wore dark sunglasses and glanced out the window at her comment. He kissed her temple but didn't reply and Olivia wondered what he was thinking. She decided against asking him anything and kept her eyes out on the incredible scenery that spread out before her.

A large sign welcoming them to _Carmel by the Sea_ could be seen in the distance and suddenly Olivia began to feel uneasy. She tried to focus on the town and did her best to soak it all in. The town was picture perfect and reminded her of something that could be found on the front of a post card. After a few minutes of continuous driving, Reed finally turned down a secluded street and a few small cottages lined the block, with white picket fences providing each home with a vintage Hampton feel.

Fitz adjusted himself in the back seat and took his sunglasses off, placing them inside the middle of his shirt. Olivia unfortunately began to feel nauseous from sitting in the back seat but didn't want to tell Fitz.

Reed parked in front of the largest cottage and turned off the engine. He hadn't spoken the entire car ride and his mannerisms were beginning to remind her of Huck. Fitz helped her out of the back and the fresh air was a welcomed sensation. Her entire body now felt stiff and she couldn't wait to rest.

Once they got inside, Olivia requested some time alone. She knew it would make Fitz worry but she honestly had no choice. Meeting Fitz's children was a big deal to her and she truly needed to take of herself so she could be at her best.

"I'm tired, Fitz. I think the time change is catching up to me."

Fitz eyed her carefully, his face full of concern. He checked his watch and exchanged a look with Reed before responding.

"We'll finishing unpacking the car and then go get the kids. We can have an early dinner tonight. Get some rest."

He kissed her cheek softly and grabbed her hand, squeezing it for a brief moment. Olivia nodded and watched the two men bring the rest of their luggage in before finally closing the door behind them. It was a little after two and once alone she slipped her shoes off rubbing the soles of her own feet. Her body ached and she truly was exhausted.

Olivia looked around for a while taking the home in and admired the layout of it. It was quaint and charming and Olivia loved it the moment she stepped inside. There was an old time elegance to the home and she wondered if Genevieve was responsible for its decor. She walked around to different rooms and mentally reviewed a pros and cons checklist in her mind.

About half an hour later she yawned and instinctively rubbed her stomach. Emmie was kicking non-stop and she hoped she would quiet down for a little while- just enough so she could get some rest. She finally made her way to the master bedroom and looked around once more before getting into bed. Fitz shared the home was rarely used and she could tell. It was meticulous yet comfortable and she appreciated all those that helped make this trip possible.

She eagerly climbed into bed and turned on her side, resting her head on the pillow underneath. Across from her on the wall were a few paintings she couldn't help but admire. They were oil paintings of an ocean and looked extremely expensive. She tried to quiet her mind and calm the nerves that unfortunately began to get the best of her.

Karen and Jerry would be there soon and it honestly was beginning to scare the hell out of her. She feared the worst and wanted more than anything to be accepted by them. Fitz made it clear not to take their reaction to her personal. He hinted he feared they would be carrying beliefs instilled by his

ex-wife and Olivia knew deep down that was sound advice. His children would need to make their own decision regarding Olivia and she only hoped they could be open to the _idea_ of her.

Her mind began to drift and her eyelids soon grew heavy. Emmie continued to kick and she rested her hand on top of her stomach somehow hoping this action would calm the repetition. A few moments later her eyes finally closed and she fell asleep with her daughters step siblings at the forefront of her mind.

* * *

FPOV

After much persuading, Mellie finally agreed to meet Fitz halfway between Santa Barbara and Carmel so he could pick up the kids. The plan was for them to stay with Fitz and Olivia a few days before returning them home later that weekend. He hadn't seen his children in weeks and he missed them immensely. Reed's company was appreciated and he knew it would help when meeting Mellie. He dreaded seeing his ex but knew his best friends presence would soften the blow. His children loved Reed and so did Mellie and despite their differences he was optimistic she would put their animosity aside once she saw him there.

Reed was quiet for most of the drive until Fitz mentioned his upcoming meeting with Richards. This appeared to peek his curiosity and it didn't take long for the questions to begin pouring in.

"Are you considering taking the job?"

Fitz looked out the window at the other passing cars and was quiet for a while before responding.

"I don't know...maybe."

What does Olivia think?" Fitz once again was quiet and thought for a few minutes before answering, placing his sunglasses back onto his face.

"She's open to moving here."

Silence filled the car and before Reed had a chance to respond Fitz continued sharing his intentions regarding Olivia.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me soon. Hopefully we can settle down and I can get my act together."

"You _have_ your act together." Reed shot back almost annoyed but didn't say anything more.

More silence returned and Fitz looked in the rear view mirror on the passenger side and saw Secret Service following them. His life was so different now- changed so drastically in the last year it nearly gave him whiplash. He felt lost in many ways and truly didn't know where his place was at the moment. He wanted to provide for his growing family and be the man he always knew he could be.

_The man Olivia believed in. _

As they approached their destination his desire to see his children reached an all time high and guilt quickly began to set in. How would they receive him? His decision to resign impacted their life more than anyone and he could only imagine the animosity they must have felt towards him. Fear and uncertainty slowly set in and he closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves.

Eventually, Reed signaled to exit and Fitz sat up looking at the street ahead. They were meeting outside a local park and Fitz spotted Jerry first. He was standing near a large life size statue of an airplane and the vision reminded him when he was a little boy. He had always been infatuated with airplanes and for the longest time expressed his desire to be a pilot just like his daddy.

A smile spread across his face and once the car approached to a halting stop, his children both turned simultaneously at Reed's car. Karen who was standing near Mellie was the first to approach, running up to Fitz. He lifted her up and spun her around, kissing her on the cheek. Jerry went straight to Reed and hugged him hello, somewhat giving Fitz the cold shoulder. He glanced over at Mellie who kept her eyes on Reed ignoring him altogether.

"It's good to see you, baby. I've missed you so much. Thank you for coming to stay the weekend with us...we have been so excited to spend time with you."

Karen smiled at her father but didn't respond. She looked back at Mellie a few times and once towards Jerry would was talking Reed's ear off. Fitz felt a bit uncomfortable and decided to join Mellie and get the inevitable interaction over with.

"Mellie...you look well. I appreciate you meeting me halfway. I'll have the kids back this Sunday. We can touch base in a few days."

"Jerry doesn't want to go. I could barely get him out of the house this afternoon." Her tone was clipped and highly annoyed. Fitz looked over at Jerry who was still talking to Reed. He watched them for a few minutes before finally responding.

"We'll be fine. I don't think we'll have any trouble getting him to go now." Inviting Reed was strategic on Fitz's part- he knew his children loved him and wouldn't turn down the opportunity to spend time with their favorite surrogate uncle.

Mellie avoided eye contact and eventually walked over to Karen and gave her a hug goodbye. Jerry followed her to the car and words were exchanged but he had no idea what was being said. By the time Fitz walked back over, Reed was helping Mellie unload two suitcases. He placed them into his car and both kids got in the back seat without being asked to. Fitz took this as a positive sign. He couldn't help but feel happiness.

Soon all his children would be together under the same roof.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia awoke from a deep sleep and slowly rose on the bed. She looked around trying to gain her bearings and it suddenly came back to her all at once. The nearby clock read 5:50 and she knew Fitz would be returning soon. She quickly found a restroom and freshened herself up, opening her small suitcase in the process. Her clothing was now wrinkled and she decided to change into a something a bit more formal.

In less than twenty minutes she was dressed and freshened up, making her way back into the living room. She was tempted to call Fitz but decided to go into the kitchen to see what, if anything, was there for them to eat. To her surprise she opened the refrigerator door to fully stocked shelves. The food looked fresh and her eyes grew wide at the discovery. She knew Genevieve was to thank and she decided not to waste the opportunity.

Her cell phone was inside her purse and she pulled it out and searched for her name, pressing the send button. The line rang for quite some time until she finally answered. Olivia thanked her immediately for making their stay so comfortable and the exchange was very pleasant. Genevieve asked how her grandchildren were doing and Olivia explained they were on their way back to the cottage but hadn't arrived. She promised she would have them give her a call later on during their stay. After more thank you's were exchanged, Olivia hung up and was about to call and check on Fitz when the front door slowly opened.

Fitz was first to enter with Karen close behind. He headed straight to Olivia and carried a large bag in his hand. It appeared to be takeout food and Olivia immediately reached her hand out to help what she could. She saw Jerry close to Reed, who was the last to enter the house. She could tell by Jerry's face he seemed unhappy to be there and that truly bothered her. They eventually were all gathered in the kitchen when Olivia broke the silence, and couldn't fight her desire to speak up any longer.

"It's nice to see you both. I have to admit though, I've been really nervous about this moment. It's all I could think about, actually."

All eyes zeroed in on Olivia and she smiled at the two children now practically gawking at her. Karen was first to speak and it didn't surprised Olivia one bit. From what she remembered about Fitz's daughter she was the outspoken child, always willing to share exactly what was on her mind.

"Why would you be nervous? My mom said you won...you have my dad."

Olivia was taken back at her words and she instantly saw Fitz walk towards her. It was a terrible way to start their time together but she was grateful for her honesty.

"No one has won, Karen. This isn't a contest. I've been very honest with both of you-" Fitz began to talk but Olivia responded interrupting him from finishing.

"You don't have to like me, Karen. And neither do you, Jerry." She turned to look over at Jerry before continuing. "I know this must be hard for both of. And I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through. But I will tell you this...I love your father a great deal and we are very excited about Emmie. And I know Emmie already loves you both very much. We are going to need your help with her and there will be things only _you_ can teach her. I know I have a lot to prove to each of you...and I hope in time we can at least be friends."

Her eyes filled with tears and she unconsciously moved a step closer to Fitz. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't return the stare, instead looking at both his children in the eyes the entire time. It felt refreshing saying the words and even if they never grew to like her she knew what was said was the truth and in the end that was enough.

Her love for Fitz was all that mattered and nothing was ever going to change that.

Silence filled the room until Jerry spoke surprising everyone- most of all Fitz. Olivia watched him walk to the bags resting on the cabinet and he began to look through one, asking Fitz if the model airplane they kept in the back garage was still working. The change of subject was abrupt but greatly needed and everyone went along with it. The previous tension in the room was now slowly turning into something much more tolerable.

Olivia opened a few cabinet doors until finding the plates they needed. She caught glimpse of Fitz looking at her and she smiled in his direction, their bodies instinctively gravitating towards one another. Reed helped the kids serve themselves and Fitz stood close, bending slightly down and speaking low near her ear.

"_Thank you..."_

Olivia rubbed his arm and nodded in his direction before turning on her heals and getting out glasses for each of them. Minutes later all plates were made and they gathered in the spacious dining room next door. Olivia purposely sat next to Reed so Fitz could sit near Karen and Jerry.

She listened to the conversation across the table and loved watching Fitz. He was truly elated and listened as each of them took turns telling Fitz about their new school. They seemed overall happy considering the fact their father resigned from the highest office in the land. Olivia knew this more than anything took tremendous pressure off of Fitz. He shared many times how guilty he felt uprooting his children and this was the best medicine she could've ever given him.

They were halfway through dinner when Reed spoke to her, taking her slightly off guard. It was the first time she heard him speak since the car ride from the airport and she politely gave him her undivided attention.

"You're good for him."

He spoke fast and Olivia had to process his words, making sure she heard him correctly. It was the first compliment she ever received from him and his confidence in her meant so much.

"We're good for each other," she finally replied, looking him over confidently.

"I've known Fitz all my life...he's hard on himself. He always has been."

"Well I know where that stems from," Olivia couldn't help but reply.

Reed remained quiet and after a few moments Olivia realized their conversation was indeed over. Fitz's long time friend retrieved inward once again and nothing more was exchanged between them. She returned her attention to the conversion across the table and realized Fitz was making plans for them tomorrow.

Olivia smiled at the realization that unfolded before her. The love of her life now felt complete- all of his children were together- a dream of his he often shared in the intimacy of their bedroom. She could see his happiness radiating like a bright light- a shining star she once recognized in him- early on in his presidential run for office. Olivia hadn't seen that spark in some time and now that it returned she knew she would go to great lengths in order to keep it from vanishing again.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz closed the door to Karen's room and walked across the hall to the master bedroom. It was just after 9:00 and Olivia had already gone to sleep. He stayed up talking to both Karen and Jerry and they each seemed excited about the plans he had for them tomorrow. He arranged a busy day for them outdoors that would begin with a boat ride. They were ecstatic about the idea and Fitz missed seeing their innocence light up at the mention of doing something fun.

He slowly entered into the bedroom and admired the small figure laying in bed. Her words to him replayed in his mind and he wasted little time undressing before eventually joining her. He could tell she was in a deep sleep but he didn't care, he needed to touch her and he slowly positioned his body behind her, wrapping his arm around her ever growing baby bump.

The second his hand touched her stomach she stirred and he regretted being so selfish. She needed to rest and he slowly began to retrieve his hand when Olivia grabbed it, gently interlocking his fingers with hers.

"Are the kids asleep?" She whispered continuing to face away from him.

"They are...go back to sleep, Livvie. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Did Reed leave?" She asked, ignoring his comment.

"He left about an hour ago. He's going to meet us at the marina tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to take a rain check...I don't think I can stomach the waves." She continued to whisper and her voice sounded so sincere and slightly disappointed.

Fitz kissed the back of her shoulder and inhaled her scent. His body instantly reacted to her smell and he purposely moved slightly away from her trying to create space between them.

"There's an outdoor shopping area about two blocks east if you're interested. Tom or Hal will drive you."

He watched Olivia nod and he kissed her once more before attempting to reposition himself on the bed. She suddenly turned to face him and Fitz lifted his arm so she could move easily. Her cotton pajama top was snug and he noticed her breast leaking small fluid against the gray material.

"Jesus Christ, you're sexy," he whispered against her skin. Olivia touched his chest gently and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love this house. And I love being by the water..."

Fitz inhaled deeply and knew where this was heading. A million thoughts raced through his mind and after a moment he decided not to share what he was feeling.

"Are you ignoring me..." She sleepily asked against his chest. Her words were soft and warm against his skin.

"No, of course not...I love it here too." He quietly responded.

"I'm glad we came. Watching you tonight was worth the trip. Your spark is back."

"What?" Fitz asked, he asked. He found her words intriguing and he didn't shy away from asking her to explain herself.

"You need to be near your children, Fitz. It's a natural reaction for any parent to have. I couldn't imagine living several states away from Emmie. I couldn't put my finger on it but seeing you today...it all made perfect sense."

"Get some rest..." Fitz said, trying to silence her. He knew where this was leading and her words left him feeling an exposure he simply didn't want to face.

"Go ahead, keep ignoring me," she teased, her lips now speaking underneath his chin against the stubble growing on his face.

Something inside snapped and Fitz suddenly grabbed her face gently, kissing her passionately on the lips. Olivia's hand slid down directly to his boxers and slipped underneath the satin rim with ease. Fitz broke contact instantly and sucked in a deep breath at the hand wrapped around his cock.

Olivia stroked him continuously and he didn't have the willpower to stop her. It was probably not the best thing to do since his children were across the hall but he couldn't refrain from feeling the pleasure each stroke caused.

"Don't stop..." Fitz finally breathed out. He knew her body was too exhausted to make love and the fact she didn't hesitate to use her hand to pleasure him brought him such a deep appreciation he couldn't put it into words.

Olivia licked his chest and he instantly felt his precum spill onto her fingertips. Her grip around him loosened and her speed increased, pumping him faster and with such finesse it left him in complete awe.

Fitz reached for her breasts and rubbed the outside of the material, circling her hardened nipple through her top. More fluid began to leak and out of nowhere Olivia kissed his chest again, this time slightly sucking his skin in the process. Fitz couldn't take the combination of pleasure and violently spewed into the palm of her hand. He clasped his mouth shut and nearly bit the inside of his cheek to keep the sounds coming from his mouth muffled.

Olivia continued to kiss him softy several times before he eventfully stood. He quickly grabbed the nearest shirt and returned to bed, helping clean Olivia's hand. He kissed her softly on the lips once more before tossing his shirt over on the ground behind him.

"You always know exactly what I need," he whispered into the air.

"I love you," she sleepily replied.

Fitz helped her turn back over, once again facing away from him until she got comfortable in his arms. He stared at a small amount of light coming in from the window and allowed his mind to drift. It had been years since he was in this home, his only memories consisting of his mother using the cottage during the summertime when his family went boating. His memories for the most part were happy and he knew deep down he had his mother to thank for that.

It surprised him how comfortable he felt and knew deep down it was because of Olivia. She was the glue that kept him feeling whole and a constant reminder that he belonged. For the first time in months his guilt regarding his children took a back seat and he simply felt like a father spending time with his family. That family included Olivia and Emmie and he felt beyond lucky to be able to experience the best of both his worlds.

"I think we could be happy here..." Olivia said out of the blue. Her words startled him and he couldn't believe she was still awake. He thought for a moment and grazed his lips against her back, sharing what he knew deep down to be true.

"I think so, too."


	12. Chapter 12: At Their Best

_A/N: This chapter is a bit heavy and may not be what some of you are looking for in Olitz FF. I just wanted to be honest and warn readers this story has and will continue to deal with difficult circumstances. I sincerely thank everyone who supports this fic and I appreciate you reading :) Xo_

* * *

_Chapter 12: At Their Best _

_"Intimacy means that we're safe enough to reveal the truth about ourselves in all the creative chaos. If a space is created in which two people are totally free to reveal their walls, then those walls, in time, will come down. ~ M. Williamson _

OPOV

The morning drive down to the marina was quiet and Olivia tried not to read too much into anything. Both Karen and Jerry didn't eat much breakfast and Fitz reassured her this was more of a teenage issue than a social one. When they finally arrived, Reed was waiting for them by the dock and Olivia's eyes focused on the huge boat behind him.

The name **_Genevieve_** was written in huge cursive letters across the side and she turned to look at Fitz. He never mentioned his family owning such a large boat. It was more the size of a small yacht and its beauty, not to mention name, truly surprised her. She loved the fact it was named after his mother and didn't hesitate in questioning him about it.

Fitz parked the car and both children eagerly ran over to Reed. Tom and Hal waited in the unmarked car behind them and before Olivia left, she asked him about Genevieve.

"The boats name...I love it. It looks so new though. How long has it been in your family?"

It's about ten years old, I think. It's well taken care of. It belonged to my grandfather. He named it after my mother and I inherited it when he passed." She could hear the sadness in his voice and instinctively reached for his hand but didn't respond.

"The kids love it. They've practically grown up on it." He glanced behind at secret service for a moment before continuing. "Take Tom with you. We'll be about an hour- maybe more. Enjoy yourself and we'll meet up for lunch. Sound good?" Olivia smiled and nodded, kissing him on the lips goodbye.

"It sounds great. Enjoy this time with them."

Fitz kissed her again on the cheek and affectionately caressed her small stomach before walking towards his children and Reed. Once Olivia got settled into the car, she watched Hal join them on the boat and asked Tom to wait a moment before leaving. The kids seemed to be excited and she stared in awe at Fitz who moved with fluidity around the boat. He untitled a huge robe from the edge of the dock and Reed stayed close by assisting. Olivia smiled at the closeness of their friendship and truly felt thankful the man she loved could rely on someone who truly had his best interest at heart.

"I'm ready, Tom," she finally said pulling her cell phone out. Tom started the car and slowly began to pull away.

Olivia dialed her mothers number and waited for her to answer. She promised to check in and wanted to share how she was doing since arriving in California. Maya answered on the first ring and quickly began to fire off questions...mainly about the house and of course how she liked being there.

She spend the entire drive filling her mother in and people watching out the window. Her mother sounded intrigued and reminded Olivia if she decided to move there this would mean both her and her father would visiting...soon. Olivia acknowledged her mothers _threat_ and smiled into the receiver.

"You'd love it here, mom. The shopping alone is incredible." She tried to sound as upbeat as possible, hoping the good vibes would transfer through the phone line.

"I'm not concerned about shopping, Olivia. How do _you_ like it? How is the house? Are you comfortable being there?"

Tom pulled into the shopping village and Olivia looked around before finally answering her mother.

"I actually really love it, mother...much more than I thought. I would really like for you and Dad to visit. I have a really good feeling about this place. Genevieve has been incredible and had the house stocked with anything and everything you could ever imagine we'd need."

Tom turned off the ignition and Olivia asked him for a few minutes alone. He nodded his head and stepped out of the car giving Olivia her privacy. Maya wasted little time and continued pressing her daughter for more information.

"Is Fitz taking the job? How did the meeting go? You're sounding like you're already moving there."

"His meeting is tomorrow mom. And we're still planning on leaving Sunday. All I am saying is I really think there's a chance we could be happy here."

"Olivia, I want you and Fitz to be happy. But the distance...I would miss you _so_ much."

Olivia remained quiet and inhaled slowly, trying not to let her mothers words make her too emotional. Uprooting her life would be such an adjustment and the idea of leaving her family at a time like this left her incredibly heartbroken.

"Fitz has sacrificed a lot for me, mom. He resigned from office - and you _**know**_ the magnitude of making that decision. You also know first hand what he went through after my accident. I can't turn my back on him._ I won't_. Nothing has been decided but I want you to prepare yourself in case he does take this job."

Maya was quiet for a long time and Olivia finally spoke again, letting her mom know she needed to end the call.

"I'll call you later tonight, okay. Fitz is with Reed and the kids right now. I'm a block away from the cutest baby boutique."

"Olivia! Life isn't about shopping! I've taught you better than that. You're beginning to sound like that's all you can think about."

Olivia smiled and was quick to respond.

"Yes, Mom, you have. Which is exactly why I'm so open to moving here."

* * *

FPOV

Watching his children's love for the outdoors put so much into perceptive for Fitz. He sat on the side of the boat and watched as Jerry took the wheel. Reed was just a step behind and both him and Fitz were guiding him and giving him pointers along the way. Karen suddenly sat next to her father and he placed his arm around her bringing her closer to him.

"Are you moving back to California, Daddy?" She tucked her head underneath his chin bringing forth a slue of memories from when she was a little girl.

"I don't know, baby. We might." He purposely used the word_ 'we' _and was curious to see how she would respond.

"I hope you do. Jerry and I really miss you. Mom says you won't ever leave Olivia so we shouldn't get our hopes up. She said, Olivia will always come first."

Fitz closed his eyes and tried his best to remain calm. It didn't surprise him in the least Mellie was speaking badly about him to their children. What did surprise him was how _openly_ she continued shared this information.

"What do _you_ think, Karen? In your heart what do you feel about all this? I've been very honest with both you and your brother but you're both old enough to make up your own mind."

Karen was quiet and the only sounds heard were from Jerry who was being very animated about taking the wheel alone. Fitz listened as his son spoke to Reed, making certain all eyes were on him. When his daughter did finally reply he could tell she being sincere.

"I know you were really scared about Emmie and Olivia dying and that's why you stayed. If that had been me or Jerry you would have done the same for us."

Fitz squeezed his daughters shoulder and shuddered at the thought of almost losing any of his children. It saddened him this was even a topic of discussion but what was he to do? It happened and Karen was right...he would do anything for either of them.

He would do anything for Olivia.

Fitz took some time before responding trying his best to choose his words carefully. When he finally did reply he made certain his daughter knew exactly how much he meant to her.

"I love you and Jerry so much. And you're right, I was very worried about Emmie. She's going to need a big sister, Kar. I'm counting on you to take care of her."

Karen smiled and for the first time saw genuine interest from her. It was small progress and he was thankful for this impromptu moment. Fitz kissed the top of her head and was about to stand and join his son when Karen mentioned Olivia's accident, completely taking him by surprise.

"Did someone try to hurt Olivia?" He could hear the concern in her voice and it made his stomach turn.

"What makes you think someone tried to hurt her?" Fitz asked, looking her over seriously.

"I heard Grandpa talking about it to mom a while ago. Mom got upset and made Grandpa leave."

He felt the blood drain from his face but didn't allow Karen to see or hear his fear. Instead, he reassured her there was nothing at all to worry about.

"Olivia had an accident, honey. No one tried to hurt her. She's fine now and so is Emmie."

Karen seemed content with this response and once she stood and moved on to something else, Fitz motioned for Reed to join him in the back of the boat.

"I want my father brought in for questioning. He's responsible for the accident-"

"Wait a minute...what do you mean he's responsible?" He replied, cutting him off

"Karen overhead him talking to Mellie **_IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN_**. The nerve of that son of a bitch! I want him questioned, _**NOW**_." Fitz realized how loud he was being and suddenly quieted down, looking over his shoulder and making certain they weren't listening.

Reed remained quiet for a short while and finally told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I'll take care of it." He continued standing near Fitz and eventually asked him a question - a question he didn't know how to answer. "Are you going to tell Olivia?"

Fitz crossed his arms and stared ahead at the ocean. He was too angry to think and honestly wasn't certain how much he _should_ tell Olivia considering all she has been through.

"When we get back to land, do what you need to do...I'm not sure what I'm going to tell her."

For the reminder of their time at sea, Fitz tried his best to enjoy his time with his children. He couldn't help but think about his father and his involvement in the accident. Deep down he knew he was somehow involved and it hurt him beyond anything he could explain.

It was no secret his father felt Olivia was a threat to his presidency but he couldn't fathom he would go through such lengths to keep them apart. Thankfully his son approached allowing Karen a turn at the wheel which took his mind off his father. Fitz gave Jerry his undivided attention and quickly learned he was also curious about his fathers living arrangements.

"Are you going back to Chicago with Olivia?" Jerry asked.

"I am, Son. We leave on Sunday." He didn't want to lie to him but hated the way it made him feel when speaking the words. He didn't want to disappoint his him and could see the hurt in his eyes.

"It's not fair, Dad."

"Son, I'm sorry you're in the middle of this but I want to be honest with you. Emmie will be here soon and I have to take care of both her and Olivia. That's doesn't mean I don't love you just as much."

Jerry didn't reply and he knew his son would be the hardest to win over. They continued staring at the water and he eventually patted his head and wrapped his arm around him.

"Things will get better, Jerry. I know it doesn't feel that way now but they will. We won't always be so far away from each other. How about we take the model airplane for a spin this afternoon. I'm pretty sure it still works."

The offer seemed to lighten his mood and he was grateful he thought of the idea. Jerry eagerly nodded his head and stood, once again joining Reed. He had no idea this morning would be so emotionally draining. It wasn't even noon and he wanted a drink.

_Would things ever get better?_

At the moment he felt hopeless and knew talking things out with Olivia was something he very much needed.

* * *

OPOV

Lunch was a bit awkward and Olivia couldn't figure out what had Fitz so distracted. Reed didn't join them right away after they docked and when he finally did return she picked up on the two men exchanging glances with one another. Fitz spoke to someone on the phone briefly and she hated being left in the dark. It made her uncomfortable and she knew the only way to get to the bottom of it was to get some time alone with Fitz.

"Reed, I'd like to treat the kids to some ice cream? There's an ice cream parlor just around the corner. Do you mind taking them? We'll meet up with you after we take care of the check."

Reed exchanged another look with Fitz who eventually agreed to the idea. Both Karen and Jerry were already up and near the door, obviously excited about the unexpected treat. As soon as they were gone, Olivia turned her attention to Fitz who now had his sunglasses on. They were eating outside on the patio overlooking be ocean and the day was picture perfect. The sky was blue- the sun bright and the view reminded her of something you would see on television.

Unfortunately, Fitz's mood did not match the scenery.

"Don't shut me out."

He turned to look at her but didn't say anything, instead smoothing her hair and caressing the side of her arm with his hand. She wore a light sundress and felt more than comfortable. Her physique hadn't changed too much since the pregnancy and she enjoyed dressing so casually these days.

A few moments passed, when Olivia found the courage to ask what weighed so heavily on her mind.

"What happened on the boat?"

"It used to annoy me that you knew me so well," he replied avoiding the question.

_"Used to?" _She interrupted, cocking her head to one side. "I think it still does," she smirked. Fitz smiled and eventually continued, resting his hand on top of her knee.

"Karen mentioned something she overheard...something my Dad said to Mellie. It involved the accident and she asked me who tried to hurt you."

Olivia's eyes widened and she instantly regretted asking him anything. This was the last thing she expected to hear and she could sense herself wanting to shut down.

"I've asked Reed to locate my father. Huck is on his way to California now. Secret Service isn't enough. I will feel safer if Huck is also here to watch over you..._us_."

"Are you telling the police?" Olivia asked, cutting him off.

"Reed contacted Rowan. I know DCPD has been notified and my mother is being questioned right now." Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and squeezed.

"Maybe we should stay here a few more days."

Fitz turned and looked back towards the ocean. She studied his profile and tried to process all the information given. Without thinking she touched her stomach, reaching for Fitz's hand and placing it on top of hers. She could sense Fitz wanting to stay but she knew his fear was paralyzing him.

And that more than anything was making her not want to run anymore.

"We'll be okay here, Fitz. I know my parents will fly out if I ask them. We could change the house some, make it our own..."

"I don't deserve you-"

"Fitz! **_STOP_** saying that!" Olivia stood and positioned herself in between his legs, her eyes now level with his. She gently touched his face and moved it so he was now looking directly at her.

"The kids want to know if I'm moving back here. They really miss me, Livvie."

"Of course they do!" Olivia quickly replied. "I'm glad they are sharing their feelings with you. That's so important."

"It wasn't even my idea to visit them..."

"But we're here, aren't we? That's what matters."

Silence took over and neither one spoke for some time. Olivia stood in front of him and rested her arms on his shoulders watching him. Although his sunglasses remained on, she could feel his stare and patiently waited until he was ready to discuss this some more.

"What about you, Olivia? OPA? What if you're not happy here? I'm afraid you'll leave...I just don't know if I can take that chance."

Olivia silenced the rest of his words by placing a single finger over his lips. She lifted his sunglasses off his nose and set them aside on the table next to them. His blue eyes pierced straight through her and she could see the pain and agony on his face.

"I know I haven't given you any reason to believe me...I've made my fair share of mistakes these past few months...but I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together."

"My father is responsible for this, Olivia. We both know it. Whether he admits it or not, we are pressing charges. We need this to end, Liv. We can't live this way any longer."

His voice began to shake and Olivia's heart hurt in the worst way imaginable. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, honestly unsure of what to do. Nothing she could say could possibly take his pain away.

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes. As for now...I'll call my parents when we get back to the house and let them know we'll be staying a while longer. Your meeting with Richards is tomorrow. And we'll just go from there."

"I'd like for the kids to stay a few more days...are you alright with that?"

"Yes, of course I am. I think that's a great idea," Olivia replied.

Fitz stood and reached for the black folder on the table. She watched him quickly sign his name, grabbing his credit card and returning it back to his wallet. He reached for Olivia's hand and led her out of the restaurant, back around the corner to where the ice cream parlor was. Before they went inside to join the others, Fitz stopped against the brick and pulled Olivia towards him.

"Thank you."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank _you_ for not keeping this from me," she replied.

* * *

It was late that night when Olivia heard Fitz come into the bedroom. He smelled a mixture of liquor and the sea and it always amazed her how quickly she could sense his presence in a room. She slowly sat up in bed and Fitz apologized for waking her, urging her to return back to sleep. It was just past 11:00 and she reached for her robe and stood to put it on, eventually following Fitz into the bathroom.

He was preparing to shower when Olivia came up behind him. She sat on the large marble sink, her robe falling open at the legs. Fitz was instantly by her side, rubbing her thighs with his hands. His eyes were glassy and she worriedly searched them waiting for him to speak.

"The police have my father. He's denying everything. He of course has a solid alibi the night of the accident. The only way this will stick is if we locate the man that pushed Susan. They have a lead but I'm just worried it won't be enough."

"What about, Mellie?" Olivia blurted. Her words came out of nowhere and she wondered if Fitz had already thought of that possibility.

"She's being questioned in the morning." He broke eye contact with her and left her sitting at the sink, turning the shower on. When he returned he was now stripping down, tossing his clothes into a pile in the corner of the room.

"Huck is still up. I left him with Jerry in the study. They are playing some computer game together. I never expected him to be so good with children. Jerry _really_ likes him. I heard Huck talk more tonight than I ever have before. _Ever_."

"What if we go public, Fitz? Let's say the police _don't_ have enough...what if **_I_** threaten to go public...threaten to expose your father...expose _his_ affair? Do you think it would make any difference? He's so hell bent on keeping the Grant name tarnish free. I'm almost willing to bet he'd want to spare your mother the exposure."

She was talking fast and completely ignoring his comment about Huck. The fixer in her was front and center and she couldn't quiet her mind. Fitz gently kissed her forehead and listened, letting her know he would always value anything she ever had to say.

"It's possible. And worth mentioning to the DCPD. Let's discuss it more tomorrow. Maybe Mellie has some information, too. So far she's being cooperative so that's a start." Fitz paused and caressed her cheek gently before continuing. "Livvie, it's late and you need rest. Try to sleep. I'll be in bed soon."

Olivia nodded and Fitz helped her get down off the sink. She truly was tired and didn't hesitate leaving the bathroom. She headed towards the door and turned back, sharing one last thing with Fitz.

"How did it feel today? You weren't recognized...not even once."

"The people here in this town have better things to do than worry about me, Liv. Carmel is like a small bubble- always has been. It's one of the main reasons why I wanted to bring you here." He smiled and grabbed her hand squeezing it before she finally closed the door behind her.

* * *

Just as promised, Fitz took a quick shower and was in and out of the bathroom in no time. When he finally slipped into bed, Olivia waited, mentally counting in her head. She reached to the number three before his arms were wrapped around her body. A small smile spread across her face and she snuggled in close, turning her body over so she could face him.

"I'm not running...I know you're worried about that. There's nothing I can do to make you believe me so I'm just going to have to _show_ you."

It was dark and she had a hard time seeing his face. She felt his hands wrap around her waist, one of them settling over her stomach.

"I can't lose you, Olivia. The night I came to the hospital...it was literally the worst night of my life. And when I found out you were pregnant..."

Fitz stopped talking and Olivia's eyes filled with tears. There was simply so much she wished she could take back...so many things she did wrong.

"I wanted to protect you. I thought I was doing the right thing...I _know_ what you must still think of me." She tried her best to sound confident in her words but could hear the despair in her own voice.

"All I know is how I feel when I'm without you, Olivia. It's a feeling I will go through great lengths to never experience again. So much is at stake right now. And I do feel like we're making progress. I've looked past you leaving and you've looked past the fact my father is a monster- but you're right...I'm terrified you'll run again."

Fitz abruptly stopped speaking and silence filled the room. Olivia clung to him, praying they could get past all the demons that surrounded them. She longed for a fresh start- and most of all for stability. Olivia had this as a child and she more than anything wanted Emmie to have the same.

Several minutes past when Olivia finally broke the silence. She slowly sat up and turned the lamp on her nightstand on, shifting her body so she could face him.

"We're going to start over, Fitz. Right here, right now. I don't care if you take the job or not tomorrow, we need to consider moving here. You need your kids and we have this incredible house to live in and a place you can actually walk around and _**NOT**_ be harassed...look at all this opportunity we've been given. It's practically fallen into our lap."

Olivia was now on her knees facing Fitz, her hands resting on his chest. He was still laying down, his eyes glued to her, listening to every word said.

"We need each other, there's no denying it." We also need to show each other just how committed we are. You gave up the White House. For me. And it wasn't all because of your father. It was because you were **_THAT_** afraid of losing me...of losing Emmie. You were willing to do that FOR ME! Well, I'm willing to move here so you can be near your children and have a chance to do something you once loved. And that's what we call sacrifice, Fitz. We've done for others all our lives - _I'VE_ done for others all my life - it's time I do for the one person I love most in this world. And I don't care if your farther **_is_** responsible for the accident. **_IT_** **_WONT STOP ME FROM LOVING YOU!" _**

Fitz instantly sat up and tried his best to calm Olivia. Her emotions had now taken over and tears streamed down her face at the words she had been wanting to share for so long.

"Shhhhh...baby, calm down." Fitz took her in his arms and held her close physically trying to console her. "We'll start fresh here. Even if I don't take the job - we'll figure this out. We can stay here for as long as we like. You're right...I need to be closer to Karen and Jerry. And we do need a fresh start."

Olivia exhaled and prayed things would work out. She needed to feel stable and like they _both_ belonged. Something inside her shifted and she longed for Fitz - in every way possible.

She pushed Fitz down onto the bed and straddled his lap, pulling her t-shirt off in one fell swoop. She needed to feel connected to him and didn't hesitate in pushing his boxers off and taking his cock into her hands. She rose to her knees and Fitz helped push her panties down. It didn't take long for him to be inside her and the second she felt him enter, it gave her the permission she needed to continue talking.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered into the air. Olivia thrusted her body deeper against his shaft with each word mentally pleading for him to believe her. "I need you Fitz. I _need_ us. I _need_ this."

Fitz's eyes were closed, his head tilted back against his pillow. The friction slowly began to ease, her fluid now building between her walls. Her orgasm was quick, catching her off guard - to the point she felt herself pinching Fitz's forearms at the contact. Warmth suffocated her body and she vaguely heard Fitz speaking, promising her they would always be together and that his love for her would never end.

When he finally released inside of her, her limbs grew tired and but her mind began to race. This was the shortest love making experience they really had ever encountered together and she sheepishly felt her insecurities getting the best of her.

"I'm sorry my stamina isn't what it used to be," she quietly shared out loud.

"It's a good thing mine is strong enough for the both of us," he confidently replied.

Fitz was quick to switch places and the next thing Olivia knew he was in between her legs, spreading them wide to give him room. His tongue was warmand slick and it was now her turn to close her eyes. Everything about him felt right and the second his tongue grazed her clit she desperately tried not to be loud, stifling her moans as best she could.

They connected in every way that night, opening themselves up emotionally and sexually to one another. For as long as Olivia could remember, they were at their best when they were honest, freeing themselves from their mistakes and burdens from their past. They loved one another and wouldn't allow the outside world to keep them apart any longer.

Their time was _now_ and it was so freeing for them both to shed their darkness - slowly and little by little, working their way back into the light.


	13. Chapter 13: As Long As You Need

_A/N: I truly want to thank everyone invested in this story. I'm beginning to love writing this version of them again and I appreciate anyone taking the time to read. It's time I move this Olitz along to their full potential. Regardless of the situation I'm ever writing them in, I will always believe their love is strong enough. Xo_

_Chapter 13: As Long As You Need_

"_I survived because the fire inside of me burned brighter than the fire around me." ~J. Graham_

OPOV

It was nearly half past nine and Olivia decided to call Reed. Fitz still wasn't home yet and as each hour passed she became more and more worried. Both Karen and Jerry returned back to Mellie earlier that morning and Olivia was grateful they weren't there to witness what was going on. She knew Fitz needed space but she never expected him to be gone for such a long period of time.

His fathers confession took everyone by surprise...especially Fitz. The second Mellie confirmed what Karen shared the police didn't hesitate in arresting the former senator. Rowan called them just before dinner to let them know Fitzgerald Grant II was officially being charged with conspiracy to commit murder. The Santa Barbara police department was in the process of arresting Maddox Cline, the person hired by Gerald to kill Olivia.

When they got the phone call, Olivia had never seen Fitz become so angry. His hands began to shake and the next serious of events happened so fast, all Olivia could think to do was call Reed. He answered on the second ring and she tried her best to remain calm.

"Olivia? Are you alright?" His voice had an edge to it and she instantly heard the concern on his voice.

"Fitz hasn't come home. I'm sure you know about the confession. He left hours ago and he isn't answering his phone."

"I'm on my way to him now...he's drunk-"

"**Where is he!**" Olivia demanded. Worry set in and she put her hand on her stomach trying to remind herself she had someone inside of her that was depending on her to not get upset.

"Secret Service called me...he's at a bar about an hour outside of Carmel." Reed paused and Olivia checked her watch for the hundredth time. She knew Reed had more to say and was in no mood for guessing games. Her hormones got the best of her and she demanded answers once again.

"**_Where. Is. He._**" Olivia repeated.

"I don't know the name of the bar, just the address. You're not going there, Olivia. Secret Service didn't call you for a reason. Let me help him."

"Reed, this isn't him."

Olivia's voice cracked and she sat down in the nearest chair, resting her head in her hand. Moments later, Huck appeared and sat across the room. He arrived earlier that morning and was under specific instructions not to leave their new home under any circumstances. She ignored her friends presence and continued to allow her tears to roll down her face.

"It's not...you're right. But he needs to grieve his, Olivia. A person can only take so much."

Olivia shook her head at his words and couldn't believe this was happening. Reed of all people was giving _her_ relationship advice...the person who typically didn't speak more than five total words at a time.

"I don't know how to help him..."

She spoke these very words to her mother not too long ago and they _still_ rang true...at least to her. She felt hopeless and completely unsure of what to do.

"Yes you do. There's no one else for him, Olivia. There never will be."

Her sobs were now in full force and she thanked Reed for being there for Fitz. He was the brother he never had and Olivia was now beginning to understand exactly why Fitz wanted someone like him in his life. She eventually hung up the phone and dropped it on the table before lifting her other hand to her head. She continued to sob quietly for a short time until Huck cleared his throat loudly. The sound actually startled Olivia and she forgot for a brief moment she wasn't alone. She turned to face her long time friend who remained seated and silent.

"What it is, Huck?" Silence greeted her until Huck finally spoke, his words twisting her heart into a knot.

"Help him like you helped me."

Olivia stood and walked over to him, unsure if she heard her friend correctly. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and sat in the empty seat next to him. Huck remained quiet and stared straight ahead until Olivia touched his hand, resting hers gently on top.

"Want do you mean?" She spoke softly and without any notice, more tears welled up in her eyes. Huck slowly looked in her direction and began to share exactly what his words meant.

"You never gave up on me."

Olivia smiled and squeezed her friends hand, a swarm of memories now flooding her mind. They had their fair share of obstacles over the course of the years but one thing was certain...regardless of what people felt or said, OPA was Huck's home and he would always have a place there.

Huck turned his head away from Olivia and once again stared straight ahead. He was never big on words and Olivia knew there was no more discussion to have. Thoughts of this past weekend began to take over her mind and she couldn't believe how quickly things changed within a few days time. She looked around a home she barely knew and tried to make sense of how they got here.

Moments later her cell rang and Olivia quickly looked down to check the caller ID. It was her mother calling and just the sight of her number made more tears return. She stood and lovingly touched Huck on the shoulder before heading into the bedroom. Olivia wanted privacy for this phone call and hoped her mother could share some words of wisdom.

"Olivia, I've booked you a flight tomorrow morning...come home, honey." Confusion set in and she couldn't believe her mother was starting the conversation like this.

"Mother! No! I'm not coming home. And don't mention this again. I need you right now...please don't argue with me. I'm trying my best to stay strong."

Silence filled the line and Olivia sat on the edge of her bed but didn't speak any more. She was too tired to argue and was beginning to feel weak. She'd hardly eaten anything for dinner and it was starting to catch up with her. Maya eventually replied and much to Olivia's surprise began to tell her exactly what she needed to hear.

"I'll fly out tomorrow then and look for a hotel when I arrive. Please tell me you're taking care of yourself."

Olivia rubbed her small stomach at the question. At times and depending on what she wore, you wouldn't know she was even pregnant. Her tiny physique stayed in tact and without thinking she stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Her eyes were red and black mascara marked her skin in heavy blotches. She looked were a complete mess and she reached for a nearby towel, bringing it up to her face.

"I'm trying, mother. Things are bad right now. Fitz is taking this hard."

"Of course he is, Olivia. No one wants to hear this type of news about their father. Where is he? Is he there? Is he still going to the interview tomorrow?"

"**_Mom! I don't know! Stop with all the questions already! _**He's not here. And I have no idea what he's planning on doing about the interview."

Olivia couldn't bare to tell her mother the truth about Fitz's whereabouts and she prayed she didn't ask. Maya didn't reply and silence filled the line as Olivia began to wipe her face with the dampen washcloth. Her mind soon shifted to her father and she decided to ask Maya about Rowan.

"How's daddy? Do you think he'll come with you?"

"No, not any time soon. You know your father...he's worried sick about you. He flew to Washington a few hours ago, after he called you with the news. It's important to him this case is solid, Olivia. Fitz made it clear he wants to press charges. We both admired how much confidence he has in us, Olivia. He trusts us and I know Rowan wants to do right by him. He's staying with an old partner of his in DC."

Olivia paused and brought the washcloth down, her mind going into several different directions. She knew if the media got wind of this, it would make national headlines. That was the last thing any of them needed. Her focus suddenly shifted and without hesitation told her mother she needed to go. After a few moments, she ended the call and finished washing her face before calling Harrison. He answered on the first ring and placed her on speaker phone.

"We're all here, Liv. Your Dad left about an hour ago. We're trying to decide who should come to California."

Olivia thought for a moment and appreciated the fact OPA was being so proactive. They were beating her to the punch and their concern for her meant more than she could ever express. It was late in Washington and she tried to imagine her father at OPA at such an odd hour. The last time he was in DC she was beginning her firm and both him and Maya brought her flowers when visiting. Nostalgia set in and her hormones again took hold of her. She cleared her throat and finally shared her two sense about who should go where.

"I think you should come here. You have that contact at the LA Herald. Bring Quinn with you. I want Stephen and Abby to stay put for now."

Harrison agreed and continued to share other concerns the team had. Olivia tried to focus but couldn't help but look at the time. It was now close to 10:00 and her thoughts began to drift. Reed was certainly at the bar by now and she prayed Fitz was alright. She wanted to give him space yet had the urge to swoop in and save him all at the same time. It was an inner battle she often struggled with, especially where he was concerned.

For the remainder of the conversation, Olivia pushed her fears aside and tried not to worry. They had overcome so much in such a short time, she had to believe all of this was for reason. She owned it to herself not to run.

And she also owed it to Emmie.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz downed his glass of whiskey and ignored the pair of eyes staring at the back of his head. He poured himself another drink and heard Reed's voice talking to Tom behind him. He chose to ignore both of them, focusing on his new found salvation ahead. Irritation set in that Secret Service would go behind his back and call someone. For the first time in his life he wanted to become physically violent- his subconscious feeding him lie after lie after lie in his head.

Reed slipped into the empty chair next to him and Fitz lifted his glass and downed the newly poured glass of whiskey in one gulp. He slammed the glass back on the table and practically pushed the bottle over with one hand towards his friend. Within seconds the bartender brought a new glass over and Reed poured himself a generous amount. Silence grew between them and Fitz continued to stare ahead at nothing in particular, hoping his demons would gradually disappear. He grabbed the bottle once again and poured himself yet another generous amount of liquor.

"Olivia called."

Fitz's arm paused mid air and he turned to look at Reed but didn't respond, instead placing his glass back down onto the table. Hearing her name made his heart ache and he couldn't for the life of him understand why she would still care.

"Is she okay?" He asked despite already knowing the answer.

"No," Reed replied. Fitz appreciated his honestly and rubbed the sides of his face with the palms of his hand. He closed his eyes and tried to push the phone call he received out of his mind.

"He wanted her dead, Reed. It didn't matter that I loved her. The presidency mattered more to him...it always did. All I've done is think about all the backstabbing and lies and bribery it took to get me exactly where he wanted me. But it wasn't enough. Olivia threatened him in every way that mattered. He knew she was my Achilles heal. And she could've died because of that."

Saying the words out loud felt wrong and another wave of nausea set in. Reed remained silent and Fitz took another long drink before continuing to spill all his feelings out into the open.

"How am I supposed to look my daughter in the eye when she's born?"

Fitz shook his head in disgust at his own words and once again took another drink. Reed reached for the bottle of liquor in front of him and handed it to the bartender. This was his way of cutting Fitz off. He normally would've felt angry over this gesture but he was past anger. All he could see was despair.

"She won't blame you, Fitz. And neither will Olivia. You're _not_ him. He might be your blood but he's not your father. He stopped being that a long ass time ago."

His internal self loathing continued and two more swallows later he finished what was apparently his last glass of whiskey for the night. He wasn't able to listen to Reed or take his words to heart. His anger kept him from thinking rationally because the entire predicament he was in felt so wrong. In his mind he was convinced this would forever be his legacy.

"Are you willing to lose both of them?"

Fitz resented the question and stood up to stand, completely taken back. The room began to slightly spin and Reed's hand instantly steadied him in place.

"You're dead to me too, if you ever ask me that again."

"Your threats don't work with me, Fitz. I'm asking because you need to realize what you'll be giving up if you continue to blame yourself over something you have no control over."

Fitz reached in his back pocket and took his wallet out. He grabbed some cash and threw it down on the table, ignoring Reed. Deep down he knew he was right but nothing was getting through to him tonight. He was too drunk to think and was ready to get back to Olivia. Even though he was ashamed to return home in this manner he knew better than to stay out all night.

"Do you love her?" Reed asked before Fitz turned to leave.

The question struck him odd and he froze in place thinking about the woman he loved. He more than loved her. He needed her. Wanted her. Desired her. But if he was being really honest with himself...he didn't feel worthy of her.

"Why are you asking me this? You know the goddamn answer!"

"You need to be reminded of what **_IS_** going right in your life, Fitz! We don't all have what you have. I've known you my entire life and I will be **DAMNED** if I let your piece of shit father ruin the good in you. You're actually capable of love. Look at your old man, he's only capable of loving power and greed. That's. It. So, I'm going to ask you **AGAIN**...do you **LOVE** Olivia."

Fitz turned to look at his long time friend in the eye and nodded, saying the very first thing that came into his mind.

"The sun rises and sets with her."

* * *

OPOV

Olivia awoke to bright sunlight peeking through the bedroom window. She turned to look at the clock and it was a quarter to eight. The guest shower could be heard down the hallway and knew in her heart Fitz had finally returned home. She never heard him come home last night and the fact he didn't wake her made her instantly worry.

She slowly stood and grabbed her long silk robe from the edge of the bed and draped it across her body. Although she was eager to see Fitz she decided to make her way into the kitchen and prepare some coffee. Her stomach growled but she had no desire to eat. It wasn't until she turned to open the top cabinet when she caught glimpse of the sofa in the living room.

It looked as if it had been slept on the night before and she quickly put two and two together. She went to the sofa and picked up the blanket, placing it high into the air. It smelled just like Fitz and she folded it neatly in half before returning back into the kitchen. Once the coffee was brewing, Olivia took a few moments for herself and freshened up in the small half bathroom. She honestly was nervous about seeing Fitz and had no idea what their interaction would be like. It was understandable he was scared but last night frightened her for so many reasons.

When she finally returned back to the kitchen Fitz was walking down the hallway. He wore a dark crisp button up with matching dark slacks and looked as handsome as ever. They both stopped simultaneously when they saw each other and Fitz gave her a weak smile.

"I didn't want to wake you last night. How are you feeling?" She could hear the caution in his voice and decided to tackle this head on and not pretend that she wasn't angry.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" She responded, ignoring his question. This above all else bothered her the most.

"I'm sorry, Livvie. I knew Huck was here making sure you were alright. I just needed some time. I needed to deal with this in my own way."

Although she knew what he was saying was true, it still hurt. Part of her couldn't help but want to be his savior but she knew his issues were deep and something only he could figure out on his own. She decided to head back into the kitchen and pour herself some juice, leaving him standing alone. Fitz watched her from afar, his hands now in the inside of his pockets. Olivia grabbed a cup and poured him some coffee placing it on the table next to her. It was her way of asking him to join her while also giving him the space he seemed to need.

"Are you still meeting with Richards this morning?" She asked taking a drink of orange juice. Fitz slid into the seat next to her and grabbed the coffee taking a sip.

"I am," was all he replied.

Silence filled the room and they both looked at one another for a few moments, each of them trying to find the words. Olivia's robe parted at her knees exposing her skin and Fitz instinctively caressed the top of her knee. It was the first contact between them and that familiar imaginary pull instantly came alive.

"Don't ever make me go to sleep alone again." Her words were truthful and honest and said exactly what she felt inside. Fitz inhaled slowly and she watched a range of emotions spread across his face.

He finally reached for her, bringing Olivia's body in between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent, burying her head against his skin.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm was so afraid of losing you." Olivia lifted her head and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I love you, Fitz. You're not losing me. And I'm going to keep telling you this for as long as you need to hear it."

Fitz grabbed her again and it was his turn to bury his face against her neck. Olivia comforted him for a long time, kissing his head repeatedly until he was ready to face the outside word. Eventually he broke contact and looked her over, touching her growing stomach with his hands.

"How's my baby girl?" He asked, his voice cracking with every word.

"She's good...kicking up a storm." Fitz smiled and kissed her belly, resting his head against the silk material.

"I'm going to take the job. If we're serious about starting over here, I need to work." Olivia didn't respond and hoped he wasn't pressuring himself into doing something he didn't love.

"My mom is flying in today. She's going to stay for a little while. And so is Harrison and Quinn. I talked to them last night. They're going to make sure all this stays as quiet as possible."

Olivia wanted to be honest with Fitz. She needed him to know they were people behind them...people who truly had their best interest at heart. Fitz nodded his head but didn't ask any questions. Olivia returned to her seat while Fitz stood and opened the refrigerator door taking out some food to prepare for breakfast. His mention of last night's events made Olivia turn around to face him.

"Reed told me something yesterday that really got me thinking. He told me I know what love is...and that's what makes me so different from my father."

Olivia listened and processed his words. Reed was right and his ability to love whole heartedly was because of his mother. He continued talking and Olivia listened, watching him get the food items in order for breakfast. He loved to cook and he often used this time to process - something she also did while in the kitchen.

"I need to call her," he said, grabbing a pot from a bottom cabinet. "I'm sure she's going through her fair share of heartache right now. I'm not sure she will ever come back to California, Liv. I mean, would you?"

She could hear the disappointment in his voice and checked her watch. As if on cue, a knock on the door sounded. Fitz left the items on the counter and made his way to the front door, opening it for Genevieve. Olivia watched the beautiful encounter from across the room, trying her best not to cry.

It was exactly what Fitz needed.

"I was just taking about you, mother."

Fitz was completely shocked and welcomed his mother inside with open arms. Genevieve kissed him on the cheek and hugged her son for a long time, telling him again and again how much she loved him and how sorry she was all this was happening. You could tell she had been crying, prompting Olivia to stand and grab some nearby tissue. When she got to the living room, they were both now sitting on the sofa and she reached for Olivia's hand and thanked her for contacting her last night.

"You're not facing this alone," Olivia said, gently touching Fitz's shoulder.

He turned around to look at Olivia and his eyes filled with tears. Emotion took over and his mother reached out and grabbed his other hand equally verbalizing she would be there for him every step of the way. It was a symbolic moment, each of them uniting together and pledging their promise as a family.

"Thank you," Fitz finally choked, looking at Olivia and then to Genevieve. "Thank you."

It was all he could manage to tell them and because they loved him unconditionally it was enough.


End file.
